


Under my Skin

by snowspriestess



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, drabbels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 49,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspriestess/pseuds/snowspriestess
Summary: just a collection of spellwood drabbels, partly inspired by prompts or headcanons





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically the enbalming room scene from 1x01 extended

It was October 29th, two days before Sabrina’s sixteenth birthday and her Dark Baptism. Zelda and Hilda had been spending a good part of the afternoon trying to adapt Diana’s wedding dress to fit their niece’s figure, just until Ambrose had stormed into the living room and demanded they looked at the corpse of the young man who had just been stabbed.

Zelda was not particularly font of looking at dead bodies herself, and so she just wanted it to get over with. Besides, the idea of a witch hunter was pure paranoia, something her nephew seemed to have developed since his house arrest.

“Just another reason Sabrina needs to join the Church of the Night. So she’s protected”, she noted. Satan knew what would happen to the girl if she didn’t get baptised. Zelda sighed, shaking her head slightly. “Witches without covens are easy pickings.”

Her nephew nodded in approval, but Hilda seemed to have another idea entirely.

“I’ve been praying on that, Zelda”, her sister began. “And I just think if she wants to talk to someone, an outside opinion…”

Zelda did not like where this conversation was going at all, and not exclusively because it had been Hilda who suggested it. “Who would you have her talk to, Hilda?” she half snapped back, perhaps harsher than needed. “The Dark Lord himself?” she added sarcastically, although she was indeed perfectly aware who her sister was implying. She just didn’t like the thought of that situation at all.

Hilda huffed. “No, no.” Her eyes rested on her sister, obviously being aware that Zelda would not like what she was going to suggest. “But I feel like as close to him as reasonably possible.” She was avoiding to say who exactly she meant, but it was clear anyway.  
  
Zelda pressed her lips together, trying not to let her emotions show too much. This was quite the uncomfortable situation. She caught Ambrose staring at her, and quickly perfected a neutral expression. “Finish the embalming”, she directed at him, brushing the topic away with a gesture. “Carefully. We’ll need every single drop of blood for Sabrina’s annointment during the baptism.”

Her nephew was quick to nod, rushing away to get his tools.

But Hilda’s eyes were still resting on her sister. “I know you won’t like to her this, but I believe the High Priest would be able to give Sabrina some, you know, _insight._ ”

Zelda rolled her eyes, stepping slightly away from the corpse. She was perfectly aware of all the 'insight' Faustus Blackwood was able to provide.  
  
But Hilda was right, of course, although it was hard for her to admit. But the thought of Faustus Blackwood at her own house, _again_ one might add, made her nauseous. She could really do without that particular meeting.

“I could ask him”, Hilda offered, having noticed her sister’s unusual silence. “Then you don’t need to, you know...” She never said what exactly she meant, but it was enough for Zelda.

This was a dreadful conversation. “Do as you please, sister”, she snapped, throwing another quick glance at the dead body and then walking over to the door.

Unfortunately, Hilda did as she pleased, and so it was the same evening when the doorbell rang and Zelda had to open the door to the High Priest of the Church of Night in order to welcome him. Her sister had offered to do the conversation alone, but that was even worse an option than facing him. Because then he would know that she didn’t want to talk to him, and her pride did not allow that.

And therefore she opened the door, a smile on her lips and an expression frozen as ice. “Father Blackwood”, she greeted perfectly proper, eyes locking with his.

“Sister Zelda”, he replied, the sparkle in his eyes the only not formal thing about the conversation. “Your sister called for my assistance.”

Zelda smiled, as hard as it was. “Do come in.” She stepped back to let him in, suddenly feeling a strange sense of deja vu.

It had been years since he had last stepped foot in the Spellman house, and still it felt like just yesterday to her. The secret meetings, how cautious she had been so no one ever found out he was there, the lies, and the guilt. She could all still feel it, buried deep inside her. And the hurt when it had ended. Rather unpleasantly, on her side at least.

“How is Constance?” she asked into the silence of the room, the silent wish to regain control over the conversation. She had never been quite the one to submit.

The look he gave her was burning. “Fine”, he replied, clenching his jaw. “And three months pregnant.”

It felt like a punch in the face to Zelda, like someone had sucked all the air from the room and suddenly she was being suffocated. On the outside, she never showed. There was just the same frozen smile, her lips forming the words which did not sound like her own at all. “Then I suppose congratulations are in order.”  
  
Just in this moment Hilda walked into the hall, and for the first time in a century Zelda was glad to see her face.  
  
“Oh, Father Blackwood!” her sister greeted, smiling nervously. “How lovely of you to come.” She glanced over to Zelda barely noticeable.

The High Priest nodded coldly, looking around in the hall. “Where is the child then?” he wanted to know.

“She’ll be here shortly”, Hilda replied, still wearing a rather forced looking smile. Surely she had noticed how tense the atmosphere had gotten. “We could wait in the parlour.”

To Zelda’s relief he agreed, following her sister into the other room. She was praying to Satan for Sabrina to return early today.

After all she was not sure if she might survive another conversation with Faustus Blackwood without either losing her pride or her dignity. If that had not happened already, for that matter.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post 1x10; where blackwood finds out about the stolen baby

It had been a foolish decision to think that she could hide it from the High Priest, and an even more foolish decision to continue engaging in whatever form of relationship they had after she had stolen his infant daughter.

Zelda liked to blame the lack of sleep on her poor decision making recently, but the moment she stood in Faustus Blackwood’s office facing the truth she was aware that it was all her fault.   
  
He had stopped by at the Spellman house, without announcement, claiming something about his son having to see his Night mother. She had not even wanted to let them in, but what could she do to deny the High Priest of the Church of Night a favour?

And so he had come in, and the moment Judas had begun crying his sister upstairs had done so to. After that it was all a blur, leading up to her standing here and feeling as if she was put on trial all over again.

Faustus had been staring at her for a good five minutes, eyes almost burning holes into herself. She had not dared to take the word, let alone defend herself.

Eventually, seemed to have seen it fit to speak. “Whose child is that?”   
  
Zelda couldn’t tell if it was a genuine or rhetoric question because actually the case was quite clear. Whose child should it be, if not his? Besides the resemblance to Judas was too striking to miss. Maybe he just wanted her to admit to it.

“It’s your daughter, Faustus”, she replied, voice sounding much more collected than she felt. On the inside she felt like trembling. Nervously, she played with one of the rings on her finger.

His expression never changed, just remained as cold and blank as she already knew it. “ _Daughter”,_ he repeated, letting the world roll over his tongue. That was hardly a good sign.

Zelda took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself. He surely wouldn’t kill her at the spot… or perhaps he would, actually. Who knew really. She just didn’t want him to touch the baby girl.

“And what were you planning to do with her?” he wanted to know.

That was quite the odd question, but Zelda was just happy to still be alive and not burning somewhere in the pits of hell. “Raise her”, she replied quietly, fearing her voice might break with anxiety. She was not one to be afraid easily, but this was the exact conversation which had been haunting her nightmares ever since she had taken the girl.

He frowned at her words, but she couldn’t tell if it was sincere or just mockery. “For what purpose?”

By now she was sure he just wanted her to admit her wrongdoings and then punish her, there was no way he wasn’t aware where this would lead. But she wouldn’t let him have that.

And so she remained silent, although that was perhaps even more dangerous than speaking the truth. But she didn’t want him to have any more reason to harm the little girl. She was just an innocent baby.

By now Faustus was growing impatient, she could feel it. He was getting up from his chair, almost making it fall over. “Let me phrase it differently then: is _she_ the first born?”

Those were the words she had feared, and the answer she was refusing to give. Zelda pressed her lips together, opposing him by staring directly into his eyes. That was answer enough, perhaps.

But she also knew that now she had made him angry, and when he crossed the room and came towards her she could feel her heart ready to jump out of her chest. This was absolutely not going well.

“Is she the first born?” he repeated, voice flushing with anger. It was sure to be heard outside on the hallways. He was close to yelling at her. His hand enclosed around her wrist, almost forcefully pulling her closer. She never resisted. What was the use in that, anyway. It had all been doomed to burn from the start. “Answer me”, he urged her, face now awfully close.

Zelda felt trapped, realizing that there was no way out of this anyway. Shortly she considered lying, but it wouldn’t be convincing. Why would she hold back if the answer was no? And so she nodded, very slowly. “Yes.”

For a moment she thought he might strike her, or strangle her, or at least put a curse on her. It all seemed like an appropriate option at this point.   
  
But he only let go of her wrist, half pushing her away. Then he turned around.

Zelda could feel her pulse racing, fearing she might collapse any moment. Him not answering was even more dreadful than the reactions she had gotten so far.

“Faustus”, she began, all her inner strength concentrated on the fact that her voice would not give away how she felt. “She is no threat. No one will ever know if I keep her.” It was a risky thing to ask of him, and perhaps too much, but she was resting her hope on the fact that she once thought he might care about her.

He turned around again, eyes still burning with fury. But the rest of his expression seemed frozen solid. “Keep her, then”, he almost spit out. “If you so desperately wish to do so.”   
  
That was a surprise truly, since she had not expected for him to agree right away. It startled her, actually. Where was this coming from? She cleared her throat nervously. “Thank you, Faustus.” It was genuine.

He didn’t answer right away, only stared at her for a couple of seconds. It was almost sad. “Get out.” Now his voice was the one shaking. “I never want to hear of this again.” The subtle threat was not all so subtle.

But Zelda was glad to have gotten out of this, only partly bruised, and so she made sure to fled the room as quickly as she could. When the door fell shut around her, she allowed herself to breathe again. Maybe he did care about, her after all. Which was why she was still alive and well even after betraying him.

And when she looked into the baby girl’s face some minutes later, she was sure to have done the right thing after all. Foolish or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is hardly proof read and only half thought through, i'm sorry but i hope you like it anyway <3


	3. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: Faustus’s path to realizing that he actually does really care for Zelda!

Faustus Blackwood was not someone who used the term “affection” lightly – or ever, for that matter – and he had spent a great deal of his life making sure that this might never change.

He had married Constance for money and to please his father who had arranged the match, suffering through her horrid cooking and boring tea parties. Whenever they fought she liked to throw things at him, no matter if it was a plate or the telephone or even an entire vase at some point. She had a way of finding things out about his affairs and liked to make him feel guilty about it for weeks after it had happened. Still, to the outside they tried to keep up the perfect facade. And it worked, most of the time.

In comparison to his wife’s heated temper Zelda Spellman was all cool and collected, usually wearing a facial expression which some might describe as stone cold. But around him she started to melt a little, and they could spend hours just talking about matters of worshipping or Satanic rituals.

Zelda had always been a fierce believer, sometimes maybe even more devoted than Faustus was himself. In the beginning that was his excuse, when the talking turned into something much more dangerous and thrilling, to clear his conscience. They continued it on and off through centuries, like magnets always drawing each other in but flinching if one got too close.

After his wife’s passing he had begun calling her to his home frequently, with the excuse that she might look after his son and help him care for the baby. He easily could have asked Prudence to do so, but it was just another excuse to have her around more often. And Zelda obeyed, as she always did, and so the meetings in his office now took place in his bed with a sleeping baby in the other room.

It wasn’t long until she stayed overnight for the first time, and as strange as it felt when he woke up to her body curled around his, he also sort of liked it. This was the first time he wondered whether he might really have developed some affection for the woman, and that threw him off so much he refused to see her for an entire week. Faustus preferred to keep things loose, avoid commitment as much as possible. He had done it the wrong way with Prudence’s mother all those years ago, that mistake was not to be made again.

But after seven days of staying away he gave in, showing up at the Spellman’s front door only to be greeted by Sabrina who was frowning suspiciously and barely agreeing to letting him into the house. He had almost begged Zelda to come with him that night, and the amusement in her eyes when she had listened to him speaking while drawing on her cigarette had almost made him regret the decision instantly. But eventually she had agreed and come with him, and that night they had fallen asleep on his living room couch with baby Judas in between them.

They never spoke about any of it, calling their relationship professional if anything at all, but he was aware that she had noticed the change between them as well. Sometimes her glance lingered a little too long on him, or he played with her hair in a way he usually wouldn’t. The little things started to add up, making Faustus wonder if it still was purely physical between them or if he indeed cared about her in some way. Love was not really something witches liked to feel – if they even were able to do so – but affection was a proper term to describe the feeling he got whenever he looked at her.

So it turned out that Faustus Blackwood did indeed care about something else than himself and his ambition, meaning his newborn son and the woman Judas would probably start to call mother at some point. And he couldn’t be more content with how the situation had turned out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to send me any prompts, hmu at my tumblr which is zeldaspellmaan! <3


	4. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: i would love it if you wrote a one-shot of a teen/early 20’s zelda finding out she’s pregnant with blackwoods baby (her boyfriend) - or a pregnancy scare?

Zelda felt the anxiety creeping over her skin, from head to toe. She was staring at the pregnancy test in her hands, the ones mortals used to find out whether or not they had gotten lucky. But there was nothing lucky for her about the result it showed, instead just pure horror.

Using a spell to determine had been too risky since she didn’t really know how to do it, and so she had decided to go to the local drugstore and purchase a test. The lady at the cash desk had smiled at her in the same way she probably smiled at every girl her age who bought such a thing, and Zelda had hurried outside the shop as quickly as possible.

Very slowly she sank down on the bathroom floor, letting the test drop to the floor. _This could not be happening._ They had been so careful, she had used a potion and even a spell… how could she still be pregnant? But the test said it very clearly, and she had heard that those things were always right so it had to be true. Besides she had gotten sick the last few mornings, the reason she had even taken the test. _In Satan’s name, what had she done to deserve this?_  
  
Her brother would totally murder her. Right at the spot. And her boyfriend? He would probably leave her and let her raise the baby on her own. He was not the type of guy sticking around when the girlfriend fell pregnant, definitely not. Then again they were only together for a few weeks, and it was not quite official yet either. Edward had no idea there was something happening. If he was to find out this way he would freak out…

Her hands were shaking when she got out of the bathroom, hurrying over into her room. She locked the door, just to be completely sure, and sat down on her bed with the test still in her hands. What was she supposed to do now? Edward was not home right now, but teaching at the Academy, and would only return in the evening. How long could she keep the secret from him?

 _And from Faustus_ _Blackwood_ _?_ He was teaching too, but usually stopped by after work to see her for some time. Actually he would be done quite soon. Now she felt even more desperate. What should she tell him? That she was too dumb to use the proper spell and was now pregnant with the baby of her teacher? Probably not the best way to dive deeper into this relationship, definitely not. Besides she was not ready to be a mother, not yet… she had barely turned eighteen. She didn’t want to be a teen mom.

Just this moment the doorbell rang and she was forced to get up to hurry downstairs. When she opened the door her heart sank a little. “Hey”, she muttered when noticing her boyfriend, biting her lip with anxiety.

“You’re happy to see me”, he noticed, kissing her briefly on the cheek and then inviting himself in.

Zelda followed him into the kitchen, where he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. “What’s wrong?” he wanted to know, hands drawing circles on her back. “You weren’t in class today.”   
  
Usually she would stop by during breaks and they would have some hot minutes in his office, but today she had skipped school with the excuse of being sick. Which was true perhaps, in a way. She took a deep breath, smiling nervously. That was not something she wished to elaborate on right now. Then again he probably already knew that something was wrong. “I felt sick this morning”, she muttered, playing with the ends of his hair.

Faustus smirked a little. “Sick? You’re not pregnant, are you?” he said teasingly, not realizing that the joke had just perfectly uncovered the truth.   
Zelda just stared at him, suddenly frozen. It felt like all the blood had left her body. Now she felt sick all over again. Very quickly she jumped from his lap and moved away.

It was pretty obvious now what was wrong, and he seemed to have understood just fine as well. His expression was a mixture of shock and disbelief. “You’re joking”, he began, almost with hope.

She pressed her lips together, trying very hard to keep herself from crying. This was all one huge nightmare. Slowly she shook her head. “I took a test”, she managed to say.

Faustus ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “And you’re sure it’s even mine?”   
  
Now that was quite the rude thing to say. She gasped a little. “What do you think how many guys I’ve slept with?” she hissed, quite enraged. Perhaps this relationship was not as serious as she had hoped.

He shrugged defensively. “How should I know?” It was obvious that he was just as mad about the situation as Zelda was. “But are you really sure?” he followed up.

Did he think she was dumb? “Of course I am, I took a test!” She crossed her arms defensively. After all she was eighteen, not eight. She knew how to do these things, for the most part at least. She had just skipped the lesson about safe contraception apparently.

Faustus was looking at her like he was just regretting the entire relationship, or whatever it was at this point. “Have you checked with a spell?” He rolled his eyes slightly. “Who knows how well mortal technology works.” His tone was almost unbothered. Like he had done this all before and was just reciting a certain protocol.

“No”, Zelda admitted. Although she didn’t plan to tell him that she just had no idea how to actually do it.

He huffed. “Fine.” Quickly he looked around himself. “We need a candle and some paper”, he told her with an authoritative voice.

Zelda obeyed, fetching the supplies and putting them down on the kitchen table. This was all making her quite nervous. She watched him lighting the candle, then handing her the paper to burn it. Carefully she held it into the flame, watching it crumble to ashes in front of her. Suddenly white smoke rose into the air. Her glance shifted to Faustus immediately.

To her great surprise he looked rather pleased with the result. “You’re not pregnant”, he informed her. “In that case the smoke would be red.”

Her jaw dropped open with surprise. “What?” That was actually the best news she had ever gotten in her life. A baby really would have ruined her life right now… although they were cute little things. But that could wait some more years.

“If that’s off the table”, Faustus continued, hands already on her waist to pull her closer. “We could move on to some more amusing things, couldn’t we?” His lips were trailing down her neck, over her jaw and collarbone.

Zelda was still rather shaken up about the whole issue. “Why did I feel morning sickness?” she asked, not quite able to concentrate on hooking up right now.

He sighed against her skin. “Don’t tell me you actually wanted a baby right now.” His lips were at the same height as hers again and his breath was creeping over her skin. “You should be relieved!”

Of course he was right, it would have been totally the wrong timing, but the idea of a little baby of her own… somehow she didn’t hate it. Although she should naturally. She smiled briefly. “Yes sure I am.” It sounded rather forced.

Faustus pulled away, eyeing her for a moment. His fingers were mindlessly running through her hair. “Maybe I should leave for today. You seem like you need some time for yourself.”

She bit her lip, considering the offer for a few seconds. But there were a few hours left until any other Spellman family member came home, and they could put those to good use still. “No I’m fine”, she ensured him, moving closer and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Please stay.” The last thing she wanted was to be alone right now.

He kissed her lips lightly, hands resting at her lower back. “Whatever you want”, he ensured her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to send me prompts - zeldaspellmaan on tumblr!<3


	5. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Zelda and Faustus getting into a very nasty fight with some serious magic involved.

It was late at night when Faustus came home, letting the door fall shut silently behind himself in order not to disturb his wife. He had been out with some other warlocks – and witches, he had to admit – from the Academy until late at night, and she was not supposed to find out.

But if Zelda was anything she was observant and she hardly missed anything that happened in her house. And so she was of course standing in the hallway when he entered, back leaned against the staircase and arms crossed. Her eyes were piercing green emeralds, almost making him freeze at the spot.

“Darling”, he greeted her casually, slipping out of his coat. Even he could smell the hint of a woman’s perfume on the fabric. “You’re still up”, he added swiftly.

Zelda’s gaze never wavered. “Where have you been?” she asked, entirely ignoring what he had just said.

Faustus sighed. This sort of control was why he usually liked to sneak back inside at this hour. “At work. I have my duties as High Priest, you know that.” He attempted to sound entirely calm.

But Zelda had a way of looking through his lies, her green eyes immediately sparkling with anger. “I can smell that cheap perfume all the way here, Faustus”, she hissed, although her face never changed. There was not the slightest hint of anger, only her tone giving her away. “Couldn’t you at least find a girl with some class?”

He rolled his eyes, walking through the hallway in direction of the stairs. “Darling I think you might need some sleep.”

Of course she blocked his way, arms still crossed. “You really think I don’t know, right?” Her tone was rather spiteful by now. “Edward told me all those years ago not to marry you, said you would never stay loyal to me…” She shook her head, blonde curls falling into her face. “I suppose he was right, wasn’t he?” Her eyes glared at him in anger. “At least you could have the decency to admit it instead of lying to my face!” She had gotten louder with the last words, the sound echoing from the high walls.

Faustus stayed silent, just staring at her with cold eyes.

“I’ll stay at my brother’s house for a while”, Zelda spit out, turning on her heel and walking past him through the room.

His finger’s curled around her wrist, pulling her back and pressing her backwards against the wall next to the stairs. “I don’t think so”, he whispered into her ear, lips very close to her skin. By now his own anger was beginning to creep up on him. She was foolish to think he would just let her leave like this.

Zelda tensed under his touch, and the next second the window next to the door exploded. A rain of glass shards fell to the floor. “Let go of me”, she said, very silently. There was not a hint of the rage which had just made the entire window shatter.

If ever, he loved her most like this. Slowly Faustus let go of her, releasing her wrist from his grip.

His wife’s cheeks were burning with fury, and she moved a few steps away from him. Next to her, their large antique floor vase exploded, its pieces almost hitting him.

Faustus huffed. This had been his favourite one. Zelda knew that well enough, of course. “Would you mind stopping to destroy our furniture?” he growled. She knew exactly how to push his buttons.

“ _Would you mind stopping to fuck every girl you see on the street?”_ Zelda snapped back, voice now much louder than before. Their neighbours were bound to hear at this point. Not that she ever cared for such matters.

By now this was getting ridiculous. “You’re overreacting, Zelda”, he replied, clenching his jaw. Witches had no laws about monogamy, not even in marriages. He was free to do whatever he liked. _Or whoever._

If looks could kill, he would have dropped dead just in this moment. His wife gave him such a crushing death stare as she had never before. “Then we might just as well get a divorce.” She pressed her lips together for a split second.

This just sent him over the edge. Above their heads the huge chandelier squeaked, and the next second it dropped down to the floor. If Zelda had not stepped away the last moment it would have been sure to hit her. She stared at him, jaw dropped and eyes wide. The floor was covered in broken glass. “Did you just try to _kill_ me?” she gasped.

That had not quite been the intention actually, although he couldn’t deny that sometimes it seemed like the easiest option. But Faustus would most definitely not let her get through with a divorce. That was for sure something her evil brother had planted inside her head. “Don’t be so dramatic about everything”, he told her, eyes skimming over the mess on the floor. Actually he had really liked that chandelier, and without its light the hall was awfully dark.

Zelda was still glaring at him as angrily as ever. “I’m going to bed”, she then declared, making her way through the shards towards the staircase. The glass was cracking under her heels.

This was her usual tactic when she was trying to make him feel guilty, and usually it worked and he apologized. But today he was truly angry, as the mess on the floor told. And so Faustus just huffed. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

His wife turned around on the first step, eyes cold as ice. But the rage was flushing over her face. “I wish I never married you.” It sounded bitter.

She had never said such a thing to his face before, and for a second he was truly struck by it. Sure he had the occasional affair here and there, but never anything lasting. Zelda was the one he always came back to. Which was why he found it hard to believe she could ever be serious. His hand reached out for her, his finger’s touching her wrist a lot softer this time.

Zelda seemed surprised at the gentle touch, but never pulled away. Her eyes just watched him with the same cool expression as before.

His thumb circled over the skin of her arm as he stepped onto the first stair as well, now at the same height as his wife. “You would have missed the face your brother made at our wedding”, he replied quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Edward Spellman’s mood at that day had been as bad as never before, and his expression sitting in the crowd of wedding guests had told everyone just what they needed to know about what he thought about his little sister’s choice in men.

Zelda smiled the faintest of smiles at the thought of that day, now pulling away from his touch. “I’m tired”, she stated, looking very much like she struggled to uphold the coldness in her voice. But the next second she was at the top of the staircase, letting the bedroom door fall shut behind herself.

Faustus stood alone in the hallway, the smell of her perfume still haunting the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any prompts, feel free to send me an ask on my tumblr zeldaspellmaan <3


	6. Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: What about an AU of your fic "Out of the ash I rise"? Like, what if both Zelda and Faustus completed all 7 tests and became High Priest/Priestess together ?

This had never happened, not in all those years the Church of Night had existed. It was a miracle, truly, something no one believed until having seen it with one’s own eyes. For the first time ever, there were two High Priests. Or one High Priest and one High Priestess, to be precise.

When Faustus had come out of the maze everyone had congratulated him, the men of the Council had cheered and clapped for him. But when Zelda had followed barely a minute later that applause had died and was replaced with silence, and unwillingness to accept that she had succeeded as well.

Afterwards there had been talking, arguing, and endless hours of praying. In the end they had both been crowned, king and queen of the coven to reign beside each other. And honestly, Zelda could not be more pleased. Surely she had hoped to reign alone, but at least this way they were both alive and content to have succeeded.

It was a Monday morning when Zelda slipped into the High Priest’s office, the one she and Faustus now shared.

He was sitting behind his desk, stacking files and books in front of him. His gaze shot up when she entered. “Where have you been?” he asked, watching her with a slight smirk on his face. “I missed you during Black Mass.”

Zelda sighed, walking through the room and sitting down on the desk just in front of him. “I got tied up with some stuff, sorry.” She had spent the entire morning with the Council, debating over schedules and teachers and profit and it had honestly been _very_ tiring. “The Council tried to block my idea about the extra hour of conjuring.”

Faustus furrowed his brows, letting his hands run over her legs. “But did they agree, eventually?”

Of course they had, Zelda had her own ways of making men do what she wanted. She smiled a little at the thought. “I handled it”, she replied vaguely. No need to elaborate on that particular topic.

He seemed to know what she was referring to, though, since he got up from his chair and moved closer towards her. “We’re quite the team”, he whispered against her lips, leaning his forehead against hers. His hands were running through her hair.

Zelda felt a shiver running down her spine. But there was something else which needed discussion. “My brother had something to discuss with us”, she began, pulling away slightly in order for her brain to work properly.

He tucked a loose curl behind her ear. “Edward is already using your new position for his benefit, I see.” Slowly he sat down in the chair again. “What does he want?”

Zelda bit her lip, playing with the seam of her skirt. “Permission to marry Diana.” The words blurted out, no way to be stopped.

Faustus raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re kidding!” If he had not liked her brother before, that had certainly reached its peak just in this moment.

Honestly she wished she did. But it was the hard truth. Therefore she shook her head. Her brother had begged her to consider the offer, talk it through with Faustus. _He will listen to you,_ Edward had said. _Make him understand that I love her._ But that was so much easier said than done.

Her boyfriend looked at her like she had gone crazy. “The woman is mortal”, Faustus exclaimed, shaking his head. “It’s against the law.”

Zelda disagreed. “Actually there is no such law written anywhere. It is just the _usual_ thing to do.” Why was she even doing this? She took a deep breath. “He loves her, Faustus.” That was the only reason to explain Edward’s mad idea.

Faustus sighed, reaching for her hand and drawing little circles on her skin with his thumb. “We can’t”, he replied, almost sorry.

She remained silent for a moment, just concentrating on his touch on her skin. It took a few seconds until she answered. “What if it were me?” she asked quietly. “If I was mortal. Wouldn’t you feel the same way as Edward?” This was not the kind of sentiment she usually felt, especially not concerning her brother’s mortal girlfriend, but he had managed to really make her think about this when he had tried to convince her earlier. Edward knew her too well after all.

Faustus’ eyes shot up to meet hers, examining her face for a moment. “You know I’d do anything for you.” It was not a question, just a simple statement.

But yes, she knew indeed. Sometimes it scared her, the kind of feelings they shared. Zelda pressed her lips together, still wringing her hands. “So you agree?” she wanted to know, meeting his eyes once more.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair, but never let go of her hand. “I’ll consider it.” It sounded like defeat.

That was more than she had hoped for, and a slight smile formed on her lips. Then her glance shifted over to the paper he was writing on. “Is that the updated time table?” she wanted to know, studying the words. A change of topic would do well right now.

He nodded, watching as she slipped from the desk and instead sat down in his lap. “I extended the conjuring lessons”, he explained, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. His lips pressed a light kiss to the side of her neck for a brief second.

Zelda leaned against him, feeling the warmth of his body against hers. It was the most comforting place she had ever known. “Do you think we can leave early tonight?” she wondered, wanting nothing more but to slip into a hot bath and then into Faustus’ bed. But being High Priestess took much more work than she had expected.

He sighed, his breath dancing over the skin of her neck. “I wish I could say yes. But we have tests to grade, you know.”

Zelda turned around slightly, just so that she could face him. “I thought ruling together meant spending more time”, she whispered, almost disappointed. Although being the most powerful figures in the coven definitely had a nice ring to itself.

His hand wandered over her back. “I’m quite content with how much time we are spending together”, he replied, leaning forward to place a light kiss on her lips. “But the earlier we can get on with actual work the sooner we can leave”, he added.

Zelda rolled her eyes, only slowly moving away to stand up. He was right, of course, but working together was so much more interesting if they got to have some fun in between.   
  
Still she was more than happy that they had both made it, and were able to lead the Church of Night together. Because she was sure that together, they could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts at zeldaspellmaan on tumblr <3


	7. Midwife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Zelda is deeply hurt when Faustus asks her to be Constance's midwife because long ago they were supposed to be married - and then their engagement was resolved when Zelda turned out unable to have children (and therefore unable to provide an heir). Maybe something about how she 'dealt' with that humiliation then and now and what Faustus thinks about it?

It was dark in the Spellman Sister’s Mortuary, the only light coming from the end of Zelda’s gleaming cigarette. Outside the moon was hidden behind clouds, and it was raining. The wood seemed to ache under its weight. It was barely past the witching hour, but everyone else had already gone to sleep. Only Zelda sat here, kept awake by her own thoughts.

 _Why had she even accepted the offer?_ Now she was stuck with being Constance’s midwife, with no way out of this misery. She should have just said no, excused herself and left the High Priest’s office. But something had held her back, something about the way his dark eyes had glared at her, with a certain way of hurt and pleading within them.

Of course she knew how urgently Faustus wanted an heir, had felt his wrath herself whenever it did not work out. And Constance surely knew it as well, whenever she miscarried.

Faustus and her had been a long time ago, a time when things had been different. When there had been no Sabrina or Ambrose, just herself and Hilda and Edward. For months they had hidden away from her brother’s glances, stolen moments and kisses whenever she could. Edward had been everything but happy when Faustus had asked for her hand in marriage, but excepted it silently because Zelda had begged him to do so.   
  
She took a drag of her cigarette, the bitter taste of ash filling her mouth. It felt like another lifetime ago.

The engagement had barely lasted two months, until Faustus had gotten bored with her. She had been ever aware of the other women he was courting, noticed the foreign perfumes and lipstick stains on his clothes. But she never said a word. Until the day where he had asked her why she was not pregnant yet, surely they had tried often enough. Back then she had brushed it off, told him it was nothing and she would certainly carry a child soon enough.

Another draw from the cigarette. The smoke danced through the air in front of her when she reached for her whiskey glass on the table and emptied it with one sip. The alcohol burned in her throat.

She had tried everything back then, everything to make her engagement hold. To keep the family honour.   
  
Every fertility spell she could find, even potions and drinks. But nothing worked. Until one day she asked the Dark Lord directly, demanded to know an answer. And he responded, and she realized that it would never be. She would never be able to give Faustus what he desired most of all. _An heir to continue the Blackwood legacy._

And so he had left her, from one day to the other. Without a word, without a consolation. Zelda had fled to Europe afterwards, spending a decade travelling until finally returning to Greendale for her niece’s birth.

When she had seen him again she had felt barely anything else but melancholy, much more sad about never having a baby of her own than about loosing him. Only when she had found out about Constance her heart had begun to hurt, when she had heard the rumours about her pregnancy.

But those things were in the past, and Zelda knew better than to stir them up once more. Being a midwife was her job, nothing more. She would do as she was told, since it was what she did best. And Faustus obviously still placed his trust in her. _Or had he only asked because he knew she still cared?_ One could never know with Faustus Blackwood.

She drew on her cigarette, watching the raindrops run down the window glass. Somewhere an owl was screaming.

She had Sabrina now, and she loved her like a daughter. It didn’t matter that she would never have children of her own. She would be a terrible mother, anyway. Or so she liked to tell herself, whenever the thought crossed her mind. And so she had told herself when Faustus had spoken the words, looked deep into her eyes and asked her to be a midwife to the woman who was supposed to give him what she never could.

Zelda took a deep breath, feeling something like sadness clench around her heart. It didn’t matter now, what was done was done. It was useless to live in the past.

And so she got herself together, finishing her cigarette and making her way upstairs to go to bed. After all she had a midwife appointment tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to send me prompts, do so at my tumblr @zeldaspellmaan <3


	8. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17 from [this list](http://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list): a kiss to hide from bad guys.

“I still don’t understand why you brought me here”, Zelda said for what felt like the hundredth time. She was standing next to the High Priest, right in the city of Greendale.

Faustus seemed close to rolling his eyes, a slight smirk around his lips. “I told you, we are looking for witch hunters.”  
  
She raised an eyebrow, looking around herself. The alleyway seemed deserted, not a single mortal in sight. The witch hunters had terrorized the coven for weeks now, but there had never been any indication of who or where they might be. Why would they suddenly show up in just _this_ street? Highly unlikely. But one did not simply refuse the High Priest’s wishes, and so Zelda had come along and here they were now.

Faustus continued walking, around a corner and onto the main street of Greendale. The cinema was somewhere around here, and the restaurant where Sabrina liked to meet up with her mortal friends. But it was almost the witching hour, and naturally the shops were closed already.

Suddenly two figures appeared in front of them, standing within the shadow of one of the buildings. They seemed to be talking, heads tucked together and lips moving.

“Faustus”, Zelda began, but he had already reached for her wrist to hold her back. The sudden touch made her shiver for a second.

He turned slightly towards her, pushing her back so she would be leaned against one of the shop windows. Behind her, a neon sign read _closed._ Out of a sudden their bodies were really close. “Can you see what they’re doing?” he asked, voice has calm as if he was chatting about the weather, not two potentially deadly witch hunters. But the authoratative undertone never left. After all he was still her High Priest.

Zelda tried to glance over subtly, obviously not wanting to raise their attention. “Talking”, she replied quietly. Suddenly something gleamed in the dim light of the street lamp, and for a split second one of them was holding a gun. “They are armed”, she added.

“I see”, Faustus responded, eyes still fixed on hers. If this was all but a cover, he was doing an awful good job. “Have they noticed us yet?”

Zelda leaned her head against the glass, watching the two figures move. They appeared to be done talking, one of them shoving the gun into the pocket of his jacket. The other one was just lifting his gaze, and for a second Zelda felt like they were having eye contact. Although it was much too dark for that. A shiver ran over her spine. “I suppose they have now”, she stated, trying to keep her voice as unbothered as possible.

The High Priest glanced over to the men walking towards them for a second, a frown on his face. The expression in his eyes was unreadable. “Very well then”, he replied, turning back to face Zelda.

Their eyes met for a moment, and the next second his lips were on hers. Zelda was much too surprised for any sort of reaction other than letting him press her more tightly against the shop window, fingers curling up in the fabric of his jacket.

Naturally this was _not_ the first time he had ever kissed her, but their last kiss had been before he had been married to Constance and she barely remembered anything else than being blackout drunk that night.

Faustus let his fingers run through her hair, caress her cheeks. She had no idea if the men had already passed them, or were still doing so, but when he suddenly let go of her it was just as unexpected as when he had started the kiss. Zelda sank back against the glass, taking a moment to reorder her thoughts. She stared at him, heart nearly jumping out of her chest. It had been some time since she had been kissed like that.

The High Priest on the other hand entirely ignored her, eyes following the two figures disappearing in the darkness a few meters away from them. “We need to follow them”, he said, as unbothered as ever.

Zelda was still catching her breath, but she was quick to nod. “Of course”, she replied, proudly noticing how calm her voice was.

He eyed her for a moment, as if to search her expression for something but never finding it. Then he walked away, so she needed to hurry in order to follow him.

“They didn’t notice anything, did they?” Zelda asked, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. Her hair was probably a mess where his fingers had run through it, so she tried her best to look like nothing had happened. Although the memory of his lips on hers was still haunting her mind. 

The High Priest smirked, the way he always did. “I doubt it”, he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to send me any prompts at my tumblr @zeldaspellmaan


	9. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: The night where the Greendale 13 come back but this time Constance doesn’t go into labor. Blackwood is worried/concerned about the fact that Zelda is not there

Faustus looked around himself, scanning the halls of the Academy. Next to him Constance was leaning against the wall, with an expression as unbothered as it could get. But he was looking for someone specific, someone he would recognize anywhere.

 _But she wasn’t here._  
  
For a second he felt anger flush through his veins, anger about how she had disobeyed his command, stayed away although it had been his explicit statement that everyone should come to the Academy tonight. But Zelda Spellman had a mind of her own, so much he knew.

“Husband”, Constance interrupted him, one hand resting on her belly and one on her forehead. “I will go lie down in your office, if you don’t mind”, she said with her usual pressed attitude, challenging his glance with her own.

Faustus made a quick dismissive gesture in her direction, already looking back down at the crowd of people. None of the Spellman’s were here, as it seemed. It seemed as if they wanted to take on the Greendale Thirteen on their own. Immediately something like worry rose inside him, although he could not quite tell why exactly. _Why did he even care about Zelda’s fate?_

This surely had been Sabrina Spellman’s idea, since the teenager had inherited all of her father’s dangerous ideas as it seemed. Perhaps she was trying to protect the mortals of Greendale, and knowing Zelda he was aware that she would do everything necessary to protect her niece. She had always been this way.

Suddenly very determined Faustus turned around and walked down the hallway, the voices of the other witches singing their spells echoing through the entire building. Outside the Greendale Thirteen were already trying to break inside, their magic almost visible in the air. Whoever had turned them onto this path must have had a really good reason, but Satan knew who they were… Faustus was dying to know.

He focused his mind on Zelda, pictured her strawberry blonde curls, that judging look in her green eyes whenever a student messed up during choir practice, the clicking of her heels on the floors of the Academy. And then barely a second later she was standing in front of him, stumbling for a second and allowing for him to catch her.

“Faustus”, she gasped, steadying herself and pulling at the skirt of her dress to smooth it out. Then she looked around herself. “What are you doing?” she hissed, eyes sparkling with something close to anger.

He remained utterly calm, careful not to show how relieved he was that she was here with him now. Just seeing her face brought him an odd sense of comfort. “I brought you here”, he stated, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Zelda let out a sharp breath. “I need to go back”, she argued, shaking her head. “My family needs me!”

Now that was not something he could let her do, unfortunately. The rest of the Spellman family interested him _very_ little. Ambrose, maybe. “I’ve bound you to the Academy”, he replied, still very calm. “You can not leave.”  
  
Her eyes sparkled with anger as she faced him again. “My family needs me!” she repeated, just more urgent this time. She really didn’t seem to understand.

“ _But I need you here!”_ Faustus hissed, without thinking about the words. They were followed with instant regret. He shouldn’t have said such a thing, not when he had a pregnant wife waiting in his office. Having sex was one thing, not uncommon in witch culture even, but developing feelings for someone else… that was a different affair entirely.

Zelda was staring at him, with an expression which was ranking between surprise and confusion. Her jaw had dropped a little, and she appeared to be speechless. _Very_ uncommon for Zelda Spellman.

Since he had realized his own mistake now, Faustus gave his best to brush it off. “But if you would rather put yourself in danger and face the Thirteen on your own, go ahead!” he was quick to add, never losing the careless tone in his voice. It sounded indeed like he didn’t mind. Which he did greatly actually.

Zelda huffed slightly, almost annoyed. Her green eyes were gleaming. “Unbind me from the Academy, then”, she replied, looking up to him like she wanted to prove a point. In this moment she reminded him a lot of Edward.  
  
Faustus felt a slight twist in his stomach when he released her from the spell, knowing just well that Zelda would teleport right back to her family, into whatever dangerous situation they had gotten themselves into. _It was probably all Sabrina’s fault._ That teenager… she was unbearable, especially regarding her connections with mortals.

Still, Zelda had not left right away. Although free from the spell, she was still standing just in front of him. Her eyes were fixed on him, like she was searching for something but never finding it. At some point she turned away, as if to leave.

He didn’t think about what to do next twice, didn’t realize that any second Constance might step out of his office next door, or that someone else might see. Instead he just reached for Zelda’s wrist, pulling her back slightly and leaned down to kiss her.

If she was at all surprised by this she never showed, only pressed herself closer against him and buried her hands in the collar of his shirt. They remained like that for a second, neither of them realizing what they were even doing.

Faustus cleared his throat when he broke away, subtly smoothing out his clothes. Zelda’s nails had a way to tear holes into the fabric, but today she had been gentle. That would have been hard to explain to Constance if she saw.

“I need to go”, Zelda stated, still a little out of breath. She was wringing her hands rather nervously.

He felt the strong urge to hold her back, but he knew that it wasn’t fair if he did so by force and words would never convince her, no matter how rational they might be. Also he didn’t want to admit how much he had grown fond of her, and how much he just enjoyed her being around. So instead of interfering he just shrugged, as unbothered as possible. “As you wish.”

Zelda’s green eyes met his for a brief second, then she disappeared within the air in front of him. The scent of her perfume was still lingering.

For a moment he just stared into the empty spot where she no longer stood, but then turned and walked away as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to send me prompts at tumblr, my url is @leticia-spellman <3 (i changed it recently if anyone is confused)


	10. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Zelda and Faustus just being sexy, sharing a cigarette and kissing because they totally forgot themselves and refused to move from the couch where they made love.

The end of Zelda’s cigarette was gleaming in the dim light, only matched by the little bit of moonlight which fell through the window. The room was dark apart from that, not a single candle was lit. Neither her nor Faustus had dared to draw any attention to them at this hour, fearing one of the Academy’s teacher’s might wake up and catch them.

The two of them were curled up on the couch, her head resting on his chest while she inhaled the bitter smoke.

Faustus’ fingers were loosely twisting her hair, but now he reached for the cigarette. “You should really quit smoking”, he stated, just like that, while taking a short drag himself.

She huffed, turning around so she could face him. “Concerned about my health, suddenly?” she teased him, biting her lip while watching the smoke dance around them through the air. In the moonlight it was reflecting silver.

His hands caressed her cheek for a moment, following the lines of her jaw. Then he handed her the cigarette. “We don’t want you to end up with lung cancer, do we?” His now free hand was running over her naked back, sending shivers racing over her spine.

Zelda rolled her eyes, tapping off the excess ash and letting it crumble onto the floor. Then she lifted the cigarette to her lips again, leaving a lipstick stain on the filter. Actually she had started with the smoking because everyone in Europe was doing it, but by now it was more out of rebellious spirit to drive her brother mad. She shrugged as an answer, blowing the smoke into his face. “Perhaps I just don’t care.”

Once again he took the cigarette from her, but this time putting it out on the wooden floor and throwing it away. Then he pulled her closer against him, until their faces almost touched. “Perhaps I care.” His lips were barely brushing over hers, the lightest of touches. His fingers were running down her back.

She leaned forward to kiss him, teeth digging into his bottom lip and softly tearing at it. The kiss tasted of cigarettes and whiskey, the empty bottle still somewhere on the floor.

But he broke away much too soon, glancing over to the clock on the wall. “The sun rises soon. We should get back to our rooms.”   
  
Zelda rolled her eyes, fingers still playing with his hair. “We still have at least two hours”, she replied, almost disappointed. She didn’t want to leave this room, ever again perhaps.

He sighed, pressing a light kiss onto her neck. “Someone might notice.” Gently he pushed her away, so she would sit upright on the sofa. “You were the one who wanted to keep it a secret”, he reminded her, while searching for his clothes on the floor.

Zelda lit another cigarette. He was right of course, but she had only suggested that because of her brother. If Edward knew… Still she didn’t want to leave just yet. The thought of lying alone in her bed, without Faustus to press herself against, suddenly seemed terribly lonely.

He threw her dress over to her, already slipping into his shirt. “Unless you plan to walk around like this, I would advice you to get dressed”, he commented, smirking slightly.

She drew on her cigarette, attempting to close her bra one-handed. Naturally, she failed. Therefore she had to stand up, handing Faustus the cigarette and closing the hook of her bra before quickly slipping into her dress.

His eyes were resting on her, while he was silently tapping off the ash from her cigarette before taking a drag himself. The smoke wavered around him like a silver cloud. “They really taste disgusting”, he muttered, shaking his head a little. “I don’t get the appeal.”

“You get used to it”, Zelda responded, shrugging and taking her cigarette back. By now the bitter taste was simply familiar to her.

Faustus raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything else. He simply watched her finish dressing, taking the empty whiskey bottle from the floor and letting it disappear inside his pocket. “One more thing”, he noted.

She turned around to face him, utterly surprised when suddenly he kissed her, with such force she might as well have fallen over. But her fingers curled up in his shirt, steadying herself. His tongue flicked into her mouth, tracing over her bottom lip for a moment. It was so easy to get lost in the kiss, to forget the world was even moving.

But then they broke apart, and everything returned to normal. Zelda cleared her throat, normalising her breathing. _That_ had been unexpected. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow?” she asked, running a hand through her hair. She must look like a mess by now.

Faustus smirked, already at the door. “Until tomorrow, then.” He looked at her one last time, eyes sparkling. Then he was gone.

Zelda lingered for another moment, raising her hand to touch her lips where his had been only a moment before. The smell of his cologne was still heavy in the air. But then she dropped her hand, just realizing what she was doing, and hurried back to her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is barely proof read i apologize but i wrote it late at night <3


	11. Vienna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Faustus hands the choir I over to Zelda because he knows about her past ventures in the european operas if Bach, Heydn and Mozart (etc).

“Sister Zelda”, a voice said behind her, and she turned around in the hallway. She had originally only come to drop Sabrina off, but the teenager had been struggling to find the right classroom and therefore Zelda had lead the way. She had studied here as well, after all.

So now she was being eyed up by the High Priest, standing in front of her. “Faustus”, she noted, deliberately using his first name. Somehow the Academy of Unseen Arts made her nostalgic.

“Can we discuss something?” he asked, a vague gesture in direction of his office following. It sounded rather serious.

Zelda nodded, following the High Priest into the room. She couldn’t imagine what he would like to talk about other than her niece misbehaving again, which did not exactly lift her mood in any way. “If this is about Sabrina-” she began, but was interrupted.

Faustus pushed the door shut loudly. But his voice was all the more calm. “It is not”, he responded, sinking down on his chair and offering her the other one.

Carefully Zelda sat down, running a hand through her hair. What else would the High Priest want to discuss with her? She smiled, trying to remain entirely comfortable. “What is it about then?” she wanted to know.

His eyes rested on her for a moment, like he was trying to remember her face. “Constance is in her third trimester now”, he began, sounding as unbothered as if he was talking about the weather. His gaze never wavered. “I was thinking she might need some more rest, which was why I need someone else to take care of the Satanic Choir.” It was not phrased like a question, but the intention was clear enough.

Zelda shifted uncomfortably in her chair, wringing her hands. This was not something she had expected, nor wanted to happen. “I have the mortuary to care about”, she replied, still wearing the stiff smile. It was no more than a cheap excuse, naturally.

He raised a brow at her. “Your sister and Ambrose can deal with it”, he shrugged, leaning back in his chair. His eyes never left her.

“I haven’t performed with a choir in…” she made a pause. “ _Decades.”_ He knew just well enough when she had done it the last time, no need to elaborate. After all Faustus had been there with her, in Vienna all those years ago.

This time he smirked a little. “I’m certain you haven’t lost your talent.”

 _Why did he insist on bringing this up right now?_ Zelda gave her best to uphold the smile. “That part of my life is over.” She met his eyes. “And we are no longer in Europe, Faustus.” A few seconds passed in silence. “Or twenty, for that matter”, she added. They had been some busy ten years, the time she had spent in Europe, some of them in the Vienna State Opera. But the past was the past, and some things were better left forgotten.

He stood up from his chair, walking around the desk and leaning against it. Now he was facing her directly. “I’m not asking you to return to Europe and continue your opera career”, he argued, frowning a little. “The Satanic Choir is barely comparable.”

Zelda leaned back in her chair, sighing silently. She couldn’t refuse, anyway. No matter how many emotions it stirred back up within her head. “Why ask me?” she wanted to know, looking up.

His hand reached out to touch her face, lifting her chin up gently. “Because you are the best”, he said silently, eyes seeming to burn holes into her skin.

For the second she thought – or perhaps hoped – that he would lean forward and kiss her, kiss her the way he had done it that day in the Opera. But then he let go of her, straightening his tie and getting back to his seat.

Zelda cleared her throat. Times were different now. Like she said, they were no longer in Europe. And Faustus was married, and Constance pregnant. There was no room for sentimentality in his life.

“So will you do it?” he asked, interrupting her thoughts. For the first time it sounded like a question. Like she indeed had a choice.

She sighed. “I will start first thing tomorrow.” The smile on his face was enough to tell her that he was predicted the answer, known that she could not resist the temptation of being able to sing again. She hadn’t dared to do it in so many years. Not since the doctor’s appointment. Not since she had left the Opera – and Vienna – to never come back.

“Very well, then”, Faustus responded, eyes already back on his work. “You can see yourself out.”

Of course she could. Slowly Zelda got up, leaving the office quickly and hurrying out of the Academy. Her mind was still occupied, reliving the last days in the Austrian capital like it had only been yesterday. She had always loved Vienna, every part of the city. And so had Faustus, for a time.

She lifted her hand to her throat. Back then the doctor had told her she would not be able to sing anymore, at least not for a couple of years. That night she had left Europe behind herself, and come back to Greendale. Without a word, without anything. When she had met Faustus for the next time, he had already been married to Constance.

A sick feeling rose inside Zelda’s stomach when she left the Academy building behind herself, but also a sense of relief. She wouldn’t like to be Lady Blackwood, go through what Constance had to endure since Faustus was everything but discreet about his outer marital affairs for the most part… everyone in the coven knew.

Perhaps it had all been fate, destined to happen this way. Perhaps losing her voice back then had been the Dark Lord telling her to drop the dangerous game she was playing, and let Faustus Blackwood go once and for all.

_If only that had worked out…_


	12. Vienna II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is basically a companion piece to my last one shot Vienna (chapter 11), which takes place years before the previous one.

It was a February evening in the middle of Vienna, the Austrian capital covered in snow like never before. The buildings were gleaming white in the light of the street lamps, and everything was crowded because all the snow had made driving nearly impossible. It was freezing cold outside, too, therefore Zelda was happy to be inside.

The warmth of the Opera house hugged her like an embrace, the empty rows of red seats and the high balconies which were usually restless with people giving it a different atmosphere than usual. It was silent, utterly silent. Outside only the wind was howling.

It was very different than during her performances, and for a moment she felt very at peace. This was where she belonged, where she felt at home.

Zelda was standing in the middle of the empty stage, eyes drifting up when a sound disturbed the quiet. Her lips curved up a little, and she couldn’t hide the little smile. “I thought you were in Berlin”, she said, watching him climb the stairs up to her.

Faustus Blackwood’s hair was wet from the snow, little flakes still clinging to his jacket. “I got bored”, he replied, shrugging. He looked around himself, through the empty hall. “I missed the architecture.”

She raised an eyebrow, watching him approach her. “The architecture...” she mused, almost naturally wrapping her arms around his neck. His skin was damp and cold against hers.

The kiss took her breath away, letting whatever else she might have said slip from her mind. Her fingers scrapped against the skin of his neck, playing with the end of his hair.

One of his hands was resting on her lower back, pressing her close against him. “Perhaps not _just_ the Opera”, he breathed against her ear, placing a kiss on the skin. Then he let go of her, as swift as he had pulled her in.

Zelda took a deep breath, glancing over to him. She had never understood what had brought him to Vienna three years ago, after all she had known him from her home town Greendale. Back then Zelda had left to pursue her Opera career, with quite the success, and when she had sat in the small Austrian Bar she had never expected to see him, of all people, walking around the corner. At that point she had called it fate.   
  
Sometimes he left for travelling – Berlin, Prague, Paris – but never stayed away for more than a few months. And he always came back to her, in whatever way.

All Zelda had ever wanted was to be a singer, stand on a stage and pour her heart into the music, and Vienna had given her this chance. A one in a million opportunity. Which was why she never left with him, always denied his offers. Germany had nothing to offer her, and so she had not accompanied him to Berlin five months ago. But now he was standing here, like no time had passed at all.

“Why are you back?” she asked into the silence. His previous answer was barely sufficient, not was it necessarily the truth.

Faustus turned around to face her, standing very close again. “I missed you”, he replied, eyes sparkling in the bright electric light of the Opera. “You would have liked Berlin.”  
  
She doubted that, but then again he barely knew her. _Did they even know each other at all?_ His eyes told her nothing of that. She had never even told her brother that she had met Faustus here, not wanting to anger him in any way since the two of them had never gotten along. The again, Edward barely told her any of his business either.

Faustus let his fingers run through her hair. “The Opera Ball is in a few days”, he said, suddenly, out of context. There was a slight smirk on his lips.

She raised a brow at him. “So?”

To her surprise he sighed, pulling her into his embrace once more. It was so natural by now, like their bodies melting together. Zelda’s forehead was leaned against his, while she curled her fingers up in the fabric of his wet jacket. There were still little snowflakes here and there.

“We could go together”, he offered, tone very serious. His lips placed a kiss on top of her cheekbone. “Have some fun before I leave again.”   
  
_Leave again._ The words made her heart burn. Immediately Zelda pulled back. “Where are you going this time?” she asked, careful not to make any of her emotions show.

Faustus eyed her for a moment. “London. I have some business which needs attending.”

He never told her what it was. Sometimes he gave her bits and pieces of information, talking about patrols and missions which had to be done. Then again he said it was too dangerous to share, secrets of the coven never to be exposed. Perhaps he just had a different woman waiting in every city.

Zelda lifted her gaze. She could never tell if he was lying to her. “Fine”, she replied. But was anything really fine? Quickly she turned away.

But he caught her wrist. “I told you, you can come with me.” His lips were resting against her ear, his breath against the skin sending shivers over her spine.

Sitting in a foreign city just waiting for him was definitely _not_ what she wanted to spend her days doing, and so Zelda just sighed. “I can’t”, was all she responded. How could she even trust him? Witches were not exactly known for their ability to stay loyal to one partner. Although they had never truly defined the relationship in the first place.

“Let’s go to the Ball”, Faustus interrupted her thoughts, caressing her cheek. “You are the star of the Opera, they will want you to be there anyway.”

That was not entirely wrong, but he always found a way to convince her. And so she nodded, leaning against him slightly. “Alright.”

The smirk was back on his face, and he kissed her shortly. “You know I always love coming back here”, he whispered against her lips.

Zelda smiled, but her mind said something different. _Did she really know, or just liked to think that she did?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i described the opera well enough, i've only been there once so idk if everything is right. but i hope you liked it <3


	13. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompts: Zelda makes Faustus jealous with an old flame & “I don’t love you. You know that. You’re my obsession. My addiction.” - for Spellwood

Zelda could feel his eyes on herself, following her every move. The High Priest was staring at her blatantly enough to make everyone else notice, but he didn’t seem to care. With every flip of hair, every bat of her long eyelashes his gaze seemed to pierce holes into her back, and it was _really_ hard for Zelda to ignore by now.

She was standing in the Academy’s hallway, just having finished choir practice, and was engaging in a conversation with another Professor, a visitor from London. The two of them had some history, some which went way back to the time she had spent in London, but as she was leaning in closer to listen to his words she remembered that Faustus probably knew all about it. Which was the reason he was freaking out.

Zelda smiled to herself, shifting closer to the other man and running a hand through her hair. He was married, the ring gleaming on his finger, but that had never bothered her before.

Suddenly Faustus was behind her, one hand on her lower back. It felt like burning. “Sister Zelda”, he half-growled, jaw clenched so tight it might as well snap any second. “A word in my office.” He was moving before even hearing her answer.

She gave the other man an apologetic smile, very well knowing that if she didn’t follow the High Priest right now she would greatly regret it later. Besides she sort of wanted to find out what he was about to do once the door closed.

Faustus threw the door shut behind him so hard Zelda was almost hit by it, making her frown a little. She had not seen him this mad since… Paris, probably. But that had been decades ago, and hardly important right now.

Which was why she was very surprised when suddenly his lips were on hers, and they crashed backwards against the door. Perhaps it would have hurt if Zelda had not been too occupied with Faustus’ lips on hers, his hands already opening the front buttons of her blazer. Now that was a quick change of mood.

His hot breath was making her shiver, his teeth digging into the skin of her neck. She was barely able to get a word out. “I can recall you saying _a word in my office_ ”, she half-gasped, acting like she had not known very well how it would eventually end. After all she had hoped for it, deliberately pushed his buttons.

He pulled back slightly, gripping her chin to force her to look at him. The touch was everything but gentle. “What is he doing here?” he demanded to know.

Zelda raised an eyebrow. “Who?” she asked, although it was obvious. She felt herself pressed tighter against the door, suddenly wondering whether she might get bruises from the pressure.

“You know who”, Faustus growled, kissing her again. His hands tore at the blazer, freeing her shoulders. Undressing was not really one of his strengths.

It pleased her to know that she was able to push him this far, but there was a little voice in her head always wondering _why._ Why he even cared. Because there had never been an explanation, not today and not all those years ago in Europe. She pulled away then, as far as possible with the door behind her. “It got you quite worked up as I see”, she commented, trying not to sound too amused.

His dark eyes gleamed. Then suddenly, he moved away.

Zelda sank against the hard wood of the door, watching the High Priest turn his back towards her. Suddenly she wondered if this was Paris all over again. Back then, he had turned her away too. She bit her lip, taking a step towards him. Was he also thinking about Paris, did he even remember? There was no way to tell with Faustus Blackwood. “Can I take my leave?” she asked into the silence, more to see his reaction than because she actually wanted to leave.

Faustus turned around again, eyes having grown even darker. He pulled her in at the wrist, with such force that she stumbled against him. Then his lips were back on hers, tongue flicking into her mouth.

This was something that had always fascinated her, the way he could go from hot to cold and back in literal seconds. Her nails dug deep into the fabric of his shirt. “Why do you even care?” she breathed against his lips, although regretting the words even an instant later. This was the question she had never dared to speak aloud in decades, of fear what the answer might be.

The High Priest’s expression was ice cold, but his eyes seemed to be burning. “I don’t love you. You know that.” There was something hidden behind the words she couldn’t quite grasp, a far longing unable to really be seen. _Had he loved her back in Paris?_

Zelda’s mouth opened slightly, she wished to speak, but no words came out.

His lips found her ear, every breath of his sending a shiver down her spine. “You’re my obsession.” A kiss onto the skin of her earlobe. “My addiction.” Another one on her neck.

She felt like fainting, collapsing straight into his arms.

And then, like he had suddenly realized what he had been saying, he pushed her away.

Zelda fell back against the door, the unexpectant movement taking her by surprise. Perhaps she had hit her head a little too hard and just imagined those last words. Slowly she straightened her blazer, closing the buttons he had ripped open.

The High Priest sat down behind his desk, seeming as calm and unbothered like nothing had ever happened. Only the messy hair told the story of her fingers running through it. “You can see yourself out”, he said into the silence, not even looking up.

Zelda huffed silently, turning around to take her leave. Should there ever come a day were Faustus Blackwood’s actions made sense? Most likely not.


	14. Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: I really miss reading some couple/fluffy spellwood. I was wondering if you could write something please! & i would loooove it if you could write a prompt of spellwood if they had been together while sabrina was growing up. and she knew him as her uncle.

Zelda was sitting in her office, legs stretched out and resting on top of her desk and a book in her hands. She had been forced to endure an hours long Council session today and was just waiting for Faustus to finish his seminars so they could finally get home.

Eventually there was a knock on the door, and her husband slipped into the room.

Her gaze travelled up from the book, a slight smile forming on her lips. “What took you so long?” she asked, watching him walk towards her.

“Oh you know”, he sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her out of the chair, sitting her down on the desk. “the usual stuff”, he finished the sentence, pressing a light kiss onto her cheek. Their faces were the same height now.

She wrapped her legs around his body, pressing herself tighter against him. One whole day without him clearly was too long. “Edward and Diana are going out tonight”, she said into the silence, fingers playing with the ends of his hair. “I promised we would watch Sabrina for the night.” Her niece was a girl of five, sweet and delicate but also incredibly stubborn if she didn’t get her wishes. Her brother liked to joke that this was Zelda’s influence on her.

Faustus shrugged. “We can stay at your house then”, he offered, placing another kiss on her cheek. His breath crept over her skin, making her shiver. Then he moved towards her neck, softly nibbling at the skin.

Zelda sighed, fully aware that this couldn’t continue right now. They needed to get to the Spellman house and watch over Sabrina, before her parents left. Hilda was staying overnight on a field trip with the Academy, so she wasn’t available as a babysitter. “We should really get going”, she muttered, although not sounding nearly as convincing as she should.

His lips found hers, kissing her for a moment. Then he pulled away, lips brushing over hers ever so slightly. Not a second later they were in the Spellman house, Zelda sitting on the kitchen table. “Happy?” he asked, a smirk on his lips. His fingers played with the ring on her finger, the engagement ring. It seemed like ages away when he had asked her to marry him. 

Zelda nodded, just noticing her niece standing in the doorframe. “Sabrina”, she remarked, jumping from the table.

The little girl smiled, her eyes travelling over her Aunt. “Are we going to watch Disney movies tonight, Aunt Zee?” That was their usual routine, and the little girl's favourite past time. Apart from casting spells, naturally. A habit Diana immensely disliked already. 

Faustus laughed, picking Sabrina up and resting her in his arms. The girl had only ever known him as her uncle, even when Zelda and him had not been married yet. “Of course we are”, he replied, exchanging a quick glance with his wife.

Actually Zelda hated Disney movies, but for her niece she was willing to make an exception. Usually she fell asleep anyway, curled up against Faustus’ shoulder and her niece sitting on her lap. At some point Sabrina usually woke her up, normally when the movie had already ended. “You missed the ending, Aunt Zee”, she had said the last time when they had watched The Little Mermaid, pouting and actually looking rather distressed.

Zelda ran a hand through Sabrina’s blonde curls. “Which one would you like to watch?” she asked, smiling as her niece’s eyes lightened up.

“Frozen!” the little girl replied, clapping her hands. It was her favourite movie of all time, and she even sang along to the songs.

Internally Zelda sighed, but in front of her niece she just smiled and nodded.

Faustus chuckled a little, letting Sabrina down and watching her run into the living room to start the TV. “She’s never getting tired of this movie, is she?” he asked, shaking his head. “Praise the mortal who produced this film.”

Zelda rolled her eyes, huffing slightly as he pressed a kiss onto her hair. “I hate that ending”, she whispered, so Sabrina wouldn’t hear in the living room.

Her husband raised a brow. “Why? Anna gets saved by Elsa.” He shrugged. “I think it’s sweet.”

Something about the fact that he even knew the names of the characters by heart, let alone the ending, made her grin. “I wasn’t aware you were a Disney expert”, Zelda teased him, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking up to him.

Faustus smirked, letting his hands run down her lower back. “I still love you”, he breathed against her lips, placing a quick kiss there. “Although you hate Frozen.”

She huffed, letting go of him and biting her lip to hide the smile.

“Aunt Zee!” Sabrina yelled from the living room. “Uncle Faustus, come on!”

The two of them exchanged a quick look, both smiling. Then they hurried to join Sabrina, not wanting to miss the beginning of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is in the out of the ash i rise universe, in case someone is wondering <3


	15. Nightmother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: a Zelda/Faustus/Judas moment (because MomZelda is the mom we all wish).

“Faustus!” Zelda exclaimed, shaking her head with shock when she entered the High Priest’s office. Actually she had come here to complain about the awful new timetable, which put her seminar directly before choir practice every day, but what she saw now made her forget all about that. “A baby can not lie on a desk!”

He raised a brow at her, putting down the pen. “You were the one who told me he could not stay home by himself!” It sounded almost accusing.

Zelda reached out for the baby, placing it in her arms. Little Judas giggled a little. “He’s three months old!” she snapped in his father’s direction, shaking her head. If it had not been for her, Faustus would not even be aware that babies needed some special care.

The High Priest huffed slightly. In all honesty, he looked horrible. The bags under his eyes were dark purple, and his hair was a mess. He did not look put together at all.

For a second Zelda felt almost sorry for him, rocking the baby in her arms which Judas was playing with her hair. “Does he sleep through the night?” she asked.

Faustus growled something which sounded like a _no,_ picking up his pen again. “Of course he doesn’t”, he added. “Damn the Dark Lord for that!”

She sighed, caressing the little boy’s cheek. He looked so peaceful, a slight content smile on his face. “Maybe he doesn’t like the artificial milk”, she offered, knowing it would not console the High Priest in the slightest. But it was the only idea she had.

As expected, he shot her a glare which could have been deadly. “If you know so much about children, why don’t you stop giving advice and act on it for a change?” he hissed in her direction, never looking up from the paper he was writing on.

Usually she would not have talked back to the High Priest in such a matter, but this accusation made her really mad. “What do you expect me to do, stay overnight at your house and take care of your child?” she snapped, but trying to keep her voice low since Judas was peacefully curling up against her shoulder. She didn’t want to disturb him.

This time Faustus looked up, eyes gleaming. “Why not?” He raised a brow. “Do you have anything better to do during the night?”

She ignored what he was implying here, running a hand over Judas’ little head. His skin was warm and soft, and it made her feel better. If only his father could stop being such an idiot. “I’m not his parent, Faustus”, Zelda replied, a little softer this time.

For a moment he seemed to be at a loss for words, just staring at her in his usual manner. But then he nodded. “Perhaps you should have been.”

The words took her by surprise, her jaw dropping open slightly. In her arms, Judas made a soft sound. Quickly she began rocking him again, so he wouldn’t wake up. She knew her way around babies well enough, after all.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, sparing Zelda from having to think of an answer.

“Come in”, Faustus muttered, everything but friendly. It sounded more like warning.

The door was opened and Sabrina stood in the frame, clutching some books to her chest. The first thing were eyes were drawn to was her Aunt Zelda, holding the High Priest’s baby. “Aunt Zee”, she noted, frowning a little. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”  
Zelda smiled firmly, being well aware that this might be quite the odd picture. Like a small dysfunctional family.

The High Priest interrupted. “How can I help you, Miss Spellman?” He sounded terribly annoyed.

Sabrina was still watching the baby. “I just wanted to turn in my extra credit”, she answered, stepping into the room and putting the paper down on the desk. “The one I did for conjuring”, the girl added, since it didn’t seem to ring a bell.

Faustus shrugged it off. “Fine”, he replied, raising a brow. “You can take your leave.”

The teenager huffed slightly, one last glance at her Aunt, and then turned around to walk away.

Zelda rolled her eyes, turning back around to Faustus. “He is asleep now”, she noticed, looking down at the baby in her arms. “Perhaps you just need hold him whenever he wakes up.” Honestly, the image of Faustus Blackwood as a father never failed to enjoy her.

He glared at her, standing up from his chair. “Judas doesn’t like being held by me”, he declared, like it was a straight fact. The look he gave the sleeping baby was hard to describe. “He never falls asleep in my arms”, he added.

She sighed, approaching the High Priest with his son. There was a lot of work she had to do here. “Just take him, right now”, she instructed, stopping in front of Faustus. Then Zelda handed him the baby, careful not to move him too much so he wouldn’t wake.

Once it was done and he was holding his son, Faustus looked much calmer, looking down at Judas’ little face.

Zelda would have liked to take her leave now – after all she also had work to do – but she didn’t want to disrupt the situation. So she just stood there silently, watching Faustus with his son. For some reason it was a really sweet picture. “You should buy him a crib”, she noted, reaching out to stroke the babies head. “So he doesn’t need to sleep on your desk anymore.” That was something they really needed to take care of.

Faustus huffed. “I will”, he replied. Like the idea was his own.

She shook her head, moving away. “I need to get going.” For a second she held back. “If he has trouble sleeping tonight, call me.” _Why had she said that?_ This was not her child, she couldn’t get sentimental here. Constance was still his mother, alive or dead.

But the High Priest nodded. “Thank you, Zelda.” It sounded genuine.

Zelda smiled weakly, before hurrying out of the room. Before she forgot her place.


	16. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Zelda gets really sick so Blackwood gets worried and his concern is really freaking out the rest of the Spellmans.

Hilda sighed, arm resting against the door frame. “Like I said before, Father Blackwood, Zelda will be fine”, she said, giving her best attempt at a friendly voice. In all honesty she was just annoyed, since it was the third time today the man had turned up at their house. Her sister had fallen sick about two days ago, barely able to leave the bed – let alone tend to the Satanic Choir right now – and the High Priest had been oddly worried about her the entire time.

Naturally, Hilda knew about the two of them. Zelda was not as good about keeping secrets as she liked to think, and she had never been subtle when it came to her affections. Although Hilda had never understood her fascination with Faustus Blackwood, not right now nor back then at the Academy, but she knew better than to interfere in any sort of way.

“Is she getting better by now?” The High Priest asked, wearing an odd look which appeared to be genuine concern.

Hilda sighed. “She just has the flu, your Excellency, no need to worry.” She still remembered whenever Sabrina had fallen sick as a little girl, the way Zelda had almost lost her mind every single time. Perhaps her and Faustus Blackwood were not so different, after all.

He stared at her in disbelief, like he didn’t trust her reassuring words at all. “I demand to see her!”

Again, Hilda sighed. This was turning out much harder than expected. “Father, she needs rest”, she began to explain. Her sister had gotten a fever this morning and was currently sleeping, wrapped up in about four blankets. Perhaps not the best time for a visit.

But Blackwood seemed to take the answer as a confirmation that Zelda was close to dying. “I am the High Priest, I have the right to see her!” he exclaimed.

This time Hilda was close to rolling her eyes. She was already excommunicated, what worse could happen? “That is simply not possible right now”, she replied, in the same tone she used on Sabrina whenever the teenager wanted something which her Aunts disapproved off. Which happened like, every week. “But Zelda will be fine, I promise”, she added, just to reassure him a bit more. “It is just the flu. A healing potion and she will be fine in no time!” Mortal antibiotics would do the trick just as well, but her stubborn sister had refused to take them. It would have made everyone’s lives a lot easier if she had just done it.

Still, Blackwood looked everything but convinced. “Hilda”, he began, but was interrupted.

She really had enough of this nonsense right now. “Father Blackwood, you really need to leave right now”, she declared. This man could not just turn up at her doorstep and annoy her the entire time, it was simply too much. She had work to do, now that Zelda was sick. “Please just go home.” Hilda cleared her throat. “Perhaps check on your wife for a change.”   
  
The High Priest face turned pale, and for a second it looked like he was going to lash out. But then he just pressed his lips together, jaw clenched tightly. “I want to be informed once Zelda feels better!”

Internally Hilda rolled her eyes. She didn’t think that this would be her sister’s top concern then. Although… Zelda had been the one who had always chased this man, even back when they had been girls at the Academy. She eyed Faustus Blackwood for a moment, but it was impossible to tell if he was truly concerned for her sister’s health. Perhaps he did grow fond of her, in some way? Hilda wondered if Zelda was even aware of that. How she would react once she knew that the High Priest had stopped by the house every day about three times, annoying whichever Spellman had the unfortunate position of being at the house right now.

Sabrina had straight out kicked Blackwood out, saying something about trespassing and how she was going to call the Police if he teleported into their living room ever again. Ambrose had been a little more gentle, escorting Blackwood out while trying to distract him by changing the topic repeatedly until he was finally gone.

Today it was Hilda’s turn, and she refused to let the High Priest even into her house. “Goodbye, Father Blackwood”, she said emphatically, throwing the door shut in his face. She was excommunicated, why even bother?   
Ambrose was standing in the hallway, brows raised. “Blackwood came by _again?_ ” He shook his head. “He was just here this morning.”

Hilda shrugged it off, making her way towards the basement. There were bodies which needed tending to. “Father Blackwood just doesn’t know the meaning of the word no”, she replied. Apparently never had ever told him that before,

Ambrose chuckled, smirking wickedly. “Aunty Zee is going to love this once we tell her about it.”   
  
About that Hilda was not so sure. Her sister was a very private person, and by now it was more than obvious what was going on between her and the High Priest. Hilda had known before, maybe Ambrose too – that one night in the parlour the two of them had been everything but discreet – but Sabrina… the teenager was much to innocent to notice anything by herself. But at this point even she was weirded out by it.

Hilda went down into the basement, sighing to herself. If Zelda wanted to play with fire, so be it. But Faustus Blackwood was dangerous, and she hoped her sister knew that. Before it all exploded around her.


	17. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Zelda is super mad with Sabrina because she saw her making out with Harvey in Sabrina’s bedroom. But then Sabrina catch her in a super hot making out with Blackwood in the kitchen and Zelda is freaking out. Bonus: smug shirtless Faustus.

Zelda barked into the kitchen, throwing the door shut behind her with a noise that echoed through the entire house. She had just found her niece and her _boyfriend_ or whoever that boy was in Sabrina’s room, entangled on the bed and kissing like their life depended on it. A mortal boy, what a shame. Had she learnt nothing from Edward’s mistakes?

She shook her head, pouring herself a glass of whiskey and emptying it in one go. Another one, just to clear her head. Hilda and her had been too soft on Sabrina, said yes instead of no too often. Dating a mortal boy was one thing, but… Satan knew what other things they were doing.

Zelda turned around, still deep in thought, when suddenly she was no longer alone in the kitchen. She almost dropped the glass. “Faustus, in Satan’s name!” she exclaimed, taking a deep breath. “You scared me!” Could he not knock on the door like every other person?   
  
But the High Priest simply raised an eyebrow, approaching her and taking the glass from her. Their hands brushed against each other slightly, and Zelda felt a shiver run over her spine. Then he took a sip of whiskey.

She stared at him in surprise, debating how to act. _What was the High Priest doing in her kitchen?_ Sure, Hilda and Ambrose were both not home and Sabrina was banned to her room but still… the risk to be seen was too high. “Why are you here?” she asked, giving her best attempt at a firm voice.

He put the glass down, shifting even closer to her so that her back was again the kitchen table. “I thought it was time for a Satanic confession”, he whispered, voice so quiet she was barely able to pick up the words. But she understood well enough.

Zelda cleared her throat, feeling the table behind her limiting her chances of escape. They couldn’t do this in the house… Then again, did she really care? _He was married._ But that had never bothered her before, none of the times she had came to his office… not the one time in the parlour…

“What are you so worked up about?” he asked her now, lifting her chin up so she was forced to look at him. Of course he had noticed. They knew each other to long to pretend anything else.

Zelda huffed, trying to keep up the facade. “Sabrina and the mortal”, she explained, hoping that it would be enough to satisfy him. Further elaborating was not what she wanted right now.

To her surprise he chuckled lightly. “Like father like daughter”, he replied, fingers now tracing her jaw and cheekbone. Then he leaned forward, as if to kiss her, but kept the slightest of distances. This was killing her, and he was utterly aware.

With one swift move he lifted her onto the kitchen table, finally joining their lips. His tongue flicked into her mouth, Zelda’s fingers curling up in his hair. His body was warm against hers, and she completely forgot that she was still in her own house, in the middle of the kitchen. The door was not even locked.

Faustus’ hands were already on her tights, shoving up her dress just enough. She was unbuttoning his shirt, almost ripping the fabric. Then it fell to the floor. Her nails dug into his now naked back, while his lips travelled down her neck. Zelda moaned when his teeth dug into the soft skin, probably leaving marks.

Then suddenly a sound disturbed the silence, glass crashing on wood. Zelda shot back, eyes on the door. Horror crept over her skin.

Sabrina was standing there, a broken water bottle on the floor in front of her. Her blue eyes were wide, and she was glancing from her Aunt to Faustus, who was after all _shirtless._ In the middle of their kitchen. With Zelda pressed against him.

“Miss Spellman”, Faustus broke the silence, wearing a smug smile on his lips. He sounded as unbothered as usual. Like this was not a really uncomfortable situation.

Zelda was quick to pull down her dress, jumping from the table. This was _definitely_ the most embarrassing thing she had ever had to experience. Would she ever hear the end of this? Probably not.

The teenager was still staring at the two of them, with a look that appeared to be utter shock and confusion. “I-” Sabrina stumbled, clearing her throat. “better get back to my room!” And then she fled, as quick as she had come.

Zelda sighed, running a hand through her hair. She surely looked like a hot mess right now. “I will handle Sabrina”, she promised Faustus, one last look at him before she hurried upstairs, following her niece. In Satan’s name, what had she been thinking? Right there in the kitchen…

She walked into Sabrina’s room without bothering to knock. Her niece had not knocked on the kitchen door either, after all.

The teenager was sitting on her bed, looking up when her Aunt entered. She looked properly horrified. “What were you _doing_ in there?” she asked, before Zelda could even begin to speak.

Zelda raised an eyebrow. Perhaps she did need to have a proper talk about sex with her niece, since she didn’t seem to quite grasp the concept. “I think it was rather obvious”, she replied dryly, wringing her hands. “I’m sorry you walked in on us.” She was not sorry about what she did.

Sabrina bit her lip, looking up to her Aunt. “He’s married”, she muttered.

Zelda rolled her eyes. Like that would matter. “He does not love his wife”, she simply stated, like that would change anything. _Or make it better._

Her niece frowned slightly. “But he loves you?”

The question almost made Zelda laugh. In Satan’s name, Sabrina had a lot to learn. “Of course not”, she replied, shaking her head. “Not that it matters.”

By now the girl looked utterly confused.

But before she could say anything else, Zelda changed the topic. “Not a word to Hilda about this!” she quickly said. “And in Satan’s name, especially not to Ambrose!” He would never let her hear the end of this. And probably tell the entire coven.

Sabrina frowned even more. “But-”

Zelda interrupted. “End of discussion.” That was usually enough to get her will.

As expected, her niece sighed. “My lips are sealed, Aunt Zee.” She smirked a little. “Just one condition.”

Her Aunt sighed. “What?”

“I will never have to watch the two of them make out again, or Father Blackwood without clothes”, Sabrina replied, making a face at the thought.

Now that was an easy thing to fulfil. Zelda huffed, nodding. “That will be in everyone’s interest”, she stated, turning to the door. It would be better if they never spoke a word of this again.


	18. Feast of Feasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: What if it was Zelda who became queen of the feast bc Lady Blackwood was jealous of her and wanted to get rid of her?! 🤔😏 with a worried Faustus and a happy ending.

The sound of Zelda’s nails tipping against the whiskey glass was the only noise in the room, everything else utterly silent. She sat across from Faustus, staring into her glass and watching the light brown liquid swirl around. Only yesterday she had been crowned Queen of the Feast, facing the mixture of honour and fear which came with it.

Naturally, Sabrina had snapped. After crying and yelling, she had gone to Nicholas and the Weird sisters for help, coming up with some sort of masterplan to stop it. And so it had turned out that the drawing had been manipulated, by no one else but Constance Blackwood. They had found out in time, stopped the Feast and Sabrina had made Faustus promise to abolish the tradition for good.

Zelda looked up, glancing over to the High Priest. He had his lips pressed together, jaw clenched. The entire time they had sit here in his office he had not spoken a single word to her. Then again he had not spoken to Constance either, so at least she was not alone.

But by now she was growing a little tired of it. Why had he even called her here in the first place? The issue was solved, there was no need to make a bigger deal about it than it already was. In Satan’s name, the entire coven knew!

“So are you going to speak to me at some point?” Zelda asked into the silence, taking a small sip of whiskey. The alcohol burned in her throat. Then she lit herself a cigarette, only to occupy her hands.

For the first time, he looked at her directly. “I considered Constance to be many things”, he replied, lifting a brow. “but not a killer.”  
  
Well, that made two of them. Zelda had always considered her a rather calm personality, not as harsh and irrational as her husband. Perhaps she had been wrong. A murdering plot was quite the scheme to pull off. “She must really hate me”, Zelda said slowly, taking another sip of her whiskey. It was a really good year. She tapped her cigarette, ash crumbling onto the wooden floor.

Faustus shrugged, like that was fact was obvious enough. “For once we might be thankful for your niece’s… _spirited_ nature.”

Zelda huffed slightly, drawing on her cigarette. Without Sabrina, she would already have been eaten by now. Not the best way to spend a Saturday evening. Still it surprised her that he had used the _we_ pronoun. Like he cared if she lived or died. Once he had perhaps, but not anymore. Those times were long past them.

“But I have talked to Constance”, Faustus continued, as unbothered as one could get. His tone was even slightly bored. “and you have nothing more to fear.”

Now that was something to look forward to. Zelda played with the empty glass in her hands. Perhaps that also meant the little arrangement the two of them had obtained was over. She didn’t dare to bring the topic up. Instead she continued to draw on her cigarette, the smoke gleaming silver in the dim light of the office.

Faustus’ dark eyes were still resting on her. “I must apologize for my wife’s actions, Zelda”, he said after a while, sounding quite sincere. “I never thought that I would get you into any danger.”

She smiled weakly, not knowing what else to do. Still, his concern surprised her. Actually she had thought he would be upset with her, since Sabrina had sabotaged his beloved Feast of Feasts. Instead here they sat, and the High Priest was apologizing to her. That was quite the change of character. “Thank you, Faustus”, she answered, and meant every word.

A few seconds passed in silence, neither of them saying anything else. Zelda finished her cigarette, putting it out inside the empty glass. Then she got up from her chair. “I should get going.”  
Faustus stood up as well, walking around the desk to approach her.

For a moment, she felt the urge to back away. Flee before things got complicated again. But she never did. Instead she stood there, staring at him wide eyes and never moving. Not until his lips crashed down onto hers, and his fingers curled up in her hair.

Almost automatically her arms wrapped around his neck, pressing herself closer against him. _Was this what playing with fire felt like?_ She could never be sure. But it all felt so familiar, and stopping like a waste of time.

Suddenly Faustus pulled away, far enough to look into her eyes. “I would never let Constance hurt you”, he said, quiet enough that it was barely audible. “You know that.”  
  
She had not until right now, but Zelda gave her best to just nod and stay silent. No need to elaborate on this sudden affection right now. “I should go”, she repeated, subtly smoothing out her clothes. The entire coven knew anyway, no need to give them more reason to talk.

Before she left the office she turned around in the door frame, looking back. The High Priest had leaned back in his chair, eyes watching her carefully. The slightest of smiles was resting on his lips.


	19. Disneyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompts: 'Spellwood family AU' - Zelda and Faustus take Judas and Letty on a trip & ugghhhh i need fluffy spellwood stuff... do one where zelda n faustus r married n have a child/ren.

“Leticia!” Zelda yelled, running after the girl and picking her up swiftly. “You don’t just run off, sweatheart.” She cupped the girls cheek, whose brown eyes were fixed on the castle in front of them. It seemed truly fascinating to her, the way it towered high into the light blue sky.

Leticia giggled a little. “Mommy, am I going to be Sleeping Beauty?” she babbled, clapping her tiny hands. She was barely four years old, but no one was a bigger fan of that particular movie than her. Naturally, she was wearing her pink Sleeping Beauty dress today.

Softly Zelda smiled, looking up to the castle. Taking the children to Disneyland had been her idea, mostly because of Leticia. She just loved it here.

Suddenly a pair of small arms wrapped around her leg, Judas pressing himself against her. “I want to see Mickey Mouse!” he declared, grinning brightly.

Zelda sighed, turning around to look where Faustus had gone. Taking care of the twins on her own was too much, even for her. She noticed her husband a few meters away, taking pictures of the castle. The scene made her smile. “Go over to your father”, she told her son – adoptive son, to be more precise – and watched him run away. She followed with Leticia in her arms, the little girl still watching the castle.

Faustus was kneeling in front of Judas by now, appearing to explain something to his son. The two of them looked strikingly similar, apart from the hair and skin tone which both of the twins had inherited from Constance.

When Zelda approached them, she could hear what they were talking about. “We will see Mickey right after we have visited the castle, I promise”, her husband said just in this moment, running a hand through Judas’ hair.

Leticia giggled at the mention of the castle, reaching out for her mother. “Can we go now?” she grinned with excitement.

Zelda sighed, letting her down onto the ground. She was for sure not going to carry her daughter the entire way. Then again Leticia had a terrible habit of running off right into crowds of people, and a tracking spell in the middle of Disneyland was probably not ideal. Therefore Zelda held onto her daughter’s hand, while exchanging a quick look with Faustus. “Ready to go?”

He smiled and gave her a nod, pressing a light kiss onto her hair. “I just sent Prudence a picture.”

His eldest daughter had stayed in Greendale, attending her studies at the Academy of Unseen Arts. Disneyland was not really where one would find Prudence. Although she had enjoyed Moana when they had watched it. Ever since that day her and Leticia had been obsessed with that movie, copying her hairstyle and singing the soundtrack.

They were quite the patchwork family, ever since Zelda and Faustus had decided to once and for all dive into this relationship and raise the twins together, after she had come clean about what had really happened during their birth. The two of them knew no one else but Zelda as a mother, and Prudence had been happy to be of help and babysit from time to time. She had her own room in the house, too, and was welcome to stay whenever she wanted.

Leticia was dragging her mother towards the castle now, while Judas followed slowly behind his twin sister. He had always been the more reserved part of the duo, rather shy and introverted in comparison to loud and lively Leticia. Zelda smiled seeing her daughter’s excitement, the way her little face lightened up.

Faustus had reached for her hand as well, pushing Judas forward so they would not lose him in the crowd. “Do you think we will ever get out of this castle again, once Leticia is inside?” he asked quietly, chuckling a little.

Zelda rolled her eyes, glancing at him. “Sleeping Beauty is her favourite, she is just happy to be here!” she defended her daughter. Besides, who would not be happy in Disneyland? Even the air felt different here. More _magical._ Whether you were a witch or just a silly mortal.

“I want to go upstairs!” Leticia yelled, jumping up and down. “Can I go?”

Her brother frowned, the way he always did when his twin had an idea he did not agree with. “I would rather stay downstairs”, he muttered quietly.

Zelda shot Faustus a quick look, running a hand through her son’s hair. “I’ll take Leticia upstairs and you can check out the rest of the park already, how does that sound?” Usually the twins did not like to be separated from each other at all, but sometimes they were just too different to enjoy the same things.

Judas nodded, looking up to his father.

“See you later”, Zelda whispered to Faustus, still holding onto her daughter who was almost physically pulling her towards the staircase.

Her husband pressed a quick kiss onto her lips, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Then he followed Judas towards the exit, quickly not to lose him in the crowd.

Zelda smiled lightly, before turning back to Leticia and letting the little girl drag her upstairs, onto the balcony of the castle.

After all every girl loved to be a princess, and her daughter just happened to be an especially committed one.


	20. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: 'Baby' Edward demands an explanation from his older sister why he saw her making out with his mentor in his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a continuation of Chapter 4 'Baby' from some time ago <3

It was a slow Monday morning when Zelda left her French seminar and hurried through the Academy’s hallways, quick not to be noticed by anyone specific. Her brother was hopefully still teaching and would not run across her right now, but she still looked around herself carefully before slipping into the office which said _Professor Blackwood_ next to it.

The door fell shut behind her and she relaxed a little, walking over to Faustus who was appearing to be working. When she entered he briefly looked up, but that was all the reaction she got.

Zelda sat down on the desk, nervously playing with her hair. Ever since the baby incident things had been weird between them, really weird. They barely saw each other anymore, and if they did they didn’t talk. “What are you working on?” she wanted to know, just to start a conversation.

He looked up again, this time putting down the pen. “Don’t you have Herbalism right now?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She furrowed her brows, shrugging. Actually he sounded a little like her brother. “I’m skipping”, she informed him, tapping her nails on the desk. “It’s boring anyway.” Who needed herbalism? If she wanted a potion, she could just read the recipe up in a book. Why bother and attend a class for that?

For a second she thought he might tell her to go back to class – the way Edward would, of course – but instead he stood up from his chair and walked around the desk. Zelda was surprised when he just kissed her without another word, as hot and demanding as usual. Her hands found his neck, pulling him closer. She longed for skin contact.

He pulled her skirt up, fingers running over her bare thighs. Her legs wrapped around him almost naturally, after all this was all they ever did lately. Sometimes Zelda wished it wasn’t just sex, but that they could actually have something like a conversation again. Perhaps this was no real relationship after all.

Still she pushed the thoughts aside, concentrating on his lips on hers. What did it matter, right now? She was just having a little fun.

However she came to regret this instantly, since just a second later the door to the office swung open. “Faustus, have you seen-” Edward froze mid sentence, staring at the two of them blankly.

Faustus pulled away, the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips. “Edward”, he noted, like nothing had happened. Like he had not just been caught hooking up with a student.

Her brother looked at them horrified, the door still open behind him. _Could he not at least close the door?_ Zelda didn’t dare to ask.

Faustus had sat down behind his desk again, smiling smugly as ever. “Your sister was just about to leave”, he lied smoothly, although the opposite was obvious.

Edward shook his head, very slowly. “So this is how you maintain your A in demonology?” he asked, jaw clenched so tightly it might snap any second.

Despite her fear, Zelda huffed. Now that was a rude accusation. She was perfectly able to get straight As without acting like a whore. _This_ had absolutely nothing to do with grades. But she didn’t dare to say it, fearing it might make matters only worse.

Instead, Faustus came to her aid. Even if it was a lighthearted reply. “If you think this is how my students get their grades, you must think me really busy Edward”, he commented, eyes gleaming with amusement. In some way it was a look of triumph. _See Edward, I’m bedding your little sister._

Zelda felt sick. All she wanted was to get out. Had this ever been about her? Or had Faustus just used her this entire time, a strategic move against her brother?

“Whatever _this_ is”, Edward took a deep breath. “It is over now. If I see you near her one more time-” He never finished the sentence, but the meaning was clear nonetheless.

And perhaps this was what hurt the most, the fact that Faustus barely reacted. He just sat there, the same smile frozen on his face. Did he even care a little?

Zelda cleared her throat. “Edward-” she began, but how could she explain? Was there even a way to explain?

Her brother shook his head. “Otherwise I will have to inform the High Priest.” The threat in his voice was very real. “And he will not be very happy about a teacher taking advantage of a student like this.” His eyes sparkled with fury.

Faustus’ face never changed, but Zelda could see his anger. Feel it in the air vibrating. He was just seconds away from hexing her brother at the spot. She needed to do something. “Alright”, she replied quickly, feeling her boyfriend’s – was that even the right term anymore? - glance burning into her back. “I’ll leave.”

Edward studied her face for a moment, before reaching for her wrist and practically dragging her out of the room. “I can’t believe you would be this stupid!” he hissed at her under his breath, jamming the office door shut.

She pressed her lips together, trying not to look her brother in the eyes. Then he let go of her, Zelda rubbing the skin of her wrist. She would probably get bruises where his fingers had been. Sometimes she truly hated him.

Edward left her standing in the hallway then, storming off angrily. Zelda waited a good few seconds, before turning straight around. She felt something like tears burning in her eyes, but she fought them off. This was the last time needing to happen right now.

This time Faustus looked up when she entered, leaning back in his chair. “I suppose that was a rather unpleasant encounter.”

How could he stay so calm during all of this? Edward had just threatened to go to the High Priest. She bit her lip, feeling her hands slightly shaking. “I don’t think I can do this anymore”, she got out, feeling herself being overwhelmed with tears again.

Faustus sighed, getting up from his chair and approaching her. “You’re not six anymore, Zelda. Your brother doesn’t decide what you can do or not do.” He lifted her chin, suddenly being very close to her. “You can’t let him control you forever.”

In all honesty, he was not wrong. What right did Edward have to come in here and drag her out by force? That was not fair at all. She took a deep breath, nodding. “So what do we do?” _We._ There she had said it.

Faustus smirked, placing a light kiss on her lips. “What we always do. Ignore him.” His lips met hers again, this time more intense.

And suddenly Zelda realized, that perhaps the fact that it was so forbidden made it all the more thrilling. In that sense Edward might even have done them a favour.


	21. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Just a casual night between faustus and zelda ( which means sex hahah ) but their relationship gets more couple like ? ( their getting closer you know what I mean 😂 ) and zelda stays the night and has a bad dream and says stuff while she sleepin. Faustus feels for her ( poor heart ) and he comforts her Voilaaaa ??? 😂😭

It was already past the witching hour by now, and Faustus Blackwood’s bedroom was dark apart from the little shreds of moonlight falling through the window glass. He himself was wide awake, leaned against the pillows and watching the woman next to him, almost entirely hidden beneath the sheets.

Actually, he had not expected that Zelda would ever stay overnight, since usually she hurried out of the door the second they put their clothes back on. But today she had stopped by to look after Judas, who had been screaming and crying for hours before Zelda finally succeeded to put him to bed. Obviously that – and perhaps some other, later activities – had worn Zelda off until she had fallen asleep right in his bed.

He had not had the heart to wake her, not when she looked so peaceful and incredibly beautiful the way she was draped across his sheets. Her strawberry blonde hair was tangled around her face, and he could see the shadow of her closed eyelashes against her pale skin. Faustus wondered if he had ever seen her this vulnerable. Probably not.

His eyes rested on her, unsure if he should move and better sleep in the guest room. This was not something he usually did. Even Constance used to have her own bedroom, right next to the one Judas now slept in. But he found himself not wanting to move, not wanting to part from Zelda just yet. And that was an unfamiliar feeling entirely.

She shifted in her sleep, eyes still closed. For a second Faustus was afraid she might wake up, notice how he was watching her sleep. Then he would have some explaining to do.

Zelda was muttering something under her breath, something which sounded a lot like _Edward._ He sighed, immediately feeling the strong urge to roll his eyes. Why did this man always have to haunt him? He was dead for fifteen years, at some point he could stop interfering with Faustus’ life.

Then again, Zelda was probably having a nightmare. She muttered something which sounded like _no,_ followed by _Sabrina._ To him, it was no surprise her niece was giving her nightmares. She was bound to be trouble for everyone.

Still, he felt sorry for Zelda. He didn’t want to her to suffer, and who knew what she was dreaming about right now. Softly he shifted a little closer to her, careful not to wake her up just yet. He ran a hand through her hair – he had always loved her hair – and traced the lines of her face. Somehow, something was holding him back. If he woke her up, she would most probably leave. Flee the scene like she usually did.

She was silent now, perhaps the dream had ended. Suddenly she moved, curling up against his chest. Faustus froze in surprise, feeling her head resting against him. Now that was not what he had expected at all. Carefully he rested his hand on her back, pulling her a little closer. She was warm against him, and he noticed that sleeping in the same bed as someone else was perhaps not as unpleasant as he had always thought.

He even liked it, maybe. Then again, Zelda and him were hardly exclusive. What were they, even? Naturally they had never talked about it, and he had a feeling Zelda would not like that very much if he should ever try.

But here she was, sleeping in his bed and curled up against him. Tomorrow morning he would have to leave early, let Zelda believe none of this had ever happened. That he had spent the night in a different bedroom, far away from her. That was the best for everyone involved.

His fingers ran through her hair, one last time.


	22. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Zelda and Faustus get pretty publicly caught, and now have to deal with the entire academy knowing about them before they've even discussed what their relationship is

Zelda was sitting in the High Priest’s office, playing with the pearl necklace she was wearing. She had nothing else to occupy her hands with and was craving a cigarette, but she knew Faustus hated smoking. And right now she should better not make him angry.

He looked surprisingly calm though, leaned back in his chair and sipping on a glass of whiskey. Considering what had just happened.

Fairly enough, it was their own fault. They had gotten more and more careless with each time, and perhaps letting herself be shoved up against the Satanic alter while his hands were under her dress had _not_ been one of her proudest moments. But Zelda had a way of losing her head around this man, and so she had only realized what was happening when Sabrina and Ambrose had been standing in the doorway.

Her nephew had been all smug smiled and meaningful glances, watching his aunt smooth out her dress and mumble something about _satanic confession_ with raised eyebrows. Somehow she had a feeling that he had known already, perhaps Hilda had slipped something… her sister had known for weeks, ever since that unfortunate night in the Spellman’s parlour. Who could have guessed Hilda was right in the hallway when Zelda had enjoyed a very particular satanic confession? They had never spoken about it, but her sister’s glanced had told her enough of that topic.

Sabrina on the other hand was entirely different. Sometimes Zelda thought her niece might not even know what the concept of sex was, let alone that other people participated in it. Because the look she had given Zelda, _that_ look, had been not only a mixture of disgust and shock but also surprise. Like she was seriously wondering why her Aunt was still engaging in such activities.

Not that Zelda cared to elaborate on that. Those were stories her niece did not need to hear, it was shame enough Ambrose knew about them… or had been there to witness, in some cases. He was still angry that she had managed to bed that handsome English royal from Queen Victoria’s court. The two of them had a bet running for months, guessing whether Zelda or Ambrose would seduce him first. In the end she had succeeded, naturally.

But now she was sitting here, in Faustus Blackwood’s office, wondering what decision had led to the Dark Lord punishing her like this. Sabrina had turned around on her heel and stormed off, after blushing like a tomato and stumbling something along the lines of _I think I need to go throw up._ Ambrose had given the High Priest an apologetic look, winking in Zelda’s direction and followed his cousin outside.

Finally, the High Priest took the word. “I assume your nephew has already told the entire Academy anyway.”  
  
With that he was not wrong. Ambrose was not known for his secrecy. Constance Blackwood was probably turning around in her grave right now. Zelda sighed internally. What had she gotten herself into here?  
But then Faustus surprised. “I suppose then there is no use in keeping it secret anymore.”

Zelda looked up, eyebrows raised. Now that was a new tone entirely. They had not even spoken about what _were_ yet. And she sure as hell was not planning on becoming the next Lady Blackwood. The body count was much too high for her liking.

But the High Priest made a calming gesture. “Of course the nature of our relation will remain… _loose.”_ The emphasis on the last word could hardly be ignored.

Zelda smiled weakly, getting up from where she had been sitting. She definitely needed some air right now. “I will see myself out”, she declared, already on her way to the door.

The High Priest’s eyes followed her, the familiar smirk on his lips. But he never said anything else, only silently sipping his drink.


	23. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompts: Would you write something where Zelda is the one who's jealous? & Zelda gets jealous because all the witches at the academy find Faustus sexy and he finds it lovely the way she acts.

Zelda knocked twice on the High Priest’s door, then cleared her throat and just entered. She opened the door and got a first look inside, immediately noticing that Faustus Blackwood was not the only one in the room.

A blonde woman was standing in front of the desk, suggestively playing with her hair. She taught one of the lesser subjects at the Academy – Herbalism perhaps? - but apart from that Zelda had no idea who she was.

The High Priest seemed everything but impressed, leaned back in his chair and wearing an expression of extreme boredom. “I don’t care which plants you implement in your rituals, Sister”, he said the moment Zelda came in, shrugging the words of with a gesture. “Just go ahead and do it.”   
  
The blonde witch looked severely disappointed, just turning around to notice Zelda. “Sister Spellman”, she noted, smiling briefly before hurrying out of the office. Meanwhile she was smoothing out her dress, which was giving an excellent view on both her legs _and_ cleavage. Somebody was really reaching here.

The door fell shut, and Zelda felt Faustus’ eyes resting on herself. Suddenly she felt rather uneasy, especially since she was already the second woman coming in here. Although much more properly dressed.

“What can I do for you?” The High Priest now asked, at least not with the same expression anymore. He no longer seemed like falling asleep every second.

Zelda cleared her throat again. “I just came to give you an update on the Satanic Choir.” In all honesty, that was a lie. Actually she had seen the blonde Herbalism professor – if only Zelda could remember her name – slip into the office and had gotten worried what might go down. Who knew if she was the only staff member the High Priest was bedding.

So here she stood, without a good plan to explain her appearance.

Faustus raised an eyebrow. “An update on the Satanic Choir?” he repeated, like he had misheard. Then he shrugged. “Sure, _update me.”_

This was as far as Zelda had thought this plan through. “Sabrina and Prudence are the two lead singers now”, she eventually said, very aware that this was nothing interesting at all. Why should the High Priest even care?   
  
To her surprise Faustus was smirking a little. “Great to hear you are implementing some change”, he replied, making a dismissive gesture. “But if you excuse me, I have work to do.”

Zelda nodded quickly, muttering some sort of apology. Then she turned around to leave.

Just in this second, Faustus’ voice held her back. “And Zelda, the next time you wish to know what I discuss with my Professors, you can simply ask.”

She felt herself blushing, looking back over her shoulder. “I didn’t”, she answered, although not sounding very convincing. _How had he known so quickly?_ She used to be an excellent liar.

The High Priest was still smirking ever so slightly. “There is absolutely no reason to be jealous”, he added. “No need to worry.”

 _Jealous._ Zelda huffed slightly, turning around without another word and fleeing the office. Like she was jealous… definitely not. That urge to go check had just been simple curiosity. She just wanted to know if she was the only one…

Or so she convinced herself.


	24. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: When Faustus teleported them at Europe and they have a cute date, enjoying theirselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is in the lady lazarus universe, set after out of the ash i rise and before oh my enemy do i terrify.

“Can you not just tell me where we’re going?” Zelda asked for the fifth time, sighing when Faustus held a little tighter onto her hand. Her eyes were tied, she had no idea where they even were. Which was totally stupid, since he had teleported the two of them anyway. Why even go through all this trouble? He just did this to mess with her.   
  
He chuckled a little. “You will see”, he simply said.

Honestly she was much too impatient for this. “I hate surprises”, she nagged, although it was not entirely true. Deep down she loved them.

“Today is Valentine’s day”, her husband noted, suddenly stopping.

Zelda almost bumped into him. “That’s a stupid mortal holiday”, she replied, waiting impatiently for him to lift her the blindfold from her eyes. But he didn’t. “What are we waiting for?” she followed up. Valentine’s day really was pointless.

Faustus pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “The lift.” The waiting appeared to be over, though, since he kept pushing her forward. “I wish you would stop being so annoying”, he added with a little laugh.

They stopped again, and suddenly Zelda felt the elevator moving. Now this was beginning to be properly weird. She huffed. “I’m hoping this is going to be worth the wait.” In all honesty she was kind of excited.

The next thing she felt was cold air, as soon as they left the lift. Faustus was pulling her closer, pressing a light kiss to her lips. Then he lifted the blindfold, allowing her to finally see.   
  
Zelda looked around herself, confused at first. But then she realized that they were standing on top of a rooftop, above them stars gleaming in a dark night’s sky. She glanced over to her husband quickly, who was wearing a content smile, before stepping closer to the glass walls which were shielding the edge of the building from the platform.   
  
Below them a city was sparkling, a city with buildings towering high into the sky. _New York City._ Zelda felt a shudder running over her back, turning around to Faustus. She could not hide the little smile. “Finally back in the big Apple, huh?”

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again. “I knew you wanted to come back.” His fingers were drawing little circles on her back. “And what is better than New York City from above?”

She turned around in his arms, back resting against his body while she watched the lights beneath them. It was truly magical. The last time she had been here had been over two decades ago, and the city had changed drastically since then. Although it had lost none of its beauty.

“Happy Valentine’s Day”, Faustus whispered into her ear, pressing a kiss to her neck. “Not all mortal holiday’s are stupid, you know.”

Zelda sighed, smiling slightly. “Perhaps”, she mused, playing with her engagement ring. The stone reflected the city’s lights. Then she turned around, glancing up to her husband. “I didn’t think you would plan something like this.” The only other people she knew who celebrated Valentine’s Day were Edward and Diana, but those two were hardly one to take an example off.

Faustus shrugged. “I just wanted an excuse to have you all to myself.” His lips met hers again, this time more demanding. “I love you”, he breathed against them.

Zelda felt herself shivering. “I love you too”, she replied, before kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little v day special <3


	25. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Chapter 4 'Baby' and Chapter 20 'Caught'; Tumblr Prompt: Hey could you write a pregnancy one shot? Like, both scared af Zelda x Faustus Academy days Edward is angry but Spellwood happy ending.

Zelda was standing in front of _Professor Blackwood’s_ office, nervously stepping from one foot to another. She had been standing here a while actually, about fifteen minutes, and still not dared to go inside. Fearing what might await her.

Honestly, she was still not sure how she could have been so stupid. It had happened before, her thinking she might be pregnant, but the last time it had been a false alarm. Usually, people learned from that. Kept drinking her potion regularly. Not her, apparently. And this time she had used a spell to check. There was no denying.

Suddenly the door was opened, Zelda jumping at the movement. Faustus was standing in the doorway, frowning down on her. “How much longer do you want to keep standing here?” he asked, sighing and waving her inside the office. “People will start to think you’re crazy.”

Perhaps she was. Zelda nodded, biting her lip and entering the room. She felt sick, for about the forth time today. _Who was stupid enough to fall pregnant by their teacher?_ She was twenty, not ten. Some might say she was responsible.

“So”, he began, leaning against his desk. “What is it? I can practically feel your meltdown which is about to come.” He said it jokingly, running a hand through his hair. An amused grin was on his lips.

Zelda felt like throwing up. “I, um-” she broke off. “Something happened.”

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t have time all day, Zelda, so please just tell me.” Now he sounded annoyed.

 _Perfect._ She felt even more anxious than before. Suddenly tears rose to her eyes. She couldn’t be pregnant, not right now… not with Edward at home, already suspecting something anyway.

Faustus expression changed slightly, although he never moved. “In Satan’s name, don’t start crying now!”

It must be the hormones, since usually she did not just burst into tears like this. She felt like a little girl. “I’m pregnant”, she whispered, pressing her lips together. “This time for real.”

He stared at her like he had just seen a ghost. “ _What?”_

She shrugged, crossing her arms in front of her body. “I did the spell. The one you did last time.” That already sounded so stupid. _Last time._ Like it happened every week.

By now Faustus looked like he was the one about to have the meltdown. “You’re not serious...” he muttered, closing his eyes for a second. “Do you know what that means for _me?”_

Now that was unfair. “For you?” Zelda recalled, suddenly more angry than sad. “I am the one who is going to carry this baby around!” She had to hold back a sob. “You can just leave.”

Suddenly, his expression softened a little. “I won’t leave”, he replied, again running a hand through his already messy hair. “It’s my fault too.”

That was not really true, but she appreciated the sentiment. “Thank you”, she whispered, feeling more tears stream down her face. Pregnancy seemed to turn her into an emotional wreck. Something to look forward to, truly.

He sighed, approaching her and taking her into his arms. She wasn’t sure if he had ever done that before. “It’s going to be fine”, he ensured her, kissing her temple. “We will make it work.”

She just nodded, although not very convinced. But at least she was not alone in this.


	26. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Ok I just want fluff! Zelda is very pregnant, grumpy and demanding. Faustus is just his somewhat lost self

“So”, Zelda began, twisting the glass of water she was holding in her hands. _Water._ What a joke. “What are we going to do about this… situation?”

Faustus Blackwood lifted an eyebrow, leaning back in his heavy wooden chair. “You are the midwife, Zelda.”   
  
That was the first time it occurred to her that perhaps, he really knew nothing about babies. Or pregnant women. Or anything along those lines. Poor Constance Blackwood had probably suffered through all of it alone.

He looked at her like he had no idea what she was talking about, truly.

Zelda sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Annoyance was spiking her every nerve. “We will need to consider the living situation.” A baby in the Spellman house was one thing, but there was also Judas to consider… Zelda had spent enough nights in the Blackwood mansion, alone, rocking him to sleep while Faustus was working. That was not something which worked with two babies.

Faustus made a dismissive gesture. “You are welcome to move in.” He said it carefully, with hesitation, but it was more of a suggestion than anything. Like he did not expect her to agree.

“And leave Sabrina alone with Hilda and Ambrose?” She shook her head. “She might as well burn the house down!” The teenager could absolutely not be left to her own devices.

At this point, Faustus simply looked tired. “What is it you want to do, then?” he replied, resting his head on his hands. “Since you brought the topic up.”

Now that was a good question. Zelda huffed, rethinking. What was it she wanted here, anyway? She could be teaching classes right now. Instead she stood here, in his office, annoyed and demanding and angry. Mostly at herself. For forgetting that actions had consequences. What had she told Sabrina a little while ago? _Always use protection._ Only that she had failed to do so.

Faustus was obviously waiting for an answer, watching her with raised eyebrows. Suddenly Judas began to scream, kicking around in his little crib which sat in the office’s corner.

That was Zelda’s sign to move, as she was quick to pick him up in her arms. His little body was warm and he curled up against her shoulder, instantly making her feel better. Calm. Relaxed. Like she got this situation handled. When indeed nothing at all was handled. “I suppose I could spend more time at the mansion and less at home”, Zelda replied, patting Judas’ back. He was sound asleep again. “To take care of the babies.”

Faustus looked about as lost as usual. Sometimes she wondered if he even wanted, let alone liked kids. He never seemed to interact with them in any way.

“Do you want to hold him?” she asked, just out of an instinct. Judas was sleeping now, anyway.

The High Priest raised a brow. “Why?” he asked, as serious as if she had offered to summon a demon right in front of him. Like it was the worst idea in the world.

Zelda shrugged, walking over to the desk carrying the baby. “Because he is your son”, she answered. “And it is time you two have some bonding time.”   
  
Honestly, Faustus Blackwood looked everything but thrilled to have a little _bonding time,_ but he didn’t disagree. Just watched her approach him with careful eyes.

She put the baby down in his arms, careful not to wake him. Then she leaned against the desk, staying near enough to be able to watch over everything. She wasn’t sure if one could trust Faustus with his own son yet.

As of yet, he stared at the little boy like he was a foreign creature. With a sort of fear, even. “So”, he said eventually, looking even more lost than before. “We are going to have two babies in the house soon?” He was petting Judas’ dark head.

Zelda sighed deeply, resting a hand on her stomach. “I need a shot of whiskey.” That was going to be a real piece of work.

The High Priest raised an eyebrow. “No alcohol, you said so yourself.”

She huffed, more annoyed than usual. This _no alcohol, no nicotine_ rule was tearing on her nerves.

Very carefully, Faustus pressed his son closer to his chest and reached out for Zelda’s hand, careful not to drop the baby or anything along those lines. It was a quiet reassurance.

Zelda smiled silently, relaxing ever so slightly. They were going to make it work somehow. They had to.


	27. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Zelda and Faustus showing up the students at the academy, doing a steamy tango during the school dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is some sort of two piece, i got another prompt about a ball so we're gonna have the backstory to this next!

Zelda was leaned against the bar, lazily sipping on her champagne. _Why in Satan’s name had she even agreed to come?_ It was the annual school dance, and Sabrina had dragged her along with the words that ‘she didn’t want to come alone’. However, as soon as they had arrived handsome Nicholas Scratch had shown up, taken her niece’s hand and lured her away with a handful of charming words.

Ambrose had stayed with Zelda for a while, joking about the last masquerade ball they had attended together – Vienna, 1980 – when he and Zelda had engaged in a heated bet who would be able to seduce the most guests by the end of the evening. Zelda had lost that day, but it had still been a pretty amusing day. Not like this one, by the looks of it.

After Luke had shown up and taken Ambrose with him Satan knew where, she was now all alone with her champagne glass and a cigarette. The dance floor was rather empty as well, only a few of the students swinging to the music.

Suddenly, someone cleared his throat behind her. Zelda turned around, praying to the Dark Lord her nephew had returned to save her from here, but instead locking eyes with someone rather different.

“Faustus”, she noted, trying to keep a neutral expression. He did look rather handsome, wearing a dark suit and a black mask.

He made it disappear into black smoke with a simple illusion, revealing his face. “Zelda”, he replied, smirking ever so slightly. His eyes skimmed over her for a moment, and she was suddenly glad to have chosen the tight red dress from the back of her wardrobe, which had resulted in a raised eyebrow and a short ‘isn’t that a little too revealing, Aunt Zee?’ from Sabrina.

Out of a sudden, she was everything but bored. “This is quite the party”, she commented, taking another sip of champagne.

The High Priest looked around himself, as if only now noticing that there were other people beside the two of them in the room. “I certainly love this song”, he said smoothly, without acknowledging she had said something. Instead he shifted closer, taking the glass from her. “Dance?”

The question did not indeed come unexpected, but Zelda took her time with the answer. “Why not”, she eventually answered, keeping her unbothered expression.

Faustus took her hand then, like it was the most natural thing in the world, and let her to the dance floor. Zelda felt a shudder running over her back when he placed another hand there, fingers touching the exposed skin of her back. _This was not their first dance._

She felt herself slightly stiffening under his touch, remembering that there were students around them.

In response, Faustus pulled her even closer. “Do you remember Vienna?” he whispered against her ear, making the hair on her neck stand up. “I can recall you lost a bet that day.”   
He spun her around gracefully, their movements in perfect harmony.

Zelda wondered if anyone might notice how well they moved together, without knowing their history. There was a reason she had never told Ambrose the real reason she had lost that day, how she had gotten caught up in Faustus Blackwood’s spider web and failed to escape. How everyone else in that ballroom back then seemed small and unimportant in comparison to him.

She only smiled, trying to forget the memories. They had no place here. “I won every other one, Ambrose can have that one win”, she replied, as casually as possible while being pressed against him. Their faces were close enough that she could feel his breath on her skin.

His dark eyes seemed to draw her in, making her forget that they were still in the Academy’s great hall. Suddenly they were in Vienna, spinning around in its extensive ballroom.

For a mere second, she lost herself in the thought. But then the song changed, the soft music disappearing and some party hit replacing it. Suddenly, she was all the more aware of his hand resting on her lower back. A little too low for an outsider, perhaps.

Zelda stepped back, wondering whether she might have had a little _too_ much champagne. This was not a good idea. Never had been. Not back in Vienna, and certainly not here right now.

Faustus’ expression was a mix of amusement and, something else, which she wouldn’t be able to quite explain. “Always a pleasure, Zelda”, he said, leaning forward to press a kiss to her check. His breath brushed over her skin, making shiver run over her spine.

For a second, she was tempted. _Really_ tempted. In Satan’s name, what was it about this man that made her lose her mind? She smiled, not able to say anything else.

The black mask appeared back on his face, his eyes piercing through her for another brief second, before he turned around on his heel and stepped away. A hint of his aftershave kept lingering in the air.

Zelda sighed deeply, returning to the bar and reaching for another glass of champagne. Some of the students around were eyeing her as she noticed, making her even more thankful that there was something to drink around.


	28. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Faustus and Zelda attend a masquerade ball together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the complimentary piece to yesterday's prompt 'dance', i hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it <3

“So”, Ambrose muttered, smirking wickedly and taking a sip of expensive whiskey from his glass. “In the mood for a little fun, Aunty Zee?” He was wearing an old style tuxedo, complementing the black mask he was wearing today to match the ambience of the Vienna ballroom.

Zelda returned the smile, smoothing out her dress. She was wearing an emerald green gown, the colour almost magically enhancing her eyes. Only the mask she had gotten rid of, she didn’t see the need to hide her face behind anything. “What are you thinking of?” she asked her nephew, putting her own drink down.

He shrugged, emptying his glass. “What about a little competition? I bet _I_ can seduce more mortals in a single night.” His eyes were gleaming.

“Oh I hate you and your stupid games”, Hilda exclaimed, just now having joined the conversation. She was crossing her arms in front of her chest. “Can you not just be normal company for an evening?”  
  
Zelda rolled her eyes dramatically, exchanging a look with her nephew. “Nothing better than a little bet”, she agreed, raising her eyebrows. “I hope you are prepared to loose.”

He laughed, shaking his head. “Who could resist me today?” he teased, taking a few steps back and with a last meaningful look, disappearing in the crowd.

Swiftly Zelda turned around to her sister, while making sure her hair looked smooth and perfect. “I’m off to winning a bet, I assume you can handle yourself?” It was more of a rhetoric question.

Hilda gave her a death stare, which left her shrugging and turning away without another word. If her sister chose to stay virginal and miserable for the rest of her days, so be it. But that was not her fate.  
  
She walked through the crowd of people, just past the dance floor, when suddenly someone caught her eye. A man was standing near the wall, tall and dark-haired and so familiar that it almost hurt her. Instantly she froze, just staring over to him for a few passing seconds. _He was supposed to be in Paris._ She had just regained her composure, decided to simply flee the scene and find someone to seduce right on the spot, when he looked up and their eyes met. Now it was too late.

Faustus Blackwood smiled, emptied his glass in one sip, and then made his way over to her. “Zelda”, he mused, immediately reaching for her hand. “May I?” he asked, already leading her onto the dance floor. There was no question behind the words.

She noticed herself being drawn to him, already, like no time had passed at all like their first meeting. Her fingers rested on his shoulder, leaning herself against him. “I thought you in France”, she noted, feeling his hands slip down her back. Her gown had an open back, and right now she was shuddering under his touch. He could probably tell.

If he did he never showed, only pulled her a little closer and moved the two of them softly to the music. He was an excellent dancer, making it seem easy for her to follow. “I got bored”, he replied, like it was the most natural thing in the world. “And I always loved Vienna.”

“I know”, she replied, feeling his breath dance on her skin. Suddenly she was incredibly hot. She longed for some fresh air. “So do I.”

For a moment there was silence, his dark eyes never leaving hers. He was drawing her in, almost like having used a spell, closer and closer. Zelda felt like she had gone overboard on the drinks.

Suddenly he leaned forward, lips touching her ear. “Don’t you think we should choose a more private location?”

Zelda raised an eyebrow, smirking lightly. She had waited for such an offer. “This _is_ a terrible song”, she noted, eyes still glued to him.

He kept her hand in his, leading her through the crowd of people towards one of the exits. Zelda felt her heart racing, hoping he might not notice. She didn’t want him to know that this was playing out _exactly_ how she had wanted. He would be number one on her list for today.

As expected Faustus pulled her into one of the empty corridors, away from the crowd of people. Zelda was just about to comment on the location when he kissed her, pressing her backwards against the wall with such force that she had to catch her breath. His lips took possession of hers, making her practically melt into his arms.

“I missed this”, he breathed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I can tell you did too.”

 _Now that was exaggerated._ Zelda was already breathing heavily, finding it increasingly hard to concentrate. “Well”, she half gasped, feeling his lips against her neck. “I was busy, you know.” If she wanted to win this bet, she needed to leave right now. Ambrose was probably already on his third catch of the day.

Faustus chuckled, bringing their lips together again. His teeth were digging into her bottom lip, tearing at the soft skin.

She was trying to break away, _really_ trying, but it was impossible. Her brain was simply refusing to do anything another than letting her arms wrap around his neck, nails digging into the fabric of his jacket. Apparently she had missed him quite a bit.

“We should go back to my hotel”, he whispered, pressing a kiss to the skin of her earlobe. “You look exquisite in that dress, but I would just rather get it off.”

Zelda bit her lip to hide the smile, instead rolling her eyes. Right now, this was the moment to refuse. To slip away. But just as so often, this man had her wrapped perfectly around his finger. _In Satan’s name, how did he do that?_ “I hope you’re staying at the Hilton”, she heard herself say, already cursing her own stupidity. Since when was she _this_ easy?  
  
He was already smirking again. “Do you think I would take you anywhere else?” His lips found hers again, fingers drawing patters on the skin of her back.

Zelda felt like fainting, right into his arms. “I was hoping not”, she replied, catching her breath and leaning closer against him. _Who even cared about the stupid bet, anyway?_


	29. Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Zelda’s father is still alive and catches her with Faustus (ever making out or in bed together up to you 😈) and is absolutely fuming because the Spellman family and the Blackwood family have never gotten along. If it was set in the early 1900’s or late 1800’s that would be great to add to Zelda’s father’s anger because of the whole woman should be married before having sexual relations with men.

Zelda rolled onto her back, the covers of the bed soft against her bare skin. She was feeling exhilarated, and hot, and was gasping for air. “I am glad to have taken you home, Mr Blackwood”, she whispered, leaning over to Faustus to join their lips again.

Then he was on top of her, body pressing her down onto the mattress. “I enjoy a good adventure”, he whispered in between kisses, biting down onto her bottom lip.

 _Adventure_ was the right word to describe it, indeed. Because actually they were never supposed to have crossed paths, let alone end in such a… peculiar relation to each other.

The first time Zelda had met Faustus Blackwood she had been with her father, the major of Greendale, who had told her tales and stories about the rival family and how they were all criminals and deceivers. And while there was certainly some truth to those stories, it had been exactly what had drawn Zelda to the man. The fact that it was forbidden, and dangerous, and so marvellously thrilling.

But now her father was close to returning home, and she needed to get going. “You have to go”, she breathed, feeling her own heart beat rushing. “Nobody can see you.”

This evening was a big feast in the Spellman household, and her father as head of the family had decided it was time to find his daughters two suitable husbands. And he was definitely not thinking about Faustus Blackwood.

“What would your father say if he knew what his perfect daughter has been up to?” Faustus whispered into her ear, kissing the skin of her earlobe. Then he rolled off her, sitting up straight.

Zelda remained under the covers, watching him reach for his clothes on the floor. The thought of a husband did not quite spark her excitement, but it had to be done. She sat up as well, running a hand through her hair.

Just in this moment, the door was slammed open.

Faustus and Zelda froze instantly, he just in the movement of pulling the fabric of his shirt over his head.

In the door frame stood Zelda’s father, staring at them. His expression changed from shock to horror, then anger. “ _What is this?”_ he demanded to know, voice already raised.

Usually, Zelda was the last person who held back when it came to conflict situations. But this was different, this was her father. And for a woman to be in another man’s bed before marriage… that was _bad._ She felt her throat blocked, not able to get a word out.

To her surprise it was Faustus who spoke. “Mr Spellman”, he said into the silence, getting up from the bed. Thankfully his clothes were on.

Zelda watched his every move with careful eyes, not knowing whether she needed to fear for her life or not. _A Blackwood, out of all people._

“I would like to ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage!”

Her jaw dropped at the words, and she clutched the covers closer around her body. This had been the _very_ last thing she had expected to hear.

But Faustus looked serious. And had sounded serious.

Honestly, her father could only agree. His expression was torn between shock and disbelief. “A Blackwood”, he muttered, jaw clenched together. “You are a disgrace!” he hissed in her direction, a vein on his forehead dangerously visible. Then he turned towards Faustus. “If you want her, you have to pay.” It was far from friendly.

Zelda pressed her lips together. She was suddenly glad for the lack of clothes, otherwise her father might have dragged her out of the room. This way she could hide within the bed, still feeling the warmth underneath the sheets.

“I’m very serious”, Faustus said now, and she wondered if he might have had a shock reaction. Or hit his head. They had never talked about anything along those lines, no marriage, not anything else which might be more than physical contact. They had just both looked for an adventure.

Her father made a gesture, still wearing the same facial expression. “Have her, then. I have no use for her anymore.” With those words he slammed the door shut.

Zelda felt herself shivering, not from cold but something else. Fear, maybe? Usually she did not frighten easily.

Faustus now turned around to face her. “Do you think I’m allowed to stay here, now that I am your fiancé _?”_

She couldn’t hide a little smile. “I would rather attend the feast together actually”, she replied, suddenly feeling her rebellious spirit returning. “I assume that would anger my father even more.”


	30. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: rewriting canon a bit, Faustus & Zelda get back from honeymoon while the Order of the Innocents are around. Faustus gets protective over his wife when they go after her. (edit from me: Zelda is ofc not under the spell here)

It was late at night when Zelda and Faustus arrived at the Academy of Unseen Arts, a few days earlier back from their honeymoon. A hurricane had caused them to cut their trip short, and so now they had returned without any further notice.

Zelda climbed out of the car, not bothering with her suitcases. For a moment, she was irritated. The doors of the Academy were open. “Faustus”, she caught his attention, making her way towards the doors. Her heels were clicking softly. There was blood smeared on the walls.

In the meantime Faustus had caught up with her, reaching for her wrist and holding her back from going inside. “Wait here”, he said firmly, inspecting the blood stains. They were everywhere.

Ignoring his words, Zelda stepped into the Academy. Everything was silent. _Where were the students?_ She looked back at Faustus, who was glaring at her.

“Didn’t you hear me?” he asked, walking past her and into the Academy’s entrance hall.

Zelda followed, but froze in the doorway. The floor was covered in bodies. Everywhere was blood, the air reeking of it. _Sabrina,_ her brain told her. She looked for a flash of white hair, but never finding it. Prudence was not here either, or her sisters. They must have gotten away.

Faustus was inspecting the bodies, carefully walking over the blood drained floor. The Satanic statue looked like it had exploded, its remains shattered across the room.

Suddenly, there was a movement. Zelda turned around, just in time to notice a figure slipping through the room. Suddenly, she was staring into a pair of blue eyes, who belonged to a young man, holding a cross bow. Aiming at her heart. Suddenly Zelda was wishing she would have just listened to her husband.

The bow made a sound when the arrow was released, its string flinging backwards.

But the arrow never hit. It missed its target, landing on the ground a few paces next to her. The man made a surprised face, looking down at its bow. Next thing he knew, he was choking on his own blood.

Zelda looked away when he began coughing, stumbling forward and gasping for air. Instead she looked at Faustus, who was muttering a string of Latin words. It did not seem like he was even trying very hard.

The man collapsed to the ground, dead, in a puddle of his own blood. The crossbow was buried beneath him.

Zelda was watching him, wondering what might have happened if the arrow had hit its target, when suddenly Faustus was touching her hand. “How are you feeling?” he wanted to know, following her gaze. “He got what he deserved.”

“Thank you”, she replied, wondering suddenly what had inspired this sudden rush of protectiveness from his side. Actually she had thought about this marriage as more of an act of convenience. “I have to find my family”, she continued, finally managing to look away from the dead witch hunter. “Sabrina, especially. Satan knows what she is up to.”

Faustus nodded, a frown on his face. “Go back to your house and stay there. Lock the doors and windows.”

The concern was sort of touching. She looked up at Faustus, who was suddenly leaning forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. Again, he was muttering Latin words. A protection spell, as she realized. She didn’t say anything, only waited until he let go of her. There was nothing she could have said. Perhaps this marriage was a little more than what she had thought.

Zelda was just hoping that the rest of the Spellman’s really were at home, and she would not have to run around Greendale to track them all down. Her family had a habit of getting in trouble.


	31. Role

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: some angsty spellwood please? + inspired by starring role by marina and the diamonds.

Zelda was rolling onto her back, the satin covers rasping quietly with her movements. The room was entirely dark, moonlight the only source of light left. All the candles had burned down a while ago.

Actually, she should not even be here. It was long past the witching hour, close to dawn even, and she was still here. In the High Priest’s bed. Sleeping next to him. Like a _couple._

Which she reminded herself again, they were not. Not even close. Normally she would hurry out of his house before she could get tempted to just stay, but today Faustus had fallen asleep before her, and she had not worked up the will to stand up and slip out. Judas had needed hours to calm down and sleep, and in combination with _other_ activities it had severely worn her out.

Sometimes she liked to wonder if it could ever be different. If she could ever be anything else than Judas’ nightmother, or the woman the High Priest liked to keep in his bed whenever he fancied.

Zelda sat up carefully, but Faustus appeared to be deeply sleeping. She ran a hand through her hair, glaring at the clock in front of her. It was almost four in the morning. Four whole hours in which she had pretended whatever they had was anything more than a fling, a meaningless thing which fulfilled both their needs when it had to. But as much as she liked to pretend, it would never make it come true.

Not that she wanted that. Zelda had spent many hours wondering if being the next Lady Blackwood was something she fancied, maybe even wanted, but had come to the conclusion that it was not the case. After all her family needed her, and she had no intention to end up like the previous owners of that name.

And still, sometimes she felt like fooling herself. Naturally, Faustus did not love her, but they did make a good team. She could help him, both in job and marriage. Could raise Judas, and Prudence perhaps. That poor girl needed a mother too.

Zelda shook her head at herself, cursing her own stupidity. It would never happen, one way or the other. Why should the High Priest marry her, of all people? Her family had caused enough trouble in the last weeks alone.

She slipped out of the bed, collecting her dress from the floor. A strange sadness had overcome her. Because one thing was very clear as of now. This could not continue. She no longer had the strength to keep that illusion of hers up, convincing herself that it meant nothing.

The little voice in her head was only growing louder with each time, making it harder to silence her. _It does mean something._ Not to Faustus, naturally, but to her. At some point they had crossed the border, and she was tired of giving more than she got in return. It was only too tiring.

Dressed again, she looked around herself in the dark. This had been the last time. She would put an end to it.

She was only too well aware that this was exactly what she told herself every time.


	32. Thirteen II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: You could do a continuation of Chapter 9 "Thirteen" where Zelda and Faustus meet after the Thirteen witches have been defeated.

Faustus was sitting in his office, musing over the fact that Sabrina Spellman had _finally_ signed that damn book of the beast. At this point, he deemed it a miracle. He was reaching for his class of whiskey, taking a sip. The alcohol left a bitter taste in his mouth. After all, it had been Lilith who made it happen. Not he himself. That definitely stung a little.

Suddenly, a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes, putting the class down. “Come in”, he hissed, expecting his wife. Constance had been straining his nerves lately, the later she was in her pregnancy.

To his surprise, Zelda entered the room. She let the door fall shut behind her, stopping a few paces away from his desk. Her green eyes were piercing through him. “Sabrina signed the Book of the Beast”, she said, as accusing as if it were his fault.

Faustus raised a brow, trying not to show how relieved he was to see her, here, alive and well. “I heard”, he replied dryly.

Zelda looked at him like he had murdered someone, quite literally. Her eyes were sparkling with anger. “So it was all a plan, was it not? Summon the Greendale Thirteen so my niece might sign the book.” She crossed her arms. “Wardwell was your minion as well then.” Something crossed her face, something he could not quite explain. A different kind of rage. “I can only assume you’re bedding her as well.”  
Now that made Faustus chuckle a little. Zelda Spellman was indeed jealous. Of Lilith, the Dark Lord’s puppet. A mere demon. “Oh Zelda”, he replied, shaking his head and standing up from his chair. It was really quite amusing.

She was glaring at him, watching him move with careful consideration. “I’m not joking, Faustus.”  
Indeed he had never assumed that she was. “So you are jealous?” he asked, not quite able to hide a content smirk. At least now it was not him making a fool of himself anymore.

Zelda might even have blushed a little in that moment, but if from embarrassment or fury he could not tell. “You betrayed my trust!” she threw at him, turning away a little. Not enough to hide the expression on her face though. “You tricked Sabrina into signing.”

“The Thirteen were not my doing”, he replied firmly, since it was not a lie, after all. But he was a little disappointed at the sudden topic change. He would have liked to hear a little more about her ideas of him bedding Wardwell.

She didn’t say anything else, but he could see how angry she was. Actually, that made her even more beautiful, the rare expression in her eyes, the way her cheeks flushed. Faustus was tempted to kiss her.

“So you came here to insult your High Priest, Zelda?” he broke the silence, not able to hide the amusement from his tone.

She shot him a deadly glance in response. “I did not, actually.” Her expression was firm now. “I simply wanted to hear what your motive behind all of it was.” Either she had not picked up his sarcasm, or chosen to ignore it. Both was equally possible.

Faustus sighed. She was such a drama queen sometimes. Always had been. “I did not trick your niece into anything, Zelda, but I am glad she signed now. You have wanted her to walk the path of night, have you not?”  
  
“Not against her will!” Zelda argued. “Now she will be forced to attend the Academy, after all.”  
  
It had always amazed him how furious she could be when it came to protecting her family, although Sabrina was not even her daughter. “Sabrina will find her place here, as everyone else”, he made an attempt to console her. “As we did.”

Zelda’s angry facade crumbled ever so slightly when he reminded her of _their_ time at the Academy, her eyes suddenly a little lighter. Like suddenly realizing what she was even doing, she looked around herself. “I should take my leave now.” Something was holding her back though, and she didn’t move. Only continued to look at him. Like she was expecting him to say something else.

But he did not. Instead he closed the distance between them and kissed her, kissed her the way he had longed to do it ever since she had walked into this room. Zelda seemed to have waited for it, too, since she readily wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair.

After a time which felt like forever, he let go. Actually, that kiss had only made things more complicated. _Why had he suddenly grown attached?_ That was very unlike him. He was not sure if he liked it or not.

Zelda cleared her throat, stepping back. “I will be on my way”, she said again, this time turning away and making her way to the door. She was hurrying, like wanting to flee from something.

Faustus could only relate to that feeling.


	33. Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Zelda finding out she’s pregnant and tells Faustus. (post-marriage; no spell)

Zelda knocked on her husband’s office door, straightening her back. Even after the honeymoon, it still felt odd to think of the High Priest as her _husband_ , of all things. Not unpleasant, though. And Spellman – Blackwood had a rather nice ring to it.

Faustus called her inside, Zelda carefully closing the door behind herself. This was a private matter, and she would have no more gossip regarding herself in the Academy.

“Zelda”, her husband greeted her, not looking up from the paper her was writing on. “What can I do for you? I thought you teacher the choir right now.” Next to the desk, baby Judas was sleeping peacefully.

The choir or rather what was left of it, yes. The Order of the Innocents had done quite the job there. She cleared her throat. “I have news”, she said firmly, her voice gladly not betraying her.

The words finally caught his attention, causing Faustus to put the pen down. “Go ahead, then.” His eyes were resting on her.

Actually, Zelda had not thought she might ever speak those words herself. “It appears that I am pregnant”, she said slowly, carefully choosing each word. It was still new, must have happened on the honeymoon most likely. Perhaps she should have used more of Hilda’s potion, after all. Or some mortal technique of contraception, like she had told Sabrina.

His eyebrows arched up, a smile suddenly spreading over his face. “Well, Zelda, why do you look so grim then?” He stood up, walking around the desk. “Those are good news.”

Were they, though? Zelda smiled weakly. Although they loved children, to be precise she already had one. Sabrina was all grown up now, but she still had inherited her father’s talent to get herself in trouble and Satan knew what she might get herself into without Zelda around… besides, Judas was just a baby as well.

“Satan has blessed our union, then”, Faustus went on, kissing her forehead for a second. Obviously he was beaming with happiness. However, he also noticed her own lack of excitement. “I would have thought you to be more happy”, he noted, leaning against the edge of his desk. His eyes were inspecting her expression now.

Zelda clenched her jaw, debating what best to say. She didn’t want to upset him in any way. “I’m very pleased”, she replied, smiling carefully. What else was there to say, really? They had not married for love, neither of them, and although things had been going smooth during the honeymoon and they had actually had a good time, her heart was not fully in this marriage yet. She had done it for her family after all. That had been her motive. She could imagine Sabrina’s reaction already, giving her that look she always had and saying something along the lines of _I can’t believe you’re sleeping with Father Blackwood, Aunt Zee._

“Yet I can see you’re not”, Faustus objected, although not angry. More curious. “Talk to me, Zelda. Tell me what’s on your mind.”   
Had he ever been this honest with her? Not that she could remember. “We already have a baby in the house, Faustus, It will be stressful.” That was the easiest explanation.

The High Priest frowned. “Prudence can help. And your sister. Besides you have already raised a child, you know what to expect.”   
  
She assumed he meant Sabrina, and it gave her an odd sense of pride that he was considering Zelda her mother. What she was, probably, if not by name. “Hilda and I took care of Sabrina together”, she argued gently, although already a little more relaxed about the situation.

Faustus huffed. “And you and I will take care of this baby together.” He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Zelda had a faint idea how _that_ would go down, with Faustus who knew next to nothing about children and who she had to convince for about an hour to get a crib for Judas because according to him, he should sleep in a king size bed in his own room. But she appreciated the sentiment, still. He was trying. He was trying with his son right now as well.

“We should keep it a secret at first”, she noted. “It is still early.”

He nodded. “Of course, as you wish.” His eyes remained fixed on her, as he slowly approached her again. “Do you need anything else? Should I reduce your duties at the Academy?”

The last thing Zelda wanted was to spend even more time around her family right now, her sister probably already suspecting something after she had not been able to hold a single item of her breakfast down this morning. “No, I’m fine”, she replied quickly. “Thank you, Faustus.” Judas was stirring in his crib by now, probably close to waking up. “You should feed him”, she remarked, with a glance in the baby’s direction.

Faustus nodded dutifully, kissing her forehead again and then turning towards his son.

She smiled a little hidden smile, before taking her leave and getting back to her classes.


	34. Role II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Please continue Chapter 31: Role!!! I'm definitely intrigued about their repressed feelings! + Please do a continuation [of chapter 31], it was wonderful to see this Zelda thought. I would like to see how Faustus would react if she resolved to finish what they have. Would he stop her or let her go?

Faustus was entering his office, shutting her door behind himself and eyes pinned on the stack of papers he was carrying. All these essays needed to be graded, quickly. Sabrina Spellman’s was just on top.

Someone cleared their throat, and he jumped a little at the thought. “In Satan’s name, Zelda”, he got out, shaking his head.

She was sitting on his sofa, hands folded in her lap. Her back was straightened, tense. Like she was nervously waiting for something. Usually he did not mind her company in his office, but today something seemed off.

“What can I do for you?” he asked, putting the papers down on his desk. Prudence had taken Judas out for a walk, so they were alone.

Zelda got up, now standing in the middle of the room. She was wringing her hands, like she often did. Her eyes were searching the room, as she was trying hard not to look at him. “I’m tired, Faustus”, she began, like she was carefully choosing each word. “I’m tired of this routine.”

He raised a brow, not quite knowing what she was implying here. They had a _routine?_ That was news, indeed. He made a gesture for her to continue.

“I come to your house, take care of _your_ child, and then if you fancy it I end up in your bed.” Her green eyes were steady.

Instantly he was wondering which part of that she was minding, the baby part or the one in his bed. He was assuming the latter. “You are his nightmother”, he remarked still, hands resting on his desk for support.

Zelda’s jaw tensed. “You know that is not what I meant.”

Obviously he did. Faustus sighed. “What do you want from me, Zelda?” It was an honest question, because he truly had no idea where she was going with this.

She took a deep breath, voice still steady. “From now on, our relationship will be nothing but professional.” A smile was added, but it looked strained. Like she was fighting for every word to come out.

He realized that this was not what she really wanted, but made herself say so anyway. It was odd, truly. Before he had never thought she had minded. He was half tempted to ask why, wanting her to explain the sudden shift of attitude, but he was fearing the answer. For a second he even considered asking her to reconsider, but his pride hardly allowed that. If she wanted to go, so be it. And so he gave a shrug, keeping the unbothered attitude. “As you wish.”

The colour drained from Zelda’s face, as she was nervously playing with the fabric of her dress. Another deep breath. “Very good”, she replied, voice never wavering. Her expression was frozen.

Faustus was really wondering what was going on with her. From his side, things had been going fine. He had assumed she might think the same, since he had never felt any sort of objection from Zelda. But now she had hurt his pride, and if she wanted to leave she was free to do so. He would definitely not hold her back. “If you will excuse me, then, I have work to do”, he spoke into the silence, perhaps a little more harsh than necessary.

Zelda’s face had gone sad, as she nodded slowly. “Of course, your Excellency.”

It hurt to have her speak to him in such a formal way again. Nevertheless he turned away, back towards her as the door fell shut and she vanished.


	35. Fight II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: pls pls continue Chapter 5: Fight!!

It was shortly past eight in the morning when Faustus walked into the kitchen, back strained from having spent the night on the couch. His hair was a mess, too, and he definitely needed a shower. The aftermaths of last night’s alcohol were showing.

Zelda was standing in the kitchen, leaned against the cupboard and making herself coffee. She did not look up when he came in, nor showed any other type of reaction. Her gaze remained on the cup in her hands, stirring slowly. Only the pressure with which he was clutching the spoon was giving her tension away.

“Good morning darling”, Faustus tried, watching her for a moment. She could not still be as angry as yesterday, could she? Although Zelda had a marvellous talent for being over dramatic.

His wife gave him a spiteful look, sipping her coffee. Still no reply.

“So you’re ignoring me”, he concluded. He liked her much better angry, when she was beaming with fury. Her temperament had always been something he enjoyed about her.

Zelda huffed, putting the cup down a little too harshly. Then she turned away to leave, but he blocked her way. A hint of anger flushed through Zelda’s green eyes. “Let me go”, she demanded, crossing her arms.

Not before he had dealt with this. “I can’t believe you’re still angry!” he replied, now slightly annoyed himself. This was such an unnecessary thing to ruin their morning.

“I’m not angry”, Zelda replied firmly, expression frozen. Her jaw was clenched tightly. “I’m just tired of being _humiliated_ by you on every occasion!” The tension in her voice was giving her away. She _was_ angry.

Faustus approached her, but she was pulling away, back now against the cupboard. Sometimes he wondered why had even married her in the first place. All they ever did was argue, since neither of them liked to back down when it came to confrontation. “If you would not be so sensitive about everything-”, he began, but she cut him off.

“ _Sensitive?”_ she echoed, staring at him like he had just told her she had grown a second head. “So this is my fault now? Is it my fault that you can’t stop running around bedding every witch in the coven?”   
  
He gripped her wrist, pulling her closer against him. “It was a little fling, no need to make such a scene”, he hissed. “Besides, that vase was my favourite.”

Zelda’s eyes were green ice, but on the inside she was burning. “I hate you”, she whispered, but making no attempt to free herself. “I should have listened to my brother after all.”

Almost like she had hit him, he let go of her. She fell back against the cupboard slightly, for a second looking surprised. _I hate you._ She had never said such a thing. Or spoken of a possible divorce, like the night before.

For a second she seemed aware, aware that she had managed to hurt him. Then the cold facade was back up. “Why even marry me?” she asked, glaring at him with angry eyes. “Just to prove a point to Edward.”

That was not true. It had been quite the nice side effect, sure, but when he had proposed he had actually been quite font of Zelda. And in the beginning, the fighting had only sparked their passion. Now it was all they had left. “Your dead brother has nothing to do with it”, he replied coldly, watching the pain in her eyes as he mentioned the word _dead._ Deliberately, of course. His wife also had her weak spots. Her gaze met his’ in resignation, and suddenly he was aware that she was tearing up. Now that was a first. He could not recall a time ever having seen Zelda cry, especially not during a fight.

She turned away, as if to hide the tears. Her body was still tensed, her arms crossed as if to hold onto herself.

Faustus took a deep breath. His anger faded away, the annoyance turning into something more like _concern._ “I married you because you were the first woman I met who was able to challenge me”, he said quietly, calmer this time. “Who I would not lose interest in after one night.” That was the truth, although he had never spoken such a thing out loud. To the outside, it had been a marriage of convenience. But he had thought at least Zelda must know.

She huffed, shaking her head slowly. Her hands were smoothing about the wrinkles on her dress. “One more affair and we’re done”, her voice was firm now. She was challenging his eyes with hers. “I mean it, Faustus.”

He had opened his mouth to protest, but Zelda simply gave a last dashing smile turned away to leave. This time, he let her go. Actually he found that securing the lasting of his marriage might be more important than having fun on the side, after all.


	36. Role III

Faustus smiled dimly when he saw the Spellman house, towering in front of him. He had been there in quite some months, but it still felt oddly familiar.

Black decorations were everywhere, and soft music was echoing through the yard. Faustus fastened his steps, crossing the front porch and opening the door. The hallway was already crowded, he briefly spotted Prudence and Sabrina at the other end, talking to Nicholas and Ambrose. They were all laughing, holding Champagne glasses and seeming to enjoy themselves. Hilda Spellman was hurrying through the kitchen, managing about five different layered cakes and other food.

Faustus turned away, and suddenly he saw her. _Zelda._ She was standing near her sister, obviously giving instructions, and making gestures towards the crowd of guests. To him, she had never looked more beautiful, although she was not even dressed up for the wedding yet. All she wore was a simple black dress and some lipstick.

Suddenly her gaze caught him, something flashing through her eyes. He could not say what emotion it was. Briefly she said something to Hilda, before making her way towards him. Her expression was much more tensed now.

“Zelda”, he greeted, tilting his head a little. He wanted this to be as formal as need be. After all he was leading the wedding ceremony later.

She stopped in front of him, suddenly looking nervous. “Father Blackwood”, she replied courteously, but rather stiff. As the High Priest, he had of course been invited, but she had probably not done it gladly.

Faustus had been able to ban her from his head by ignoring her in the Academy, inviting other witches to his home, giving Sabrina extra work just to spite Zelda. But now that she was standing in front of him, he realized how much he had missed her. She had stopped by sometimes to take care of Judas, but only with Prudence, so they had never been truly alone.

She was still glaring at him, wringing her hands nervously. A frown was sitting on her face. No one was saying a word.

Still, Faustus was unable to take his eyes off her. He didn’t ever want to do that again. “Zelda”, he repeated her name, leaning forward. “Is there anywhere we can talk?”

Her eyebrow arched up. “I have to prepare my _wedding_ ”, she replied, crossing her arms defensively.

Having expected the answer, Faustus had another response prepared. “Tradition demands another Satanic confession before a bride can be given away.” He made it sound smooth, easy. Like it was indeed the truth.

Zelda looked puzzled, but only nodded. She would not question him when it came to matters of religion.

He followed her downstairs into the basement, perhaps the only room not occupied by wedding guests right now. _Wedding._ The word left bitterness within him. Why did she suddenly wish to marry? Only to spite him even further? Perhaps she had wanted him to propose marriage.

As soon as they were out of sight for everyone else, he reached for her wrist and spun her around to face him. Without a second thought, he kissed her. Like he had wanted to do for months now. Zelda responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her fingers in his hair. For a few moments, they remained like that.

Out of a sudden she broke it off, pulling away from his touch. Her eyes were wide. “I can’t”, she whispered, suddenly very pale. Her fingers were trembling ever so slightly when she ran them through her hair. The look from months ago was back on her face, the one she had worn when she had ended things between them.

Faustus was tired of this routine. “What is really going on here, Zelda? What is your problem?”

“I’m getting married”, she replied firmly. But her voice was shaking.

He sighed. “If it is marriage you want, I can give you that.” The words had left his mouth before he realized even having spoken them out loud. It had been no more than a faint wish before.

Zelda was staring at him, suddenly frozen. Her jaw had dropped a little. “Did you just-” she began, but trailing off.

Actually, Faustus was not certain what he had had just said. Had he just _proposed?_ He took a deep breath. “If you wished to be Lady Blackwood, you could have just said so”, he added, giving his best attempt to sound like knew where he was going with this speech. Perhaps she had truly wanted the title.

She was still silent, but within her eyes he could see her internal struggle. “Why are you saying this now?” she asked eventually, by the looks of it trying very hard to keep her composure. “Why now, that I am engaged to another man.” _You’re too late,_ her gaze was saying.

But Faustus saw that she did not mean it. Not truly. “Zelda”, he said, almost softly. “I did not realize how much I needed you by my side until you left me.”

She sighed, shaking her head slowly. “I was hoping you would not let me go”, she replied quietly, tucking a loose curl back behind her ear. “I kept hoping you would change my mind.”

So she had hesitated. He had known, read it in her face. She had not wanted to part with him any less than he had wanted it. “Can we stop pretending then?” he asked, almost hopefully. “Stop pretending that we do not care about each other.”

Zelda looked truly shocked for a second, like she had not expected to hear those words coming from here. She opened her mouth and closed it again, without saying anything.

He felt a strong urge to kiss her right there, just the way she was. The way he had always liked her best. “Take my name, Zelda, and anything else you want”, he repeated, hoping to make her understand. That he was being serious.

Slowly, she nodded. Like she could not believe it was real. “I’m keeping my name”, she replied carefully. “But I think Spellman-Blackwood has a nice ring to it.”

Faustus let out a breath he had not been aware of holding, silently thanking the Dark Lord while he kissed Zelda’s forehead. “I’m getting you a ring”, he whispered.

She chuckled lightly. “I should hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last part of 'role', i hope the ending was satisfying <3


	37. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: do one where Faustus and Zelda reunite after some time of the events of part 2 of CAOS where he discovers that she is the new High Priestess.

“Thank you, Prudence”, Zelda’s voice echoed through the room, as she stepped into the Academy’s entrance hall and strived towards the young witch. “I’ll take it from here”, she added, a content smile on her lips because things had gone down _just_ like she had hoped they would.

Weeks of hunting down Faustus Blackwood had not brought up a single clue to where he might be, and so she had laid down a trap. A trap in the form of his daughter, who had threatened to burn down the entire Academy if need be. And so they had, at least in theory, but Faustus had shown up before they had been able to go through with it. Prudence had her father pinned in place, a spell keeping him from being able to move even the slightest.

Now his eyes were on Zelda, and they were sparkling fire. “Prudence”, he said, without looking at his daughter. “I am still your High Priest.”  
A smile curled around the girl’s lips. “There you are mistaken, Father. We have a new High Priestess now.” Her eyes met Zelda’s. “I want to be the one to do it!”

They had been over it before. Zelda gave the girl a firm look. “You have done your share, Prudence. Now go get the twins.” Her voice was not unfriendly, but it would allow no further talking back either. Everyone had their role in this plan.

Prudence gave her father another hateful glance, before turning around on her heel and storming off. _Dramatic teenagers._

Zelda stepped closer, quite enjoying the sight of the formed High Priest being all bound up. It was as much fun as she had anticipated.

Faustus was glaring at her. “High Priestess”, he echoed. “ _That_ I would never have guessed.” Somehow he sounded almost impressed. “The Blackwood name did you some good after all.”

Zelda huffed, amused. “Your name has nothing to do with it”, she replied, stopping a few paces away from him. “And as soon as this business is done, I will no longer be wearing it.” She took a deep breath. For weeks, she had fantasized about this moment. About finally getting her revenge. Prudence had begged her to be allowed to kill her father, but Zelda needed her and Ambrose to search for the twins. She was the only blood family they had left. Blackwood would forever be a stained name now.

But now, all she felt was emptiness. _It should not have ended like this._

Faustus was almost smirking. “I see”, he replied. “You anticipate you would be able to kill _me?”_ He sounded mocking. “Like you could ever do that, Zelda.”

Her confidence never wavered. If anything, she was as powerful as he ever were. Being High Priestess had opened a whole new array of possibilities. Besides some extra tricks Lilith had taught her. She stepped even closer, feeling for the sharp metal object in her right pocket. Her fingers closed around it.

In her imagination, it had always been easy. An easy decision to make. After all he had used her, and betrayed her more than once. Locked her up in a dungeon. Played her under a spell without her knowledge.

But she needed this. Needed this, to get closure. To become the High Priestess the Church of Lilith deserved. With those thoughts in her head, the rammed the knife right into his chest.

For a moment, Faustus Blackwood looked truly surprised. Like he had not thought anything might be able to harm him. He fell to his knees, suddenly released from the binding spell, gasping for air. His breaths were ragged.

She was staring at him, bloody knife still in hand. Her body was trembling. _It was done._ The Church of Night was truly dead.  
Their eyes met, Faustus looking up at her. “Zelda”, he whispered, breathing out one last time. “You really _are_ a hellsend.” With that he collapsed to the floor.

Zelda dropped the knife, turning away. A single tear was rolling down her cheek. It had ended.

Prudence appeared in one of the corridors, carrying a baby. It was Leticia. Her eyes drifted over her father, lying in a puddle of his own blood. She was smiling, patting her baby sister’s head. “Women should be in charge everywhere”, she whispered, winking at Zelda, and turning away.

Finally, she felt something like finality. And the strength to make a new coven rise from the ashes of the Church of Night. Now they could truly burn down the Academy.


	38. Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: I have a Spellwood prompt! What if Faustus had witnessed Shirley trying to kill Zelda?

Zelda was walking through the Academy of Unseen Arts, just having reached its entrance hall. It was empty at this time of day, all of the students still having classes. Suddenly, something was cracking above her head. She looked up, just in time to see one of the statues breaking apart, the stones falling down from the overhead balcony.

For some reason she had frozen on the spot, unable to move away. Almost like in slow motion, she watched the stone fall towards her. Just until suddenly, it turned around itself and landed on the floor, safely a few paces away from her.

At first she had wondered if that had been her own doing, just until noticing the High Priest standing in one of the doorways, glaring at the balcony.

Shirley Jackson’s expression was rather shocked, probably not having expected Father Blackwood suddenly showing up. Her cheeks had turned a hot pink. “Your Excellency”, she got out, stumbling over her own words.

If not for Faustus, Zelda would have loved to hex Shirley at the spot. She was a bitch, always had been, even when she used to swoon all over her brother years ago. Perhaps she had a personal vendetta against every Spellman.

“Sister Jackson”, Faustus said coldly, giving her a look which allowed absolutely no talking back. “Get back to your seminar.”  
  
Shirley hurried away faster than Zelda could see, leaving only herself and the High Priest in the hall. She watched him approach her, not quite sure how to act. Was thank you the right word? After all, he had just saved her life. _If she got her hands on Shirley…_ “I’m going to kill her”, she muttered, more to herself.

Faustus threw her an irritated glance at the words, brows furrowed. “I will handle sister Jackson”, he declared, suddenly looking at Zelda again. “Are you okay?”

The words took her by surprise, not having expected something like actual concern. She was quick to smile, nodding. “Of course, your Excellency.”

His eyes were resting on her for another moment. “Very well, then. I should get back to my work.” He was still not moving.

Zelda thought back to the talk they had just had in his office, where she had told him to keep professional relations from now on. She was already regretting it. Although it had been a necessary step to secure her rise to power. It would only make him want her more, in the end. She smiled a last smile, before turning away to leave. His eyes were glued to her back, his gaze burning holes into her skin if it had been possible.

Even after leaving the room, Zelda was still wearing a content smile.


	39. Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Can you make one where Faust is going to visit Zelda in the dungeon? Before Prudence get her out of there! + Could you write sth about Zelda and Faustus getting divorced/breaking up? Bitterly and angry? Can be AU or during the show, whatever you’d prefer :) thanks! <3

Zelda was pacing around in her cell, nervously wringing her hands, and lightly shivering from the cold of the room. The dungeons were not quite a pleasant place to spend your time, but as Lady Blackwood she had at least gotten a better cell than poor Ambrose.

Suddenly the door was opened, and for a bare second she was hoping Prudence might have changed her mind, finally seeing through her father’s deceit. And come back for her.

But to Zelda’s utter surprise, Faustus himself was standing in the doorway. His eyes skimmed the surroundings for a moment, as if to check whether the cell was sufficient or not.

Zelda was glaring at him, fighting the urge to back away from him. She would _not_ loose her dignity here. Instead she crossed her arms. “What do you want?” she asked, maintaining a coolness in her voice which even impressed herself. What she really wanted was to crush the High Priest’s skull, but that would have to wait for now.

Faustus kept a blank expression. “I never wished to see the two of us as enemies, Zelda, and so I would be willing to excuse your behaviour for now.” He frowned slightly. “Although you lied to me and stole my child, at least now she is returned to me.”

At first she thought he might be kidding. “And what do you want in return?” she asked, not buying his act for one second. “To restore the spell on me?” When she thought back, she was still disgusted. _How could he have done that to her?_ Her blood was boiling with rage. Her eyes travelled up to the ceiling, searching the metal tubes. Perhaps if she could break on of those…

His voice interrupted her thoughts. “Things were going well between us, Zelda, so I do not quite understand your concern”, he replied, sounding completely unbothered. “I offer you a pardon, you should take it.”  
  
If there was one thing she hated, it was being told what to do. Her lips curled up in a cold smile. “I rather take my chances at court”, she replied. _The Court which was loyal to only the High Priestess._ If there were to be a trial, she would loose. But at least then she could be executed with dignity. Although she was hoping someone would get her out of this cell before that.

He stepped forward, now too close for her liking, but she refused to step back. Instead she challenged his eyes with her own. “You are still my wife”, he pointed out. “You’re a Blackwood now.”  
Zelda felt her skin crawl at the thought. “I suppose I want a divorce, then.”  
  
If he had looked calm before, that changed now. His eyes were showing the anger, burning with it. “Once I am done dealing with your family, I will come back to you”, he whispered, and the threat made her ears ring. “You will consider yourself lucky then.”

She highly doubted that. All she had wanted was the Blackwood name’s power, but it had been a curse to her and her family alike. Now she wanted nothing more but to rid herself of it and it’s stain.

They were still upholding the eye contact, Zelda too proud to look away. Despite of her hatred, she felt herself craving the closeness. _When had they turned into this?_ Perhaps marriage had indeed ruined them. Once upon a time, she might have had something like feeling for this man. Now she did not even recognize him anymore. “Faustus”, she said in a low voice, attempting to catch his genuine attention. “Reconsider the path you are following.” It felt stupid to make this plea right now, but she felt like it was necessary. “You are no longer following the Dark Lord guidance.”

He looked at her, for a long time, the anger swiped away. Still, she failed to make sense of his expression. “You made your choice”, he eventually said, straightening his back. “And so did I.”  
Without another look he turned away, vanishing from the room. The door feel shut loudly behind him, and Zelda was alone once more.


	40. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Spellwood in Italy. Preferably something fluff :) & Please do write the happenings/moments at the Spellwood honeymoon! From a fluff to little bit sexy maybe? Thank youu!!

When they arrived in Italy, Zelda – for the first time since the ceremony – felt like a real _Lady Blackwood._ Not only in name, but in person. The villa they were supposed to be staying in was huge, highly decorated, and only fit for a High Priest and his wife.

Zelda walked around the ground floor, through the myriad of different rooms, wondering if this truly belonged to Faustus or if he had rented it. Which would still be expensive, for the extend of their stay. But she figured he had enough financial capital, anyway.

Upstairs, they had a huge bathroom and a bedroom, in which Zelda left her suitcases and slipped out of her jacket. In all honesty, she had not thought as far as the wedding night when she had insisted on going through with the ceremony today. It had been years – decades, even – since her and Faustus had fallen asleep next to each other, let alone woken up together… and she felt like such an intimacy was not yet present in their relationship.

Behind her, the door was opened again. “Made yourself at home, I see”, Faustus commented, putting his own bags done on the floor. “I hope you like the house.”

“It will suffice”, she replied with a smile on her lips, trying to shake the anxiety of herself. It was just Sabrina’s dramatic spirit getting to her, nothing more. She was married now. Zelda immediately felt more content. _She had made it._

Faustus had turned back around, eyes fixed on her. Like he was trying to read her expression. “I am glad we are finally here, Zelda”, he said eventually, looking rather pleased with himself.

Actually, she would have been a lot more glad if her niece had not made such a show before the ceremony. That was been an utter mess… She smiled apologetic. “I must speak to Sabrina about today’s happenings again, her behaviour was… outrageous.”

She had expected him to agree, say something along the lines of _like father, like daughter,_ like he usually did, but instead he only stepped forward, suddenly occupying her lips with his.

“Let us not talk about your niece right now”, he whispered, hands already busy undressing her.

Zelda was minding that a lot less than only a minute ago, following the example by getting him out of his shirt. Half of her mind was wondering if some of the servants were still downstairs, thinking of the open bedroom door, but then he was pressing her down on the mattress of the bed and she forgot all about it.

His lips moved down her neck, over her chest where he had already ripped the dress of her body. Today he was in a real hurry apparently, Zelda noticed with a certain sense of pride. Her entire _let’s keep this professional_ attitude had obviously successfully sent him over the edge.

However, there was no need to just give in so easily. With that thought she pulled back, bringing a little of needed space between their bodies. “Don’t you think we should sent the servants away first?” she asked innocently, watching his expression turn frustrated. “We don’t want them to wander around the house all on their own.”

His eyes were very dark when he leaned down towards her, lips barely brushing over hers. “They can all gladly listen to you screaming my name in a few minutes”, he said, his rasped voice sending shivers over her spine.

 _It would be so easy._ But she pulled herself together, wanting to tease him just a little longer. “You think you are that quick, Faustus?” she purred, smiling a smug smile. Right then, she had him.

“We’ll see about that”, he muttered, kissing her passionately, before moving down her body.

When his head disappeared between her legs, Zelda was thanking the Dark Lord that sometimes, power and pleasure were just about the same thing.


	41. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Faustus and Zelda were together until Faustus chose to expand his career and education and moved far away. Weeks later Zelda finds out she is pregnant with their child. Some time passes (a year or 5) and Faustus returns (unknown that the woman he still loves has had his child) and immediately wants to pick up where he and Zelda left off, but of course there is one tiny (huge) problem.

The doorbell rang again, Zelda rolling her eyes in annoyance when she hurried to open the door. It was probably her niece, having forgotten her books for school again. That girl had her head all over the place…

She opened, expecting Sabrina to stand on the front porch, already preparing herself to make a comment about how she was getting tired of this routine every morning. But instead, she looked into a pair of dark eyes. A _very_ familiar pair of dark eyes.

Zelda froze for the first few seconds, unable to react in any way. _What was he doing here?_ She stared at him wide eyed, realizing that he looked exactly like he used to. Not a hair on his head had changed. And here she was, a completely different woman.

Faustus Blackwood looked like he always had: tall, dark and handsome. He was wearing a black custom suit fit for a High Priest, and his eyes were gleaming in the pale sunlight like always.

Everything felt so familiar. Zelda’s heart was hurting. How long had it been? _Five years._ Five years without a word, without a sign. And now he was just standing at her doorstep.

“Aren’t you going to let me in?” he asked eventually, lips curled up in a slight smirk.

Zelda inhaled sharply, regaining her composure. “No, I don’t think so”, she replied, continuing to block the doorway. “What are you doing here?” she demanded to know. Her tone was everything but friendly.

He raised a brow, obviously surprised by her reaction. “I became High Priest in Paris”, he responded slowly. “And now I was transferred back here.”

 _Oh that was just marvellous._ Zelda was beginning to get a headache. Why did Satan have to punish her like this? She felt dizzy, leaning against the door frame for support.

Faustus eyed her carefully, confused expression. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

Happy was not quite the right word, actually. She crossed her arms defensively. “You left me for your career, so obviously I am not delighted to see you again”, she snapped, perhaps more offended than she should have been. After all, she had never tried to hold him back, either. Never even said a word when he left.

He rolled his eyes, making a dismissive gesture. Then he leaned forward, as if to kiss her, but only letting his fingers run through her hair. “I missed you”, he said, eyes fixed on hers. “We can just pick up where he left off.”

Zelda wanted to reply, wanted to explain why that was simply _not_ possible, but she never got to say anything because he had already kissed her.

Against her rational thoughts, she did not pull away. Instead, she buried her hands in his shirt and pulled him closer, letting herself being pressed against the frame of the door. It felt like nothing had changed, like they were still the same people as five years ago. _If only._

Suddenly hit by the realization, Zelda pulled away. Her breathing was uneven already now, and she turned away to gather her thoughts for a moment.

Faustus had entered the house in the meantime, looking around the corridor. “You redecorated”, he noticed.

Zelda shot him an annoyed look, wondering if he even noticed that something was different. Suddenly, a door was opened upstairs. Footsteps echoed through the house. Immediately, she knew what was about to happen.

Her daughter appeared at the top of the stairs, her blonde hair tangled and tied up in a messy ponytail. She was looking to her mother for reassurance, her big dark eyes slightly confused.

Zelda felt Faustus’ gaze on herself, seeing the moment he realized. How in his mind, he estimated the girl’s age. Saw how much she looked like Zelda, but how her eyes were different. Because she had his eyes.

Leticia came downstairs, stopping on the last step, still looking over to her mother. “Hey mom”, she muttered, as if afraid to speak up. “I heard voices downstairs.”

Faustus was still silent, staring at Zelda with an expression that could mean close to anything. She had no idea what he was thinking.

“Leticia, can you go back upstairs and play with your dolls? I’ll be there shortly.” She didn’t know how to resolve this situation, but her daughter definitely did not need to witness any of that.

The little girl nodded, smiling lightly. “Goodbye”, she said to Faustus, tilting her head a little. “Are you a High Priest?”   
  
Zelda sighed internally, making a gesture to tell Leticia to hurry upstairs.

Faustus nodded slowly, managing something like a smile. “I am”, he confirmed.

That seemed to excite Leticia, since her smile grew bigger. “You can come over another time!” she said, before turning away and hurrying back to her room.

Zelda ran a hand through her hair, looking after her daughter. This was not how she had planned this meeting to go.

Faustus’ gaze was back on her. “Leticia”, he echoed, looking like he was going to suffer a mental breakdown any second. He took a controlled breath. “You never told me.”   
  
No, she hadn’t. When she had realized she was pregnant, it had been too late and he had been gone. After that, it had been easy. The child had taken up so much of her time that it was easy not to think about him, see him as just a shadow of her past. _A shadow she saw in her daughter every day._ She definitely had his eyes.

“I didn’t think it would matter”, Zelda replied truthfully, crossing her arms again. “You were gone, anyway.”

She might have imagined it, but Faustus looked hurt for a second. “Of course it would have mattered. I could have… helped.” He shrugged. “In some way.” Still looking rather shaken, he stepped closer. “I would have come back.”   
  
That was pretty easy to say now, but she was convinced that he wouldn’t have. And she had not wanted a father for Leticia who was never there. Then again, didn’t she deserve some kind of father? She was conflicted. “I protected her”, Zelda answered. “I still do.”

Faustus sighed. “I know.” His eyes travelled back to the stairs, as if the image of Leticia was still haunting him. “She looks so much like you”, he added eventually.

Zelda smiled a faint smile. Suddenly she felt regret. Like this first meeting should have gone a lot different. “You can get to know her, if you want”, she offered. She had never planned to lie to Leticia in any way, or keep her from her father for the rest of her life. It had just not worked until now.

He seemed surprised, hesitating for a moment. “If she wants that”, he replied. “Then yes.”

“I think she already likes you.” Judging from the little glow in her daughter’s eyes, Zelda was pretty sure she would come to like Faustus. And she was clever, and therefore probably going to figure out their relationship soon enough.

Somehow, she felt a little relived now. Like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders.

Faustus was still eyeing her. “Do you think you can forgive me? For leaving?”   
  
Zelda bit her lip, taking her time with the answer. “We’ll see about that”, she replied, not able to hide a little smirk with the words.


	42. Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Sabrina and Ambrose walking in on a Spellwood make-out session (in the kitchen or somewhere like that) but instead of stopping, they just look up, shrugg and continue. Ambrose just ignores them and does whatever while Sabrina is totally shocked and staring at them and all like 'what's happening, why don't they stop??' before fleeong the scene. Maybe she even confronts Zelda about it later?

Sabrina and Ambrose returned home from the Academy at around six in the evening, the time that their Aunt Hilda usually still was occupied at the book store. Therefore they were used to coming back to an empty house, since Zelda was normally caught up at the Academy.

However this day, Sabrina immediately noticed the foreign jacket on the coat hanger. _Father Blackwood,_ she thought, making a face at the thought of her Aunt being engaged to that man. It was really weirding her out, still.

She followed her cousin into the kitchen, suddenly bumping into him since he had frozen in the doorway. Ambrose was wearing a smug smile, leaning against the frame with raised eyebrows.

Sabrina pushed past him, eager to see what was going on in the kitchen. However she immediately came to regret that decision. She stood next to Ambrose, face a mixture of shook and confusion.

Father Blackwood was indeed in the house, currently busy exchanging a number of _very_ heated kisses with her Aunt Zelda, who was – to make matters worse – sitting on the kitchen table, legs wrapped around him. There was really no doubt what these two were doing right now.

Next to Sabrina, Ambrose cleared his throat. “Good evening, Aunty Zee. Your Excellency.” He was still grinning, but looked totally relaxed. Like this was not a big deal at all.

Zelda looked up briefly, almost annoyed at the disturbance. “You’re here early”, she noted, while Father Blackwood was pressing an array of kisses to her neck. Sabrina felt like vomiting.

“Wedding planning is going great I assume”, Ambrose replied teasingly, winking at Zelda, before turning back around to the door. “I’m downstairs”, he informed everyone.

Sabrina was still frozen in her place, looking from her Aunt to her Cousin. She had no idea what she was supposed to be doing.

For the first time, Father Blackwood pulled away from Zelda. However not without letting another hand rest on her back. “Anything you need, Miss Spellman?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Without a word, Sabrina turned on her heel and fled the kitchen. She could deal with Zelda marrying this man, but watching them _make out in their kitchen_ was more than she could stomach. Quite literally.

She caught Ambrose in the hallway, holding him back. “I can’t believe she’s doing this!” she blurted out, looking back to the kitchen.

Her Cousin rolled his eyes, shrugging. “They are getting married, Sabrina, what did you expect?” His eyes were sparkling with amusement. “Besides, Aunty Zee had had enough men in her life so far.”

Sabrina didn’t even want to know what _that_ meant. “Are they going to have sex in our kitchen now?” she asked weakly, although she wasn’t sure if she even wanted an answer. _Why, in Satan’s name?_

Ambrose chuckled. “Oh Cous”, he replied. “You really don’t notice anything, do you?” His lips curled up in a smirk. “Aunty Zee has been bedding the High Priest for weeks now.”

Her mouth fell open. _Weeks?_ They had only been engaged for a couple of days… besides, he had been married. “But I mean”, she began, stocking. “not in the house, right?”

Ambrose was still looking rather amused, shrugging again and making his way towards the basement. “Once or twice.”

Sabrina ran after him, now properly horrified. She was half tempted to bark back into the kitchen and ask her Aunt Zelda about it right now, but she was scared what stage of undressing she might walk into. “I think I have to throw up”, she exclaimed, making a face. “I can’t believe Aunt Zelda is doing this! With the High Priest…”

Her cousin was giving her a knowing look, which almost said _you have no idea._ “If you had known her a century ago, cousin, you’d be shocked.” Ambrose opened the door to the basement. “Just let her enjoy herself.” With those words, he disappeared.

Sabrina stood in the hallway, still horrified, what in the Dark Lord’s name he had meant. She would have to ask her Aunt about it once she was not being undressed by the High Priest any longer.


	43. Engaged II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Sabrina asks what Ambrose meant when he said “if you had known Aunt Zelda a century ago you’d be shocked” at the breakfast table one morning.

“So Ambrose”, Sabrina began, the next morning when they were all seated around the breakfast table. Aunt Zelda was hidden behind her paper as usual, which was in Chinese today, while Hilda was sipping her tea and Ambrose buttering his toast. “What did you mean yesterday when you said if I had known Aunt Zelda a century ago I would be shocked?” The question had not left her had since yesterday, and she was _dying_ to get some answers.

Aunt Hilda choked on her tea, beginning to cough violently. Zelda shot her sister an irritated glance, putting the paper down and instead lighting herself a cigarette. “When did you discuss that particular matter?” she asked Ambrose.

Sabrina watched as her cousin shrugged, grinning lightly. “When we talked about for how long you’ve been fooling around with the High Priest.”

If Zelda was bothered by this public discussion of her sex life, she never showed. “I see”, she replied dryly.

Hilda was still coughing, Sabrina now gently patting her back. “This is hardly the topic to speak of at breakfast, don’t you think”, she got out, reaching for her cup and drowning even more tea. Her cheeks had turned red.

Sabrina frowned, looking back to her cousin. “It’s unfair when I’m the only one who doesn’t know!” she exclaimed, crossing her arms.

“I wish I didn’t know”, Hilda muttered under her breath, pouring herself a new cup of tea.

Zelda rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair. “I would like to know what you meant with that statement as well, Ambrose.” By now, she was smirking a little. Like she knew exactly _what_ her nephew was referring to.

Sabrina was properly lost now, expectantly glaring at her cousin.

Ambrose chuckled. “I only meant that a married High Priest is not the most scandalous of your liaisons.” He raised a brow. “I’m sure you know which incident I’m speaking of.”

“One of the sexdemons?” Hilda suggested, tensely stirring around in her tea cup. “Or the German crown prince?”

Zelda frowned, almost offended. “Come on sister, he was only crown prince for a day!” She shrugged, turning back towards Ambrose. “You are referring to the British president, I assume.”

By now, Sabrina was wishing she had not asked. Exactly how many people had her Aunt Zelda slept with? It sounded like a lot. Also, what in Satan’s name were sexdemons? She did not dare to ask.

“The British president _and_ his wife”, Ambrose corrected, smirking. “Although I have to admit, they both were ridiculously hot.” He looked over at Sabrina, obviously amused at her reaction. “Oh Cous, you’re such a prude sometimes”, he commented.

Hilda reached out to pat Sabrina’s arm. “Leave her alone, Ambrose”, she muttered, giving her nephew an accusing glance. “Not everyone is as… _liberated_ as you or Zelds.” She was eyeing her sister now.

Zelda looked entirely unbothered, putting out her cigarette in her ashtray.

Sabrina sighed, trying to fight off the images which instantly came to her mind. She did _not_ want to imagine her Aunt Zelda like that. Although after last night… “And you really had to have sex with Father Blackwood in the house?” she blurted out, wishing that Ambrose and her had never even had that conversation.

Her Aunt gave Ambrose a long look, where Sabrina could not quite tell if she had been aware that he knew about those encounters or if she was surprised.

Hilda on the other end dropped her spoon into her tea at the words, obviously properly surprised. “Can we drop this topic please?” she demanded. “Besides, in the house, Zelda, really?” She furrowed her brows.

Sabrina had crossed her arms, refusing to let this topic go without a proper answer.

“I don’t think it matters _where_ we have sex, Sabrina”, Zelda replied, sounding as unbothered as if she was lecturing her niece about her interest in school.

Ambrose chuckled at the words, coughing to pretend he didn’t.

“In Satan’s name, Zelda”, Hilda exclaimed, shaking her head and getting up from the table. She seemed to be just as uncomfortable with the topic as Sabrina was. “I have to be at the book store”, she added, one last glance at her sister and then leaving the kitchen.

Zelda shrugged, picking the paper back up. “You asked”, she told Sabrina.

Ambrose was finishing up his toast, still more than amused by the entire conversation. “I’m glad that we have talked about this”, he began, smirking wickedly. “because now I’m hoping I won’t have to _listen_ to you and his Excellency anymore.”

Sabrina felt like throwing up, making a face at the thought of that.

Zelda on the other hand was still wearing a neutral expression, glaring at Ambrose with slight amusement. “That can be arranged I assume”, she replied, eyes back on her paper.

By now, Sabrina had sworn herself that she would absolutely never address this topic again, or ask about her Aunt Zelda’s past in any way. It appeared that she really did _not_ want to know.


	44. Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Either Zelda or Faustus are captured by witch hunters and the other one has to safe them - could be the traditional or the other way around. Perhaps young-ish Spellwood somewhere on trip, far away from Greendale so it's really just them?

_Oh Satan._ Zelda was hiding behind a few wooden boxes, scrambled into a dark alleyway. She was attentively watching the figures moving on the street, in their black hoods and dark coats. The light was reflecting on the barrels of their guns, the stink of gunpowder in the air. She was drawing in a sharp breath, watching them laugh to themselves over their victory. Carefully she sank a little deeper into the shadows.

When her and Faustus Blackwood had left Greendale, it had been supposed to be for a few days. Away from her watching brother, the Academy, everything. They had rented a room in the local inn, and stayed in bed most of their days. _If only they had stayed there today._

Her heart tightened when she watched the men in dark push Faustus to his knees, tying his hands. Without their hands, a witch was useless. No more power. They then lifted him onto their carriage, climbing onto it as well and making their way down the street.

Zelda hurried to the edge of the alleyway, careful to stay hidden from their gazes. _She had to do something._ It was five of them, and only one of her though. Unless she could free Faustus, so he could help. Together they should be able to take the five of them down. If magic moved faster than a bullet.

She followed the carriage with enough space, using the bracelet Faustus had given her once to track his movements. _As long as she was tracking him, he was alive._ She tried to stay fierce and brave, convince herself that she could take on the witch hunters. But she was not so sure if she could.

Eventually she reached the woods, hearing the words of the hunters echo through the otherwise silent air. _Don’t make a sound,_ she told herself, shifting closer to the place they had chosen to rest. She hid behind some trees, trying to make out the dimensions of the camp. The five men were sitting around a fire, the carriage a few feet away. Faustus still appeared to be tied up, and so Zelda chose to free him first. Or better, attempt that.

She ducked behind the carriage first, trying to calm down her racing heartbeat. _What would Edward say if she died here, tonight?_ Zelda Spellman murdered by witch hunters. What a shame to the family name.

When she climbed onto the carriage, careful not to alert the horses, Faustus looked at her like he had been waiting. “You took your time, Spellman”, he muttered under his breath, nervously glaring at the witch hunters who were still appearing to be busy eating and drinking.

She shot him an angry look, kneeling down next to him and making an attempt to free him from the ties around his hands. But the rope was too strong, and she failed. She didn’t have a knife, either. Immediately, the panic returned. Just this moment, one of the hunters got up from his place around the fire.

“Unless you want us both to die here, _hurry_ ”, Faustus urged, looking rather nervous himself. “Use a spell, in Satan’s name.”  
  
Right. Zelda gave her best to focus, muttering a few Latin words while letting her hands run over the rope. Finally, the knots untied itself. She let out the breath she had been holding.

Faustus gave her a look which was almost grateful. “How many can you take out?”

She tried to swallow down her fear. The man was walking towards the carriage still, humming to himself. The gun at his belt was clearly visible. “Two”, she replied, voice sounding hoarse. “Three at best.” She was glad he seemed to be preparing a plan.

He looked at her for a moment, almost longingly. Then he leaned forward and kissed her, making her sink back against the edge of the carriage with its force. He tasted like coffee, and like Greendale. _Home._

They broke apart, Zelda feeling a little more confident in her actions now. The man had almost reached the carriage.

“Listen to me”, Faustus whispered next to her, reaching for the rope he had been tied up with. “I’ll distract them. You take them down.” His dark eyes met hers. “You’re best at attacking, Spellman.”

Zelda supposed that was true, but she still felt like he was placing too much trust in her. Nevertheless she nodded, watching him slip away just the moment the hunter had reached the carriage.

His eyes had just met Zelda’s, growing wide with surprise, arm reaching for his gun. Then he froze, gasping, falling forward while coughing blood. Her heartbeat was racing, lips reciting the words. He dropped dead to the ground the moment his lungs crashed in. This was what she was best at. What she had trained for at the Academy.

Whatever her brother might think, she was a soldier. Trained for war.

She slipped out of the carriage, quickly reaching for the gun before ducking behind it. Three bullets. That would have to suffice. She was now waiting for the distraction Faustus had promised her.

It came, only moments later. An explosion went off at the other end of the camp, making the four remaining men shriek up in surprise. Zelda quickly rushed out of her hiding spot, aiming briefly and burying a bullet in one of the men’s skull. He dropped to the ground, sadly alerting the other’s.

One of them fired a shot in her direction, having her duck behind the carriage again. She visualized the bones of his arm, the hand holding the gun, whispering the Latin spell. Seconds later he screamed at the snapping bones, crumbling to the ground. She made his ribs crashing, puncturing his heart in the process.

 _Three down._ Another gunshot. Perhaps four down? She glared around the carriage, trying to see what was going on? Where in Satan’s name was Faustus?

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to break free, but the grip was too tight. “Hello little one”, a voice whispered in her ear, holding her wrists pinned at her back. Seconds later, a pain emerged in her right side which made her gasp. He had stabbed her, apparently. Now _that_ made Zelda really mad. But at least he had given her a knife. She reached for it, burying its blade in his knee.

The shock was enough for him to let her go, Zelda falling to her knees. She was reciting the Latin, trying to come up with the most gruesome image possible. Behind her, he was coughing, spitting blood, winding himself in the dirt. Then he was dead. Silence returned.

Zelda pulled herself up at the carriage, feeling the pain from her side spread. A last gunshot echoed through the woods. Footsteps. She was praying to Satan it would be Faustus.

Her prayers were heard, since shortly after he was kneeling next to her. He gave the dead witch hunter a quick glance. “Four, not bad Spellman.” He lifted the fabric of her top to look at the wound. “Might be a new record.”

“Can’t wait to tell Edward”, she muttered, clenching her jaw at the pain. Bad thing healing spells were not her speciality.

Faustus chuckled at the words, although she did notice the dark shadow in his eyes when he looked at her. Like he was worried. “He’s going to have me killed if he hears about this”, he replied. “Ready for a healing spell?”

She sighed, nodding. Healing spells were complicated, and neither of them was an expert. So it would probably not be able to heal the wound entirely.

He began reciting the words, letting his hands rest against Zelda’s skin. She felt every bit of it, closing her eyes to try and ignore the sharp pains which rose with each syllable.

Finally, it was over. She felt better. “Thanks”, Zelda muttered, trying to sit up straight. It almost didn’t hurt. “Not bad”, she commented.

He gave her his typical look, arrogance with not a hint of self doubt, offering her a hand to stand up. But there was something else in his expression. He held onto her hand for longer than needed, drawing her closer. “Thanks for rescuing me, Spellman”, he said quietly, kissing the tip of her nose. “All those fighting lessons finally paid off.”

She gave him an annoyed look, rolling her eyes, but her heart was jumping with affection. “Let’s go”, she told him, climbing back onto the carriage. “I want to get back to bed.”


	45. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Could you please do Spellwood on their wedding day?

Zelda was standing near the door, which had been thrown shut only a few seconds earlier, watching the High Priest pace the room. His nostrils were flaring, his jaw tight, his entire body tense. She saw the anger radiating off him like waves. It scared her, although she didn’t admit it to herself. _She was making a mistake._

“Can you not keep your niece in control for one day Zelda?” he was yelling now, eyes dangerously dark. Like he was going to snap any second.

She straightened her back, not yet willing to let this marriage slip away from her at the last second. Sabrina would not do that to her. “Sabrina meant no offence”, she began, but was immediately interrupted.

Faustus gripped her wrist, pulling her towards him roughly. “You know exactly what she meant to do”, he growled. “Disturb the wedding!”

That might have been true, but of course admitting that now was downright suicide. Zelda forced herself to keep a steady gaze, although his fingers on her skin were hurting. She was going to bruise tomorrow, and not in the pleasant way. “She is only a child”, she replied, in an attempt to be diplomatic. “She will not get in _our_ way, will she?”

He stared at her for a moment, then let go of her so suddenly that Zelda stumbled back. Faustus went back to pacing, wearing a stern expression. Like he was trying to come up with a punishment.

Of course, Zelda would not let that happen. She tried to shake of the dim feeling which had befallen her, the one which told her very clearly that she was running straight into her own doom and was clearly making a mistake here. This marriage would happen, and she would become Lady Blackwood tonight. There could be no doubt here.

“Your Excellency”, she purred, approaching him again. She let her hands rest on his chest, and he did not pull away. Didn’t look at her either, though. But it was a start at the very least. “What will the coven think if we let such a silly thing stop our wedding?” she asked, letting her fingers run over the fabric of his suit. When she reached the skin of his neck, she stopped suggestively. She knew her way around him by now.

Faustus cupped her check, raising her chin so she was looking directly at him. “Oh Zelda”, he replied, eyes a dangerous mixture of anger and pleasure. “No one will stop this wedding, I make sure of that.”

Somehow, the words left a sour taste in her mouth. _This was what she wanted._ She smiled, leaning in a little closer. “Then what are we waiting for?” Zelda was very much aware of the dangerous line she was dancing on right now, his eyes glued to hers like he was debating ripping of her clothes right now and here and marry her clothed in nothing but the remaining bits hanging off her. But she also knew that she was going to make penance for Sabrina’s sins sooner or later, even if it had to be on her knees. She held his gaze.

“At the end of the night, you will belong to me”, he said quietly, voice very hoarse. “and only me.”

She didn’t like the sound of that one bit, the words making every alarm in her head go off. But she only smiled, smiled for the sake of this marriage she so desperately needed. “I wouldn’t want to be anything else”, she replied, carefully choosing each word. Once they were married, she was going to slowly bend him to his will. A whisper here, a comment there. She was going to use her assets wisely, and in the end she would triumph.

He stepped away from her suddenly, ridding her of her advantage. Perhaps he had felt that she was trying to hard. “Once we are wed”, he continued, sounding as practical as like they were discussing seating arrangements for the ceremony. “I will keep a more stern hand on Sabrina Spellman.”   
  
Zelda tensed at the words. That had been exactly what she had been trying to avoid here. _Was she dooming her family?_ She took a deep breath. He was still close enough for her to reach out for him, acting like she was adjusting his tie. “Sabrina will be no problem”, she ensured him, trying to sound confident. Her niece had her own way of stirring up trouble all the time. “I will see to it.”

“Like you saw to it the last sixteen years, Zelda?” he replied, suddenly sounding angry again. His tone was accusing. “You have been too soft with her, and now she is… _rebelling._ ”   
  
Now that was exaggerated, but she didn’t dare to say so. Instead she let go of him, trying to keep her composure. If he wanted to keep his hand, he best never laid it on Sabrina. To her he could do what he wanted, Zelda was far past caring at this point, but this marriage had supposed to be a protection for her family, not another threat. She cleared her throat. “This was the last time she caused trouble, your Excellency, I can assure you.”

The smile he gave her was dark, and it made a shiver creep over her spine. He slipped closer, one hands now resting on her back when he leaned closer. Their lips were only inches apart. “I hope that is true, my dear.” His eyes never wavered. “Because for every trouble she causes, you are going to pay double.”

Zelda forced herself to smile, not to let any other reaction show. “Of course”, she replied, still holding his gaze.

Faustus stepped away from her like nothing happened, adjusting his suit. “We will have the ceremony now”, he declared. “Right in this office.”

There was no backing down now. She held the smile, nodding as a reaction. One day, she was going to bring Faustus Blackwood to his knees. And the sight of that would make everything else worth the while.


	46. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Could you please write one where Zelda gets pregnant in her first Lupercalia, Faustus steps up and wants to marry her but Edward just want for his sister to get rid of the child? Spellwood baby is born, etc. Please!! & Spellwood as Teen parents.

The first time she had thrown up – exactly four weeks after Lupercalia – she had successfully convinced herself it would be nothing. Nothing but a stomach flu, which would pass. Eventually. Zelda kept that attitude for exactly four more days, until the doubts in her mind had become so bad something had to be done.

When she cast the spell, she had known the result already. Deep inside, she had known. But when the water inside the glass jar had turned read, her heart had stopped beating for a few seconds all the same. The shock had still hit. _Pregnant._ From the one man her brother would _never,_ not on his best day, approve. Faustus Blackwood. Who had been her chosen one during Lupercalia. Her first one ever, one might add. Her brother had tried very hard to persuade her to not take part, to let this one pass, but she had not listened. Looking back, she regretted that decision.

It took her another seven days until she gathered the courage to go to Faustus and tell him, with her head held high and an attitude like she didn’t need him anyway. When indeed, she did. Because if she told her brother alone, he would kill her and get rid of her body. Unsurprisingly, the first reaction had not been entirely pleasant.

Although Zelda had tried her best, she had not managed to stop her voice from trembling when she had spoken the words out loud, and of course Faustus had noticed. He had taken her into his arms then, which indeed had confused her, and since the baby seemed to already hate her, she started to tear up just this second. Because even in the witch community, you did _not_ want to fall pregnant at seventeen.

In that moment, he had promised to marry her. Zelda was still unsure whether it had been a plan beforehand – Faustus claimed it had been – or if he had just rolled with it in the moment, but either way, she had been too shocked to give a proper answer. After all, she was seventeen. Not the age to marry either. Then again, she had been baptized. She was a real witch now.

However, her brother Edward had not shared that notion at all. When Faustus had gone to him and asked for her hand, her had refused. That alone had not been a surprise, Zelda had expected that anyway, and if she really wanted this, she did not plan on asking for his permission. But when he then wanted for her to get rid of the baby as well, he had overstepped a border. Because no matter if that little thing would be a Spellman or a Blackwood, they would not be hurt.

They had spent an awful long time shouting and yelling at each other, until Edward had eventually grown tired and told her that she could either choose to abandon this ridiculous plan of hers or leave the family for good, and after that it had been easy.

Actually, she had not expected Faustus to come with her. When she had boarded her plane to Paris, she had thought to do it alone. But he had followed her, two weeks later, bringing her a ring and new family name.

Zelda smiled at the memory, leaning back in her chair and looking over to the crib next to her, where her little baby girl was sleeping peacefully. After all, things had turned to the best. Faustus was now High Priest at the Paris Academy, and as Lady Blackwood Zelda was pretty content with how her life had evolved. Even her brother had called again, a couple of times without her picking up the phone, and then that one time where she had actually answered. Perhaps at some point, she could return to Greendale. She ran a hand over her daughter’s little head. As soon as Paris stopped being just perfect.


	47. Hunters II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Could you do a continuation of Chapter 30 - Hunters? I really loved this chapter.

Faustus was cursing under his breath when he teleported himself to the Spellman yard, right in front of the mortuary’s doorstep. He and the Judas boys had lost the witch hunter’s trace outside in the Greendale woods, meaning they might as well still be in town. However his urge had to be to rush here, look after his wife.

He was not sure why, but seeing that mortal shooting an arrow at Zelda had made him so angry it had been hard to control himself. Perhaps their marriage was one of convenience, but that did not mean he wished to be widowed.

The window seemed locked as he had instructed, he noticed as he knocked on the door and waited for a reaction. But not Zelda opened the door, but Ambrose.

If anything, he boy looked slightly alarmed. “Your Excellency”, he greeted, shifting from one foot onto the other. “How can I help you?” He never fully opened the door, keeping the inside of the house hidden.

Faustus began to grow suspicious. “I wish to speak with my wife”, he declared, pushing the boy aside and making his way inside. In the corridor, he looked around himself. It was unusually quiet in the Spellman house.

Just this moment, Hilda Spellman stepped into the room. She exchanged a quick look with Ambrose. “Father Blackwood”, she said, voice too high-pitched. “How was the honeymoon?”   
He dismissed the question with a gesture. “Where is my wife?” he demanded to know, looking around himself. _And where was that niece of hers?_

Hilda sighed. “Sabrina and Prudence are missing. We think they might have been captured by the witch hunters.” She looked miserable. “Zelda went to go look for them.”   
  
Now that sounded a lot like her. He gave a frustrated groan, wondering what in Satan’s name she had been thinking… “And you let her go alone?” he hissed at Ambrose, the young warlock looking properly shaken.

“She bound us to the house”, he replied quietly, staring at the floor.

Faustus felt a flush at anger. _How could she endanger herself like this?_ Without another word to the Spellman’s, he stormed out. The cold air which awaited him was soothing, but his heartbeat was still racing.

He stepped away from the house, concentrating on Zelda’s image in his mind. Seconds later, she appeared in front of him.

Obviously surprised, she stumbled for a moment, and he steadied her. “Faustus!” she exclaimed, opening her mouth to continue, but he had already silenced her with a kiss.

He could not recall if they had ever kissed just like that, outside of sexual encounters of course. Although being married, not much had changed in their dynamic. Until now, perhaps.

Zelda eased under his touch, fingers curling up in the collar of his shirt.

Eventually, they broke apart. “What have you been thinking?” he hissed at her, the sudden rush of anger suprising her. _How dare you make me worried?_ Usually, that was an emotion unknown to him. He never cared enough.

She gave him a firm gaze, never wavering. “Sabrina and Prudence are being held captive”, she informed him.

“So?” he demanded to know, just realizing that he was still holding onto her. Quickly, he let go.

Zelda looked confused. “I will not let them die at the hands of those monsters!” she declared, cheeks flushing. This was how he liked her best. The Zelda he knew best.

He lifted her chin, the touch gentle. “You are a Blackwood now”, he told her. “And you will not put yourself in danger like that.” He took a step back. “Explain to me where they are being held captive.” Better he took care of this herself.

By now she looked seriously offended. “I am coming with you, naturally”, she replied, running a hand through those perfect curls of hers. “I can lead the way.”

For a second, he wanted to argue. Tie her to the place by force. But Zelda was lethal when she was angry, and as much as he liked that in the bedroom, right now he had no time for that. “As you wish”, he agreed, although not liking the thought one bit. “Lead the way”, he added.


	48. Engaged III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: In wake of the conversation at breakfast, Sabrina has one more question to ask Ambrose before she can put the matter aside: What are sexdemons? The sisters overhear and interrupt, adding to their nephew's explanation and their niece's horror

“Ambrose?” Sabrina asked, stopping her cousin in the hallway. Breakfast was finished and Sabrina had chosen to drop the topic of her Aunt Zelda’s past for now, but she still had one or two open questions.

He turned around, already smirking with amusement. “Yes Cousin?”

She bit her lip. “What exactly are sexdemons?”

Ambrose chuckled, his eyes catching something behind Sabrina. “Aunty Zee, just in time for a little explanation!” he exclaimed.

Zelda gave him an unbothered look, reaching for her coat from the hanger. “I need to be at the Academy, Ambrose”, she replied. “But Sabrina, the Latin term for sexdemons is Incubi.” Somehow, it was Zelda’s special talent to turn everything into an educational conversation. She glared at Hilda for a moment, who was standing in the doorway. “They are basically like any other kind of demon, just…” A smirk appeared on her lips. “a little more fun.”   
  
Sabrina made a face, looking over to her cousin who was smiling a _very_ knowing smile. Another inside joke she could not get, apparently. “So they are demons you sleep with?” she tried to conclude, watching Zelda slip into her coat and check her appearance in the grand mirror.

Her Aunt nodded. “Pretty much.” She was smoothing out the fabric of her coat. “But they have to be tamed, first.” Again, a glance at Hilda. “A very rewarding past time, if you ask me.”

Sabrina could not imagine how _taming a demon_ could be classified as a “rewarding past time” by anyone else but her Aunt Zelda, but she nodded. “Great”, she muttered.

Zelda looked rather amused. “You should try one day, Sabrina.”

“Zelda”, Hilda exclaimed, shocked. “You can’t just tell her to go lie with a sexdemon, in Satan’s name!” She shook her head. “They can be dangerous!”

Sabrina watched her Aunt give a little huff, already at the door. “That’s the fun in it, Hilda”, she replied, shaking her head. “I am late for the Academy, so perhaps you two can handle Sabrina’s curious questionsby yourself.”

Ambrose gave a wicked grin. “Satanic confession with the High Priest, Aunty Zee?”

Zelda flashed a smile. “Quite right, nephew”, she responded, letting the door fall shut behind herself when she disappeared.

Sabrina turned around to her Aunt Hilda. “I wish I never asked”, she complained, not sure if she could ever get any of the images stuck in her head out. “And you”, she said to Ambrose. “I did not need a reminder of what we saw in the kitchen the other night.” She made a face. “Eww.”

Her cousin laughed, shrugging. “Aunty Zee deserves a little fun, don’t you think so?”

Hilda was patting Sabrina’s shoulder, giving a sympathetic smile.

Suddenly, Sabrina remembered the look Zelda had given her. She narrowed her eyes. “Aunt Hilda, have you ever slept with a sexdemon?”   
  
Ambrose’s brows rose up when their Aunt’s cheeks turned bright pink, as she muffled a sudden “I need to be downstairs” and fled the scene.

“Wow”, her cousin exclaimed. “I did not know that.”   
  
Sabrina felt nauseous. “I will never _ever_ mention this topic again”, she promised. “Everyone in this house is totally crazy.”

Ambrose was still laughing when she had already left the room.


	49. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Okay a sweet prompt: Faustus gets drunk and starts trying to flirt with Zelda, even though she's already his wife.

It was past the witching hour when Zelda heard the front door open downstairs, her husband returning late as usual. She had gotten comfortable in their bed with a book and a mug of tea, wondering if he might even return at all tonight. She had debated just going to sleep, but she wouldn’t have been able to sleep anyway, without the knowledge if the High Priest would spend the night in her bed or some other woman’s.

The stairs ached when he came upstairs, Zelda acting like her gaze was occupying the book. In reality, she listened to every little sound.

Eventually the door was opened, and Faustus Blackwood stepped inside. “Zelda”, he greeted, and she could smell the whiskey on him. For a second she wondered if there might be a hint of woman’s perfume as well, but it was only the alcohol.

Zelda closed the book, inspecting his appearance. He had been out with his Judas boys again, something which seemed to have become a habit. It annoyed her, but she didn’t say anything. Faustus had been busy during their honeymoon as well, and she was trying hard not to mind, but sometimes it didn’t quite work. _But they had not married for love,_ she reminded herself.

“So”, she began. “Had fun tonight?”   
  
He was busy removing his tie, but she noticed how uncoordinated his movements were. By the looks of it, he was pretty drunk.

Zelda was tired of watching, so she slipped from the bed and walked towards him. She was wearing a nightgown and nothing else, suddenly feeling very naked. Although she had worn less in front of him. “A little too much fun?” she commented, removing the tie and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Faustus’ eyes were watching her, but she could see how huge his pupils were, making his eyes seem even more black. “It would have been more fun if you had been there, my dear”, he replied, letting a hand run over her hair.

She was wondering when he had decided _flirting_ was an appropriate reaction, but perhaps he was confused since she was undressing him. Zelda gave him a look, finished unbuttoning the shirt. “Dorian’s is a gentleman’s club”, she responded, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I would hardly be welcome.”

Faustus was slipping out of his shirt. “You would if you were the High Priest’s wife, Zelda.” He was eyeing her.

The words almost made her laugh, and she was not able to hold a little smirk back. “How much did you have to drink?” she asked, standing up and reaching for his arms. “It’s time to go to bed, I think.”

But he was reaching for her wrist, drawing her in towards him. “I mean it”, he repeated, his eyes trying hard to focus on hers. “We could marry.”

She rested her hands on his bare chest, letting them trace the lines of his muscle’s there. Zelda was wondering if she should get some more amusement out of this. “Why would I?” she asked, looking up at him. “What would I get out of it?”

“You would be the High Priest’s wife”, he replied, arms wrapping around her waist to draw her closer. His lips brushed against her neck. “Not everyone gets offered such a position in the coven.”

She wondered why he had not tried _this_ hard before she had accepted the proposal. Perhaps she should not have accepted as soon as she did. It would have been a lot more fun this way. “We should sleep for today, don’t you think so?”

Faustus looked almost disappointed. “There are other things besides sleep-” he began, but Zelda cut him off. This was taking it too far.

“You can stop trying to lure me into your bed”, she replied, walking over to her side and slipping back under the covers.

He looked properly confused for a moment, which was an amusing sight comparing him to the usual stern image of High Priest. Eventually, he joined her in bed.

They had slept next to each other countless times after the wedding, but Zelda had never given much thought to how they had done so. Usually, they barely touched. Today – thanks to the whiskey – Faustus decided to hug her from behind, basically _spooning_ her. Zelda felt like she was wandered into a dream, but she could not yet decide if it was a good or a bad one.

He kissed her neck again, lingering there for a moment. “We would make a good match”, he said quietly. “You would be my best Lady Blackwood.”   
  
The words left a sour taste in her mouth, but she didn’t reply. “Goodnight, Faustus”, was all she said, before turning off the light. Although they were quite the good match, indeed.


	50. Ocean

Barcelona was beautiful at night. The sea was glittering in the pale moonlight, the waves rythmically brushing against the shore. It was truly peaceful. 

He saw her immediately even in darkness, standing on the beach and staring out into the sea. When she heard him approach, Zelda turned. Her green eyes were trained on him. „Faustus“, she said. Surprised. 

A year had passed since their last meeting, and still she looked exactly the same. Even the look on her face was the same. He breathed in deeply. 

"No greeting?“ Zelda replied, now crossing her arms and turning away. "Not even that after you didn‘t show up for a whole year.“ Her tone was unbothered, but he knew it was a facade. The true feelings of Zelda Spellman were ever hidden. 

Faustus stepped closer, the thought of her face shattering at the news he was about to present was making his throat dry. "Something has happened.“ 

That got her attention. A shadow passed over her face. "So you are not even here for me“, she concluded. "Only because the council sent you to bear some message.“

Actually, he had volunteered to tell Zelda himself. He owed her this much. "It‘s serious“, he said, this time more urgently. She needed to listen for a moment. 

Zelda sighed, shrugging. "Go ahead.“ 

"Your brother was on his way to Italy this morning.“ The words felt wrong on his lips. "The plane went down over the ocean two hours ago.“ 

For a moment, the waves were the only sound. Zelda was staring at him like she had not understood correctly, trying to grasp the words. She did not say a word. 

"Diana Spellman was also on board“, Faustus added, voice hoarse. 

Zelda‘s lips formed a single word.  _ Sabrina.  _ Then she sank down into the sand. 

He was there to catch her, lowering her gently onto the ground. Her eyes were open, but they were utterly empty. Like a light had gone out behind them. 

Very slowly, they filled with tears. And immediately, she pulled away. „Leave“, she told him, getting to her feet although she was visibly trembling. "Go back to Greendale and claim the office of High Priest.“ She sounded bitter. 

_ I already am High Priest.  _ He never said the words. Instead, reached for her hand. "Zelda“, he began, trying to get a look at her face. "I‘m terribly sorry for your loss.“ It was the truth. If not for Edward Spellman‘s death, he was indeed sorry to see her hurting. 

She was crying now, shaking from the sobs. Her big green eyes were gleaming with tears. "Why“, she whispered. "Why did the plane to down?“ 

Faustus ran a hand along her beautiful face, tucking some hair behind her ear. "We don‘t know as of yet“, he replied truthfully. The investigation would take a while. 

Zelda pressed her lips together, looking out onto the ocean. She appeared to be shivering, the tears still falling. The sound of her sobs was mixing with the crashing of waves. 

He placed his jacket around her shoulders, lingering in movement, not wishing to part. Despite wanting to comfort her, he did not know how to act. He had never seen Zelda cry before. 

Without thinking about it, he took her into his arms. At first she tensed, but then leaned against his shoulder while her arms wrapped around his neck naturally. 

Watching her suffer and tremble in his arms was making his heart ache, but he held her all the same. 

Suddenly, Zelda drew back. "What if I bring him back?“ she said, the faintest of whispers. 

"He would awake at the bottom of the ocean“, Faustus said, as gently as possible. "It would be no gain.“ 

She drew in a sharp breath, more tears rising to her eyes. "What do I do now?“ she whispered, sounding truly hopeless. "Sabrina…“ The rest of the words was swallowed by tears. 

He kissed the top of her head, not knowing what else to do. "Those are not questions for tonight, Zelda.“ She was the head of the Spellman family now. Those troubles were yet before her. 

Her eyes found his, questioning. "Can you stay the night?“ She had never asked him before. „I“, she took a ragged breath. "Can‘t go back to Greendale tonight.“ 

He ran a hand over her hair, drawing her closer. "As long as you need“, he said softly.  _ The seat of High Priest could wait a little longer.  _

Zelda let herself lean against him, eyes closed for a moment. Like she was speaking a silent prayer. 


	51. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Could you perhaps write one where Zelda and Faustus are actually in love and have sex so much that Zelda can barely walk and then have her have to try and explain why she’s walking funny to her sister and Sabrina 😂😂Comment Actions

“Good morning, Aunties”, Sabrina declared, marching into the kitchen. She was smiling brightly, sitting down on her favourite chair. 

Zelda gave a stiff smile, continuing to hide behind her paper.  _ Good morning,  _ indeed. She had barely slept all night, only returned from the High Priest’s house at dawn. And now she could barely move anymore, thanks to that…Her thoughts drifted away to the night before, and she felt herself remembering his lips pressed against her skin. She was actually missing her husband already. 

“Aunty Zee?” Ambrose interrupted, peeking over her paper. “Did you even listen?”

Zelda gave her nephew a puzzled look, putting the paper down only hesitantly. “What were you saying?” 

Ambrose smirked a little, leaning back in his chair. “Thoughts occupied otherwise this morning?” 

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, glaring at Sabrina instead. “Aren’t you late for the Academy?” 

Her niece huffed, shrugging in the typical unbothered way only a teenager could perfect. 

Just this second Hilda walked into the kitchen, looking flustered as usual. She had been at the market, buying groceries as every Monday morning. “Zelda, I brought the lemons you wanted”, she noted, leaving them on the cupboard. 

Zelda got up from her chair, immediately feeling a sharp pain between her legs.  _ Damn you, Faustus.  _ She exhaled sharply, trying to walk normally but obviously failing. 

Ambrose was already smirking knowingly, given that he had seen her like this enough times before. “Rough night?” he asked, biting into his toast. 

Hilda looked slightly irritated, but didn’t say anything, only raised her eyebrows a little. 

Of all of them, only Sabrina looked truly surprised. “Is something wrong?” she asked, eyes narrowed on her Aunt. 

Zelda forced herself to stand straight, ignoring the pain everywhere in her body. Admittedly, it had been a few years since someone had managed to turn her upside down like this. “I didn’t sleep very well”, she replied, giving her nephew a sharp look who had began coughing to hide his laughter. 

“I trust that to be true”, he got out, a wicked grin on his lips. 

Sabrina furrowed her brows, looking properly confused. “Ambrose”, she said quizzically. “What’s so funny?” 

Even Hilda was smiling now. “We’re just all happy Zelda here is enjoying her marriage”, she replied. 

Ambrose wiggled his brows. “Satanic confessions all night long, Aunty?” 

Sabrina made a face at the implication. “Thanks for  _ that  _ image in my head”, she muttered, shoving her chair backwards. “I have class.” 

Zelda was happy to get a chance to escape the situation, trying to ignore the sharp pain whenever she moved. It was humiliating enough. She would really need a spell to fix this, she could never teach like this. 

“I’m coming along, Cous”, Ambrose said now, getting up from the table as well. His eyes found Zelda one more time. “I’m glad Father Blackwood is keeping you so busy, Aunty”, he joked, eyes sparkling with amusement. 

Sabrina muttered something under her breath which sounded a lot like  _ disgusting _ and fled the room, followed by her cousin. 

Zelda leaned back against the cupboard, letting out a long breath. “Hilda”, she began. “I need your help with something.” If she was going to teach today, she needed a spell. 


	52. Return II

A few days later, Faustus came to visit again. Zelda was pacing through the hallway minutes before already, nervously wringing her hands and wondering how the next couple of hours were supposed to go. She had decided against telling Leticia right away, first wanting to see how she would behave.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Zelda took a deep breath, calming her thoughts. _She could do this._ Then she opened.

Faustus was standing on the doorstep already, looking every inch as nervous as she felt herself. His eyes found hers immediately when she opened. “Zelda”, he said slowly, and there was nothing of the enthusiasm from last time they had seen each other.

She let him inside, wondering if this all just one big mistake. But just this moment, Leticia’s little head appeared at the top of the stairs. Her eyes instantly lightened up. “Mom, you have company!” she noticed, beginning to climb downstairs.

Zelda gave her daughter a smile, trying to shake of her anxiety. _It was going fine._ “Leticia, come here for a moment”, she said, reaching for the little girl’s hand.

Faustus was busy staring at the two of them like he had never before seen a child. He looked horrified even.

“This is Faustus Blackwood”, Zelda introduced, giving her best attempt to sound relaxed. “He’s an old friend of mine.”

Leticia narrowed her eyes, the way she always did. “Is he your boyfriend?” she asked straight-up, before turning to Faustus again.

Zelda needed to suppress a laugh, seeing his tense expression and the way he glanced at her in need of help. “No he isn’t”, she replied, still smirking a little.

Her daughter looked almost a little bit sad. “Why not?” she wanted to know, sounding genuinely curious. “You never had a boyfriend before!”   
  
That statement made Zelda blush a little – much to her personal dislike – since Faustus did not need to know that she had not been with anyone else since his leaving. At least not in any lasting sort of way, not counting the occasional affairs here and there. She cleared her throat, standing up straight.

Now it was Faustus’ turn to look amused. “No new boyfriends?” he said under his breath, raising his eyebrows.

She shot him an annoyed glance.

Leticia was eyeing Faustus still. “Are you High Priest of Greendale?” she asked curiously, eyeing the gown which Satanic priests always wore. Zelda was surprised she had even recognized it.

He smiled slightly, obviously trying to make a good impression. “Not yet”, he replied. “But I might be soon.” He gave Zelda a look.

She frowned ever so slightly, wondering if he really meant wanting to transfer here. Permanently come back. After all he had left because _this city had nothing to offer._ Now he seemed to think otherwise.

“Then you could come over all the time!” Leticia replied, obviously already sounding excited.

Faustus looked properly overwhelmed by now, only nodding in agreement.

Zelda smiled tensely, patting her daughter’s shoulder. “Leticia, don’t you want to go back to playing?” she said quietly, kissing the top of her head. “I’ll be there soon.”   
  
The little girl nodded, glaring at her with her big brown eyes. “Until next time”, she said cheerily, before making her way upstairs.

Zelda let out a nervous breath, running a hand through her hair. “You really want to return to Greendale?” she asked, not yet quite believing him again.

He shrugged, watching if Leticia had disappeared at the top of the stairs yet. “Why not?” he asked, smiling playfully. “You’re here.”

She rolled her eyes, not wanting to fall for his flattery right now. “I was here when you left as well”, she said coolly.

Sighing, Faustus gave her a weary look. “You still haven’t forgiven me, have you?” He approached her, suddenly pulling her into an embrace.

Zelda tensed, feeling his hands run over her back. Almost automatically, her own rested on his chest. “What is this?” she wanted to know, trying to sound confident still, although her mind felt utterly blank. She was staring directly into his eyes now.

“I’m just trying to apologize”, he said lightly, leaning forward so their lips almost touched. His breath was tickling her skin. “I should not have left like this.”   
  
She didn’t know what to answer, so she only nodded. Her eyes were drawn to his.

He smiled almost smugly, obviously noticing her defeat. “But I’m here now”, he added, and then his lips were on hers. His tongue flicked into her mouth, and Zelda forgot everything around her. She forgot that she had _actually_ been sort of upset with him, instead wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him closer.

When they broke apart, her head felt like it had been melted. She was almost dizzy from kissing.

“Enough of an apology?” he teased, letting his fingers run through her hair. “I’d hate to rip your clothes off right here with the child upstairs.”

Zelda huffed, pulling away. “You wish”, she muttered, pulling at her dress to adjust it.

He was grinning, and she could not help to smile as well. It truly felt like old times again.


	53. Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Since it's Mother's Day, could you write one where Zelda and Faustus become parents after they marry? Like, a year after and she tried to deal with the fact that now she is bound to Faustus forever through a child, when she first married for power?

Sometimes Zelda wondered if fate existed, and if it only existed to make her heart harder.

Barely a year after she had truly made a dream come true, and become _Lady Blackwood_ in name and status, the morning sickness came. And with it, the first dim knowing, that Faustus Blackwood might have left her with something more than his hungriness for power. Because when she went to Hilda for assistance, her sister only confirmed the dark thoughts. _You’re pregnant, Zelds._

Yes, what a joy that had been. Zelda looked down at the little girl lying in her crib, the small fingers curled around one of her toys, the green eyes closed. Fairly enough, she looked a lot more like Zelda than Faustus, but she could never quite shake the feeling off that one day, she might become exactly like her father.

Zelda cupped her daughters cheek softly. Never in a thousand years would she now come to regret the decision, neither the marriage nor her keeping the child, but some part of her hated the idea of being _bound_ to Faustus Blackwood in even one more way now. He owned her, not only body but also soul now that he had only more leverage to press her with. _Zelda you’re a fool._

Sometimes she liked to let herself believe that perhaps it was not all that dim, that they worked well together, in those long hours where they sat in silence working, or grading tests, or when they discussed Infernal theology in the evening. She had even grown fond of his taste for whiskey, and he had stopped complaining about the cigarette smoke all over the house.   
  
Their marriage was a well running machine, with both of them playing their parts too well. Sometimes, it made her forget her place. Made her forget that actually, Faustus Blackwood was not the man of her dreams, but much rather the tool she used to get what she wanted. And she had proven _very,_ very good at managing that. A whisper here, a stroke of her fingers there, and Faustus almost magically listened to her advice, her judgements.

But the child had set things off balance, since she had been forced to stay at home. Now she was not only tending to her own baby, but also Judas, and she was starting to go a little insane with the lack of work. Occasionally she wondered if he had planned all of this only to get her out of the way, but then again she realized it was only a cruel trick her body had played on herself.

 _A fool, Zelda._ She stood up from the crib, wondering if Faustus had a plan to _ever_ come home this evening. By now she was used to slipping into bed alone, acting like she had been asleep already, but today it was exceptionally late.

Just as she thought the words, the door opened downstairs. She made sure her daughter was asleep one more time, then slipped out of the room and into the bedroom. Faustus was rambling downstairs, doing what he usually did, and the his steps were on the stairs. Zelda curled up underneath the blankets, turning the light off and sighing internally to herself. This routine was something she was very tired of.

Her husband opened the door and entered the room, striving towards the bed. To her surprise, he turned on the light on the night stand. “You are many things, Zelda, but not a good actress”, he greeted her, smelling of his usual cologne. She had bought him that one, actually.

Zelda turned onto her back, eyeing him with a mixture of offence and confusion. “You’re late”, she replied, not attempting to hide the disapproval from her voice.

Faustus sat down on the bed, back turned towards her. “I was busy preparing your return to the Academy, as a matter of fact”, he said.

The words took her by surprise. She sat up as well, rather startled. “What do you mean, return?”   
  
He laid down next to her, glaring at her like she had just asked the most stupid, obvious question. “Your gifts are wasted here with the children, Zelda, and I would much rather have you beside me at the Academy.” Then he turned the lights off once more.

Still puzzled, she rested her head on the pillows again. She had the strong urge to roll over and kiss him, but she restrained herself. _Don’t be even more foolish tonight._ “Thank you, Faustus”, she said into the darkness, not sure if he was asleep or still awake.

But she felt him turn beside her, and then his fingers briefly brushed over her cheek.

Afterwards she was lying motionless, wondering when her marriage of convenience had gotten out of control like this.


	54. Victorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: A ball at some point in the Victorian Age; Edward and Faustus are betting who will dance with more Ladies that night. They are interrupted by the sisters and Zelda just turns the tables and tries to dance with them as often as possible. Especially with Faustus, of course...

When she stepped into the Victorian ballroom that night, Zelda was ready to have some fun. She was wearing a huge red dress with black lacy details, something which made quite some heads turn when she walked through the ranks of people towards her brother. To her content, Edward was not alone but in companionship of Faustus Blackwood, his current mentor.

Next to her, Hilda was almost falling over her own feet. Zelda suppressed an eye roll. “Good evening”, she greeted, stopping in front of her brother, but eyeing only Faustus. She had been fancying him for quite some time, throwing some suggestive glances here and there, but whenever he had made the attempt at something more, she had pulled away. It was a fun little game she liked to play.

Her brother looked disapprovingly at the deep neckline of her dress, pressing his lips together, but not objecting. “Faustus and I just spoke about our goals for the evening”, he said, looking around himself. “We will be engaging in a little bet.”

Zelda raised her brow, thinking _men_ to themselves, and acted like she was interested in hearing that. “A bet about what?” she asked, feeling Faustus’ eyes still resting on herself. She threw her hair over her shoulder, running a hand through the curls. He shifted uneasily.

If Edward noticed any of it, he never showed. “We will see who can engage more ladies to dance tonight”, he replied, smiling smugly like he usually did. Always full of himself.

She gave him a smile, turning away to reach for a glass of champagne or whatever else they might serve here. “Enjoy yourselves”, she added, looking around the room for someone to dance with herself.

Edward disappeared into the crowd, and so did Faustus to her great disappointment. Zelda sipped her drink, watching him take the arm of a blonde woman at the other end of the room. _Should she screw with the two of them a little?_ She turned to her sister. “Let’s see who wins that stupid bet of theirs when _I_ begin to enchant them with my presence”, she whispered to her sister.

Hilda frowned. “You want to dance with Edward? Good luck.”   
  
Zelda ignored her sister, making her way towards her brother and charmingly taking his arm. “Don’t you want to dance with your sister for a while, brother?” she asked, already pulling him towards the dance floor. She tried to ignore Faustus and the other woman who were already there.

Her brother looked everything but pleased. “At least then no one hear will get any ideas because of that ridiculous dress of yours”, he muttered, shaking his head while swaying her around to the music. “You didn’t really think _that_ was something proper to wear, did you?”   
  
She smiled, shrugging. “No, but I assumed you might hate it”, she replied amused, stepping away from him as the music stopped. “You really need to work on your dancing skills, brother, if you hope to seduce any ladies tonight.” She turned away with a suggestive smile, just when someone reached for her hand and pulled her right back into the crowd.

“Do I get a dance as well?” Faustus whispered against her air, his breath sending a shudder over her skin.

Zelda smiled, resting her hand on his arm while he rested his against her hip. The touch made every last nerve in her body scream. “Do I count in the bet?” she asked playfully, letting herself be led through the music. If anything, Faustus Blackwood was a much better dancer than her brother.

“I wouldn’t care”, he replied smoothly, leaning in a little closer. “If only I got to dance with you all night.”

He was flirting – obviously – and she gave her best not to show just how _much_ she wanted to agree, abandon this ball right now and sneak away. But that was too easy.

Around them, the music stopped. Zelda had meant to pull away, but his hold around her waist intensified and he let his fingers run over her back, just where the fabric was cut open. Her skin was trembling under the touch. “You’re going to loose”, she noted when the next song began to play, this time a softer melody. They were moving slower now, bodies pressed against each other. She was wondering what it would be like to just lean forward now, occupy his lips with hers. _Oh Edward would be so furious._

Faustus only smiled. “Edward deserves a win once in a while”, he replied. “Motivates him to keep playing.”

Zelda returned the smile, and although she didn’t mean to, she returned into Faustus Blackwood’s arms many more times than she had planned to that evening.


	55. Cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Cam you do one where Zelda and Faustus are excited because the finally have the house to themselves but they get interrupted by Mr. Kinkle and his family who find out they're witches and decide to break into the house to get proof because they think it's empty? It's long and I'm sorry!! I hope you get what I'm trying to say.

Zelda was smoothing out the fabric of her dress, pacing through the empty corridor. She had told Faustus to come at 2pm and by now he was exactly 17 minutes late. Perhaps the prospect of tasting wedding cakes had not been all too thrilling for him, and so he took his time.

Although actually, the only thing which was going to be tasted _today_ was her. Because she had made a plan which was much more exciting.

Finally, the doorbell rang. She had not thought he would even bother knocking, but who knew. Perhaps he had finally developed some manners after all those years. When she opened, the High Priest already looked like he was on the verge of being annoyed. “You’re late”, Zelda greeted him, although not wanting her sudden bad mood getting in the way of all the fun.

Faustus didn’t react, only stepped inside and took off his coat. “Where are all those cakes you kept on talking about?” he asked, making his way into the kitchen.

Zelda grinned to herself, surprised he had even listened when she had talked of the wedding planning. She had thought he had only enjoyed the view of her being bent over the table. “I thought we might engage in some less dull activities today”, she replied, entering the kitchen behind him. Suggestively, she leaned against the door frame. “After all, we have the house to ourselves.”

He caught her wicked grin, eyes darkening as he strolled back towards her. “Oh Zelda”, he whispered, his fingers tracing the outlines of her collarbones. “Is it time for Satanic confession yet again?”   
  
She felt a shiver running over her spine as she nodded, looking up at him calmly. “Of course, your Highness.” The words dripped honey sweet from her lips, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer.

Faustus pushed her roughly against the wooden frame, lips already occupying hers. His hands were unzipping her dress, ready to tear it off her body, just when somewhere in the house a window broke.

Zelda shrieked, pulling back. “Faustus”, she said under her breath. “Did you just hear that?” Whoever it was, she would send them screaming with a blood curse if they continued to interrupt.

The High Priest frowned, letting go of her. Zelda rolled her eyes, closing her dress roughly before following him into the corridor. Somewhere upstairs, furniture was moving. The wood was cracking loudly. Then muffled voices. _Was someone truly breaking in right now?_

Suddenly Faustus was seizing her wrist, pulling her into the staircase which lead down to the basement and shutting the door behind them. For a moment everything was silent.

“What are you doing?” Zelda hissed, trying to break free from his hold. “I will not sit by while people break into our house!”   
  
If he was listening to her at all he did a brilliant job ignoring her, since Faustus was simply silently pressing himself against the door to listen in to what was happening outside. Steps were echoing through the house. Faustus opened the door a little, peeking into the corridor. Then he cursed a little under his breath.

Zelda frowned. “What is it?” she wanted to know.

“Remember your niece’s mortal boyfriend?” he said dimly. “It’s his father.”   
  
She raised a brow. “And you him how?” she asked sceptically, trying to glare through the half closed door as well.   
  
But Faustus pulled it shut again, holding her back. “The coven has been keeping an eye on them for some time”, he said, shoving her ungently towards the stairs. “Go downstairs.”

Zelda refused, crossing her arms instead. “And why did they break into our house now?” she demanded to know.

He gave her a dark glance, already walking downstairs himself, not bothering to wait for her any longer. “They are witch hunters, Zelda. They are here for us, and your family for that matter.”

She felt her heart suddenly racing, hurrying to keep up with Faustus. “And you’re saying that _now?”_ she hissed, following him into the embalming room. “Sabrina could have been in danger!”

Faustus made a dismissive gesture, inspecting the room. “The boy knows nothing of it. It is his father and grandfather alone.”

Zelda opened her mouth to protest, to throw an array of insults at him to why in Satan’s name he had not cared to tell her of this, any of it, but he silenced her with a rough kiss, pinning her backwards against the wall.

“Faustus”, she managed to gasp, his lips now trailing down her neck. “There are witch hunters upstairs!” she exclaimed, not yet wanting to admit that even _that_ thought made it all the more thrilling.

His eyes met hers, and he cupped her cheek for a moment. “Like I would ever let any of them get close to you”, he whispered against her skin, voice hoarse.

Zelda felt a smirk emerge on her lips, realizing that actually, she had him _exactly_ where she wanted him. And so she didn’t object any further.


	56. Shirley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Shirley walking in on Spelwood and that's why she is so bitter about Zelda also Zelda not so subtly reminds her of all the fun she'd having with Faustus and that Shirley just can't have any. So basically Zelda being smug that she was called a wanton hussy and jealous Shirley + What if Zelda was pregnant when Shirley tried to kill her? But only Faustus and her knew. + Shirley is clearly jealous of Zelda, and Zelda being THATwitch, she shows her that Faustus is hers alone and Shirley can never get him.

“Faustus”, Zelda muttered, rolling her eyes in fake disapproval as she was shoved backwards against the desk of the office. “I have choir practice in ten minutes.” She actually didn’t mind the distraction at all, feeling his hot breath dancing across her skin, his hands pinning her in place.

He pressed a kiss to the curve of her neck. “I’ll finish you up in less than ten”, Faustus whispered against her ear, his hands already busy with her dress.

Zelda huffed, but making no move to pull away. _She’d like to see that._ “I don’t think so”, she replied. She was not that easy. Or so she liked to believe.

The High Priest’s eyes met hers, and they darkened a little at the challenge. He was pulling her dress down to her hips, leaving her only in her lacy bra. Zelda felt herself shivering slightly in the chilly air of the office. She would need Faustus to keep her warm.

Just in this moment, the door to the office was opened. Both of them shrieked back, Zelda instantly feeling the urge to hide behind Faustus’ body. But instead she eyed the person standing in the doorway. _Shirley._

“Sister Shirley”, Faustus took the word, sounding entirely unbothered. “Can I help you?”   
  
The woman’s eyes widened a little, the shock prominent in her features. “I”, she began to stutter, before clearing her throat. “It can wait, Father Blackwood”, she eventually chose to say. She gave Zelda a disapproving glance, her eyes sparkling with the suppressed anger.

Zelda felt a little smirk spread over her lips as she leaned closer to Faustus, letting her fingers lazily play with the collar of his shirt. She was still only in a bra, but suddenly she had stopped minding the issue.

“Leave, then”, Faustus said impatiently, probably still thinking about the ten minutes he had left before choir practice started. Satan be damned, she was going to be late.

Shirley nodded, eyes flicking in between Zelda and the High Priest. “Of course”, she replied, forcing herself to smile and then closing the door behind herself.

Zelda rolled her eyes, giving Faustus a look. Should they be worried about someone finding out about them? She looked down at the desk behind her, the small box he had given her earlier to make their engagement official still sitting there. Perhaps now it did not matter anymore.

“Shirley is not coming to the wedding”, Zelda remarked as he continued to trail kisses over her neck. “After all she tried to drop a statue on my last week.” She was still a little upset about that particular incident if she could admit this much.

Instinctively, Faustus let a hand wander to her stomach. He held back for a moment, studying her face. She had only told him about the pregnancy after it had happened, being to confused to think whether it might have any negative consequences. After all, she was not Lady Blackwood. _Yet._ Soon she would wear the title as well.

Her eyes went to the large standing clock near the window, and she sighed. Choir practice. “I have to disappoint you, Faustus”, she said teasingly, slipping down from the table. “You did not make the challenge.” She turned around so he could pull her zip back up, feeling his finger caressing her hair.

He placed a last kiss on her neck. “I’ll make up for it tonight”, he said, and it sounded like a promise.

Zelda hurried out of the room, but unfortunately not without almost bumping into Shirley on her way through the corridor.

She was hiding in one of the corners, eyes searching the crowds of students, like a watchful dog. When she noticed Zelda, her expression changed into dismissal. “Finished worshipping the High Priest, Zelda?” she asked, making a disgusted face.

But Zelda only smiled, shrugging. “At times it seems he is much more worshipping _me,_ Sister Shirley.” That was not even a lie. She smirked a little, watching Shirley’s anger raging within her eyes. “But you seem to be so frustrated yourself that all you can do is be jealous of others.” With those words she walked away, having no attention of spending more of her valuable time on this woman. She threw her hair over her shoulder, and Zelda was smiling when she came ten minutes late for choir practice.


	57. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Faustus and Zelda are having good time in his bedroom when Prudence walks in.

Zelda felt the soft sink of the bedding against her naked skin, her lashes fluttering a moment before she realized where she was. _Blackwood manor._ She rolled onto her back, for a second wondering what had brought her here. But then she remembered. Instead of going home, she had fallen asleep last night.

She sat up, feeling the High Priest stir beside her. Light was already flooding the room, meaning it must be late morning already. _Hilda would never let her hear the end of this._ She had meant to get up and slip away silently, without Faustus ever knowing she had been here, but he ruined that plan of hers by waking up.

“You’re still here”, he noticed, not bothering to sit up. His dark eyes were trained on her.

 _Obviously,_ she had meant to say, but held her tongue last minute. Instead she smiled uneasily. “I must have been tired”, she simply said.

Faustus reached for her wrist, pulling her back down into the pillows. “Well, now that you’re here”, he replied, already hovering over her. “Why not finish where we left off last night?”   
  
That sounded like a pleasant way to spend her morning, although Zelda’s mind wandered to the empty bed in the Spellman house. Was her sister going to be worried? Or simply assume she had landed in somebody else’s bed. “We will be late for the Academy”, she reasoned, already feeling her resistance wavering as his lips met the skin of her neck, wandering down towards her collarbones. _Satan._

“The High Priest will excuse your absence”, Faustus muttered against her skin, then claiming her lips with his.

Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck almost automatically, fingers tracing the muscles on his back as she pulled him closer against him. By now, the Academy had slipped away from her mind.

Someone cleared his throat, and Zelda jumped at the sound. She pulled back, glaring at the doorway. Prudence was standing in the open door, eyes wide.

Faustus huffed, rolling his eyes. “Prudence”, he noted, rolling off Zelda. She was quick to hide under the covers. “What is the meaning of this interruption?”

If Prudence was at all surprised by what she was seeing, she didn’t show. Instead the usual smile was back on her lips. “Forgive me, Father, but there is urgent business at the Academy and I was wondering why you didn’t show.” She glanced at Zelda. “I didn’t know you were busy.”

Faustus looked entirely unbothered. “How urgent?” he wanted to know. “Can it wait one more hour?”

Zelda ran a hand through her hair, trying not to look at Prudence all too much. This was absolutely mortifying. Here she was, lying in the High Priest’s bed, _naked,_ and probably covered in bruises.

“Of course, Father”, Prudence was replying, still smiling. She looked rather amused. “Next time, perhaps close the door”, she said at last, before disappearing into thin air as she teleported away.

 _In Satan’s name._ Zelda gave Faustus a look. “Will she tell anyone?”  
  
Faustus frowned slightly. “No”, he replied, leaning in to kiss her once more. “We better make use of this one hour.”

Zelda didn’t object. The damage was done, anyway, so why not enjoy the rest of it.


	58. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Zelda started smoking because of Faustus.

Zelda stared into the smoke surrounding her, glittering silver in the moonlight. The air around her was pitch black and starless, clouds hovering above her head. She was sitting in the woods, all alone, armed with a pack of cigarettes and a few books. Not that she was in the mood for reading.

Frankly, she wasn’t in the mood for anything. 

Faustus Blackwood had left for France this morning, and here she was mourning over the loss. Zelda puffed out a frustrated breath at the thought of him, the arrogant smile on his lips, his dark eyes trained on her. She shouldn’t even care. She should be fine without him. 

Still, the cigarette in her hand was a constant reminder of the loss, making her heart ache. Because she had shared her first cigarette with him, and since then only scarcely picked them down again. The addiction was a reminder of the power he had over her, the way his touch, his kisses had made her just as addicted as the nicotine had. 

She hated him. She really did. The hatred was was fueling her anger, spreading inside her like black ink in water. Zelda took a drag from the cigarette, letting the smoke fill her lungs. It was scratching and burning, but the pain was only welcome.  _ She hated him.  _

Honestly, she regretted ever having met him. It had been in her brother’s book club, the one which he held every Sunday in their thoughts. She had an eye on him from the first minute they met, and Faustus only seemed to return the interest.   
  
They had met a few times in secret, drinking, smoking, having some fun. It had been casual of course in the beginning, but in the end it had felt like a true relationship.  _ What a fool she had been.  _ He had been playing with her from the beginning, toying with her heart. When he had told her about leaving, he had not even batted an eye. It had been utterly normal to just disappear, choose his carreer over everything. 

The taste of the betrayal was bitter in her mouth, but perhaps it was only the stain of the cigarette. She looked down at her hand, holding onto it like it was a lifeline. The last bit she had left of him.    
But that was fine. She was going to deal with it the way she always did. Because feeling were only a burden, and if she could she would rid herself of them entirely. Never again would she make the same mistake. 

Zelda lit a second cigarette, watching it burn away in the darkness. The next time Faustus Blackwood saw her, he would regret ever having let her go. She would make herself a reckoning, someone no one would ever want to cast aside again. Because she was the one making the choices here, not any man. 

This time, the cigarette tasted almost sweetly. Like revenge. Because her vengeance tasted of burned cigarettes, and came in the form of smoke dissolving into thin air. He wouldn’t even know it was coming before it was too late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by halsey's "without me".


	59. Baptism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: I got an idea for you, please. It’s Sabrina’s Dark Baptism, the first one that she was supposed to sign in, and everything is the same except for two things: 1) Sabrina signs without a doubt, 2) this is Faustus’ influence on her due to Spellwood being established/together (maybe married?) for most of Sabrina’s life.

The blood moon stood over Greendale, shreds of clouds wandering over the sky. The clearing was well illuminated by the moonlight and an array of candles, reflecting the open book lying on the table in its centre.

Zelda smoothed over her black dress, casting an anxious glance at her husband standing next to her. Faustus was wearing the uniform of High Priest, the dim lights throwing shadows onto his face. They were waiting, both of them.

“She is late”, Zelda said under her breath, disapprovingly. “Why is she always _late?”_ This was one habit her niece had inherited from her late father, sadly enough.

Just in this moment Sabrina stumbled into the clearing, followed by closely by Hilda. She was wearing Diana’s wedding dress, as discussed with the family before, which had been coloured black for the occasion. She was panting terribly. “Sorry, Aunt Zee!” she got out. “Harvey, the party...”   
  
Zelda interrupted her with a sharp look. “Enough of that nonsense now. Are you ready?”   
  
Sabrina lifted her chin, her eyes gleaming. “Of course I am.” She gave Faustus a look. “Can I sign?”

He nodded. “Sabrina Spellman”, he began. “Do you promise yourself to the Dark Lord? Promise to do his bidding if he may ask?”

Sabrina sank to her knees in the grass. “Yes, Father, I promise”, she recited the words her aunts had taught her.

Zelda watched proudly as Faustus anointed Sabrina with the blood, then led her to the Book of the Beast for the signing. Edward would be so proud of her.

Faustus stepped back, leaning down to Zelda. “Almost as eager to sign as you were back then”, he whispered, a slight smirk on his lips.

“She’s a Spellman, after all”, Zelda replied, fluffing her hair over her shoulder. She watched Sabrina write her name into the book eagerly, then looking up with glowing eyes when she was finished.

“Welcome to the coven”, Faustus said. Around them, the candles blew out.

Zelda smiled, taking her husband’s arm. “She can finally go to the Academy and not that idiotic mortal school”, she muttered, watching Hilda embrace Sabrina with a smile. “Be a proper witch.”

Faustus nodded. “I always told you homeschooling would have been a safer option”, he replied. “But you needed to get your will, as usual”, he added, kissing the top of her head.

Sabrina now came over to them, pulling Zelda into a hug. “It finally happened!” she exclaimed, biting her lip with excitement. “Can I go with Prudence tomorrow already?”

“Of course”, Faustus gave the answer, letting himself be hugged by Sabrina as well. “She’s excited for you to meet everyone.”

Sabrina was beaming. “Great! I need to tell Ambrose!”   
  
Zelda only nodded, giving her husband an amused look. Her niece’s excitement reminded her of herself at that age. “Go on then”, she told her. “We’ll be there to celebrate soon.”

The celebrations were supposed to be at the Spellman’s house, although Zelda and Faustus had their own place in the woods, where Prudence occasionally stopped by if she was not busy at the Academy. However as of lately Prudence had spent more and more time in Sabrina’s room – more and more _nights,_ too – as the girl’s had continued to grow even closer. Zelda was suspecting there was something more going on, but she had not yet wanted to ask.

“I hope they don’t think we disapprove”, Zelda told Faustus, watching her niece run off with Hilda.

Faustus made a dismissive gesture. “There teenagers, Zelda, who knows what they are thinking.” He took her hand in his own. “We should be on our way too.”

Zelda nodded, letting herself be pulled away from the clearing. She was glad the day had gone as smoothly as hoped, and that Sabrina could now finally transition into the witch she had meant to be. The day had truly turned out perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests for drabbels/one shots send me an ask on my tumblr @nightprudence!


End file.
